Forbidden Love
by LinkandTetra
Summary: Zelda, the princess of Hyrule is royal, therefore unable to associate with peasants. But what'll happen when she meets an Ordonian boy, gradually falls in love, and has a secret affair with him? Will their love prevail? Or will it falter at the hands of her father? Slight AU, ZeLink. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. The Gift

Hey guys! I'm back! I know I have another story called "First Love Never Dies" which isn't finished yet, I'll finish it I promise! Then I have more stories to write! But I wanted to write this before I finish because you know, tragedies make me sad so I wanted to write something happy :).

**A/N: I might end up discontinuing First Love Never dies for now, but I'll probably get back to it in time. There's just so many ideas going through my head about other stories, but not for that one.. I promise I'll get back to it though! Thanks, and enjoy.**

**Also, this story is in kind of an alternate universe. In the beginning of TP, Rusl asks Link to go to Hyrule to deliver a gift... And if you play the game, you'd know that this never happened. So, this fanfic is a story about what would've happened if the whole thing never happened and Hyrule was still at peace. Oh, and Impa's included. How can I not include her? :). Plus, if the whole twilight thing didn't exist... Midna wouldn't :'(. But, that's the way it has to be! Sorry :c**

**Oh, and on another note, for Zelda's last name, I made it "Nohansen-Hyrule" from Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule in WW, just because it seems fitting for her.**

**Also, this fic is rated M for a reason, you've been warned ;).**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the Legend of Zelda... Obviously.**_

_**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**_

" Quotes "

_"_ _Thoughts "_

* * *

**The Gift**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Impa!" The queen of Hyrule yelled.

A few seconds after, a young Shiekah woman with bright red eyes appeared in front of both the king and queen. She was a nicely tanned woman with blonde hair which was tied in a long, high ponytail which in length reached down to her lower back. She had a long, and fairly thin side bang with three dark orange beads, one below the other which resided in the middle of her bang. She wore dark blue sleeveless one piece attire which was trimmed with a beautiful gold colour. The top her garment was sleveless, but wrapped around her neck, with three layers of red rings as a collar while below her waist was a Pantaloon type of style, which ended right under her knees. She wore matching high-cut open toed sandals which went above her ankle, which was trimmed with a dark orange horizontal line which circled around her calf region on each sandal. Her whole outfit was embroidered with the Shiekah clan symbol, which was an eye with a tear under. Her forehead also had this symbol, with a tear painted under her left eye. On her wrists, she wore white wrist-wrap which almost went up to her elbows. To top off her odd, but stylish outfit, she wore a black hood-less cloak which covered her neck and mouth. She looked rather intimidating, but is an angel when you get to know her. And damn was she was young and beautiful.

"Yes, your majesty? Impa asked while slowly bowing.

"Please wake up the princess, there are things me and my king need to discuss with her." The queen stated.

"Right away, your highness." Impa said while running quickly out of the Royal Bedroom.

Impa takes her orders quite seriously, especially when the king and queen ordered her to get something done. She quickly ran to Zelda's quarters, which was almost at the opposite end of Hyrule Castle. When she got there, she didn't bother knocking; knowing the princess wouldn't be awake yet. She opened the door quietly.

"Zelda, sweetheart. It's time to get up!" Said the Shiekah in a sweet voice to the princess of Hyrule.

"Impa... five more minutes, please?..." Zelda moaned.

"We go through this every day, you can't ask me that question every day, I'm sorry." Impa replied.

"Fine... What about, five hours?..." Zelda asked, half awake.

Impa began to get annoyed with the princess' behaviour, though she is used to it because she's been with her ever since she was five. so about 12 years now.

"Zelda Nohansen-Hyrule, get up this instant!" She ordered.

"Impa why are you yelling at me? I should be the one yelling at you for being mean to _the_ princess of Hyrule!" Zelda retorted.

"Your parents want to see you, princess." Impa replied. _"Sigh, she's so grumpy. Well, she's never been a morning person..."_

Zelda finally sat up, wearing a plain baby blue nightgown which was made of silk.

"Why do they want to see me?" She said as she yawned.

"Princess! Cover up! Please!" Impa commanded.

"Wh-what?" Zelda asked in confusion. She took a look at herself and realized that one of the straps of her nightgown fell from her shoulder and almost completely exposed her left breast.

"Sorry! It's more comfortable to sleep this way." Zelda replied with an embarrassed tone as she put her arms over her chest.

"No need to apologize, your highness." Impa replied.

"Impa! I told you not to call me 'your highness'; It's been over ten years already. Simply call me Zelda, or princess. I like it better that way." Zelda nagged.

"Right, forgive me, princess. Please go see your father and mother." Impa said.

"Okay, I will. But I need to get dressed first! You can leave now if you want, Impa. I'll call you if I need you." Zelda said.

"Of course, Zelda. If you need me, just call my name; I'll be there as fast as I can." Impa said as she smiled.

"Thanks," Zelda said with a smile of her own, "Oh, and, good morning."

"Good morning Zelda, I'll see you later." Impa said as she bowed and exited her quarters quietly.

Zelda's father Daphnes (_daff-niss_) and her mother Leina (_lay-nuh) _have always been too busy to spend time with their daughter, though, they didn't intend for it to be that way. But with all the things they need to take care of and attend to on a daily basis prevented them from being able to spend much time with their only daughter. With that being said, they needed someone to act like a parent to her when she was born, preferably a woman, so their daughter would be more comfortable. A few days after Zelda's birth, they specifically asked the Shiekah clan for one of their women to fulfill this duty.

When the clan heard of this request, their council discussed who would be the one to fulfill this duty. It was unanimous to the clan that Impa would be the one, even though she was only was only the age of eleven when she was offered the task. She had extraordinary physical ability and her mental game was incomparable in her training school; her potential was uncanny. Impa gladly took the offer, because her parents told her that it would benefit not only herself, but the bond and alliance between the Shiekah and Hyrule; which was true. Upon hearing the name of the woman who was going to do this task, the king and queen told the Shiekah that Impa would have five years to train and mature before becoming the mother figure to the young princess of Hyrule.

When Impa turned sixteen, the king summoned her to the castle, knowing it was time to begin her duty. With that being said, Impa, her parents, and a couple of members of their council traveled with her to Hyrule. They soon had to say their goodbyes, because Impa had to get straight to work. She was shown where the princess' quarters were, and was told to go inside to meet her "daughter", some could say. When she opened the door, the little five year old Zelda turned around and stared at her. Then suddenly formed a big smile on her face, which Impa couldn't resist, therefore returning one herself. Since that day, she has been mothering Zelda for most of her life, building a strong bond immediately. So, Zelda thinks of Impa as her second mother, her protector, and her friend.

The fair skinned beauty got up and removed her nightgown and put on proper undergarments to avoid being lectured by Impa again. She then put on a pink plain A-line dress which ended just above her knees, with a brown belt which went around her tiny waist, therefore showing her hourglass figure. The belt buckle was their royal family emblem, which was a tri-force in between the wings of what looked like a bird-like figure, which may have been a loftwing. She had no duties she had to fulfill while wearing her formal attire today, so she wore her favourite dark brown open toed high-cut sandals, which had a very small heel and had a stripe pattern wrapped around her calves, but still showed her skin, with a dark brown strap over the location of her metatarsals. She then put on a necklace with a tri-force pendant, and her headdress her family always makes her wear and her gold earrings. She then put on her white opera gloves which stopped at her little bicep, and let her hair flow straight down. She was about 5'5 in height, not too tall, and not too short either.

She exited her room, and was greeted by a few guards patrolling the castle. She gave them all smiles and walked to her parents' bedroom. When she got there, she knocked quietly and awaited permission to enter the premises.

"Who is it?" King Daphnes asked out loud.

"It's me, daddy!" Zelda said, in a happy tone.

"Come in my daughter!" He replied, also in a happy tone. He always loved to see his daughter, considering he doesn't get to see her much at all.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad." Zelda said, kissing both her mother and father's cheeks.

"Good morning, sunshine." Queen Leina replied.

"Impa told me there was something you had to tell me." Zelda said with curiosity.

"Yes, yes. There is something we need to tell you, my daughter. It's not anything really serious, but it might be something which interests you." King Daphnes said in a serious tone.

"O-oh, please tell me then." Zelda stuttered.

"Princess, do you remember when you were asking your father for a sword you could have which was specifically designed for you?" The queen asked.

"Yes! Of course, why?" She asked.

"Well..." The king said, as both him and his wife smiled at their daughter.

It took a second for her to realize what they were implying, but soon enough, she finally understood, and her face lit up with joy.

"You ordered me a sword?!" She yelled with happiness.

"Yes, my love. We ordered you a sword." The queen replied while laughing. She has forgotten how cute her daughter actually was.

"OH THANK YOU! I've always wanted one! I may not have to use it in combat, but the one I imagined is so delicate, and beautiful! It could also be like a decoration!" Zelda exclaimed, "Wait... How does it look like? I've never mentioned the appearance of it to you..."

"Not to worry, sweetheart. Impa gave us all the details." The king said while smiling.

"YAY! I love you both so much!" Zelda said, running up to her father, hugging him tightly, then doing the same to her mother.

"Zelda honey, that's not how a princess behaves in public." Queen Leina mentioned.

"Yes mother I know... But, we're not in public, so it's okay." She retorted with a smile.

"Ah, so it seems. I don't want to keep you from your other duties you may need to do today, so you are dismissed, my princess." Her father said.

"Yes, thank you both for a wonderful gift." Zelda said as she blew them both a kiss and ran out the door. It wasn't long until everyone in the castle heard an extremely loud "YAAAAY!" coming from the hallway.

"Daphnes, honey. Zelda's such a happy girl, don't you think?" Leina asked her husband.

"Yes my dear, she's a happy girl, and grown up to be the most beautiful woman next to her mother." Daphnes replied.

"Yes, she's grown quite beautiful I must say. The combination of your personality and my facial features makes her flawless." Leina added.

"Ah, you're right, she is grown up... She's turning eighteen in six months, and we'll soon have to marry her off." Daphnes said.

"Yes, I see... Do you think that she will find a suitor who she loves, just like how I found you?..." Leina asked, with nervousness.

"We were both lucky to fall in love when you chose me. Though, not every princess is lucky like you were... There's a possibility that we might have to marry her off to a man only because his kingdom would benefit Hyrule..." He stated.

"I understand... But can we at least give her a chance to fall in love before we marry her off, Daphnes? I want her to live a life of happiness if it's possible." She asked.

"What do you suggest we do?" Daphnes asked while stroking his beard.

"We could bring possible candidates for her hand to her so she could meet them, and maybe she'll find one who she'll fall in love with." Leina suggested, "However, we will not bring them all to her at once, it's quite overwhelming."

"That sounds doable, my dear. We could do it that way. Zelda's unaware that we have to marry her off though, isn't she?" He asked her, knowing the answer to his own question.

"I'm assuming she's unaware; we haven't told her yet." She replied.

"I see. Well, we'll drop this matter for now. When time comes, we will address it to her." Daphnes stated.

"Yes, my lord.." Leina replied.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal with your husband in private, is there?" Daphnes said with a laugh.

"Sorry, my love. I'm a little worried about our little girl's future." Leina replied, while looking at the floor.

"you needn't worry, everything will work out fine."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ordon Village, a boy named Link was still sleeping soundly in his bedroom. After all, it was only ten in the morning. Little did he know, his sleep would get interrupted.

"LINK! LINK! WAKE UP! LINK!" Yelled a man named Rusl from outside.

Link's eyes opened halfway as he groaned loudly, what he'd do just to get some extra sleep for once. He sat up and got off his bed, then slowly made his way to his window.

"Yes Rusl?" Link replied.

Rusl couldn't hear what Link said; he wasn't replying loud enough. He assumed that Link was wondering what he wanted.

"Come quickly! I have news to tell you! Great news!" Rusl replied with excitement.

"Okay! I'll be out in a second!" Link replied with curiosity.

Whatever Rusl had to say better be important, Link never wakes up this early on his day of rest. He wore what he wears outside to bed, he's a poor man; he couldn't afford much. He had no family, and the Mayor of Ordon found him in the forest twelve years ago, and let Link live with him and his family until he turned 16, then Mayor Bo generously gave him a little home which was located at the skirts of the little village. He worked six days a week at the goat ranch, though he used to work all seven, but his body eventually rejected that idea therefore it was inevitable that he needed a day of rest each week. The poor Ordonian quickly made his way outside to Rusl.

"Rusl! This better be good!" Link groaned as he got outside.

"Oh it's better than good, Link!" Rusl stated with a smile across his face.

"Get on with it then!" He retorted.

"Well, a letter came at my doorstep earlier... And the king of Hyrule is ordering a sword from me!" Rusl stated with pride.

"That's great news! But didn't he do that like, twice before?" Link pondered.

"Yes, he did. But this sword... is for his little girl!" Rusl said with excitement.

"For the princess of Hyrule?!" Link said with his eyes wide.

"YEAH!" Rusl yelled.

"That's great! When are you going to start working on it?" Link asked.

"As soon as I get home. He wants it made as soon as possible. He gave me the specific design his daughter wanted." Rusl said, reaching into his pocket and showing Link the sketch of the sword the princess wants.

"That's so beautiful! And so... Girly..." Link said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes it is, Link."

"Well, you should get started, the sooner it's done the sooner you can deliver it!" Link said with encouragement.

"AH, that reminds me! Link, this time, I want you to deliver the sword." Rusl stated, patting Link on his back.

"Wh-what? R-really?!" Link said in astonishment.

"Yes my boy! I want you to take this sword to the princess! I've been to Hyrule twice before for a delivery, I think it's time I pass the torch, especially because you don't get to go out much... I see you working six days a week but you're only eighteen. You need some freedom!" Rusl explained.

"Wow... Rusl this is such an honour! Thank you so much!" Link said with a smile across his face.

"And hey, who knows? You might get to meet Princess Zelda herself! I heard she's quite beautiful." Rusl said with a wink.

"If I'm lucky enough. If I do, I hope I don't embarrass myself too much in front of her." Link said while scratching the back of his head.

"If you did, I doubt you'd be the first one that has ever done that! Well, I better get started, I'm so excited. Goodbye Link!" Rusl said.

"Bye Rusl!" Link replied while waving.

Link was really excited. Would he be lucky enough to experience seeing the princess herself, close up in person? Would her beauty be bestowed upon him when he enters Hyrule? He hoped so, he really did.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's chapter one! if you guys didn't notice, I tried to describe Impa from Skyward Sword, with a high ponytail is in this fic, ****instead of her short hair. I thought she'd look much cuter if she had one. If you guys are wondering about how old Impa i****s she's 28. Considering she was 11 when Zelda was born and trained for 5 years to increase her skills. Then, she was 16 when she came to Hyrule and Zelda was 5, which means there's an 11 year difference. So, Zelda's age plus 11 is 28.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though it may not have been too eventful, but hey, a story has to start somewhere. But it definitely will be more eventful in future chapters! I promise! It's going to be fun to write, and I can't wait to continue.**

**I'd really appreciate reviews, they make me happy. Thank you all, I love you!**


	2. The Journey To Hyrule

**A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? I know the first chapter wasn't really eventful... But hey, a story has to start somewhere! And, this fanfic is rated M because it will involve some Zelink lemon scenes which I'm sure you all will love ;).**

**My high school graduation was today, so to celebrate here's the second chapter of **_**Forbidden Love!**_

**Oh, and just another note for my other fanfic. I know in the first chapter I've said that I might discontinue the story temporarily, but I've decided not to do that, because there are some people who actually did read it, and are following it. So, it'll be like a side project of mine while I write this one.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this story, even though it's so early in the plot. I'm having fun writing :).**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the Legend of Zelda... If I ever have, Link and Zelda would become an official couple.**_

_**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**_

" Quotes "

_"_ _Thoughts "_

* * *

**The Journey to Hyrule**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"LINK! LINK WAKE UP! LINK!" yelled Rusl.

Link eyes opened and he cursed under his breath. "Goddesses... Again? What now? I just want to sleep..."

"LIIIINKKKKK!" Rusl yelled again.

Link groaned loudly and shut his eyes in annoyance. There was no way he could avoid Rusl, since he was outside his house, earlier than ever. And let's face it, he's grumpy; it was just after dawn and Link had another hour to sleep before waking up for work. That was his original plan, at least. This situation was inevitable, so decided that he might as well get up and go outside.

Rusl waited patiently, assuming Link woke up, even though he didn't stick his head out the window like he usually does. His assumption was correct, because after two short minutes, Link presented himself to Rusl, outside of his house, for the second time after about two days. They haven't seen each other since their last meeting, so he assumed Rusl dedicated himself completely for forging the sword.

"Hey, Rusl. What's up?" Link said with fake interest.

"Link! I have something to tell you!" Rusl said with excitement.

"I'd assume you had... Otherwise you wouldn't be standing outside my house yelling my name for the whole village to hear, would ya?" Link retorted in an annoyed tone.

"I know I woke you up again, Link. And I know you're not a morning person either... I'm sorry, but you'll thank me for this!" Rusl replied, not letting Link's current mood ruin his own.

"This better be good. What did you have to tell me?" Link asked.

At that moment Rusl stared at Link with a rather, peculiar, but funny face, and unsheathed a very thin sword from a thin scabbard.

"I'm done the princess' sword!" Rusl stated, handing the sword to Link to take a look.

"Wow! Rusl! Amazing work! This looks feminine, but quite dangerous." Link said.

The blade Link held in his hand was very thin, though it was made from the best type of steel. The blade itself was very thin, and had a very small fuller. The cross guard of the sword was gold, and the extended on both sides, with the tips shaped like arrow heads. In the middle of the cross guard, there was the shape of a Triforce. The grip of it was a beautiful light purple and the pommel was gold, shaped like a bottom half of a rupee.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" Rusl said, tooting his own horn.

"Yes, a fine type of work. Though, I wouldn't be caught dead using it in a fight." Link replied, bursting his bubble.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But this is for the princess, and it looks worthy enough for her highness to wield does it not?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Definitely. You did a great job, Rusl." Link said, patting his friend on the back.

"Thank you! It's still early, do you think you're up to start your journey to Hyrule today?" Rusl asked.

"Whoa, really? Today? I'd be honoured!" Link said with a huge smile on his face.

"Perfect!"

"Wait, Rusl... I need to look more presentable... I can't go looking like this! It'll be a disgrace to the princess' probably gorgeous eyes!" Link said in agony.

"Calm down, lover boy. I have new attire for you to wear." Rusl said, pointing at himself, acting like he's a super hero.

"Hey, I don't love the princess! But, really? You have new clothes for me?" Link said in surprise. He wasn't used to getting gifts, he never really asked anyone for anything, even on his birthday, even though he needed a lot of things, none for the sake of luxury... Considering he barely had a rupee to his name. What a humble man he is. A woman would be lucky to have a man like him, if you didn't take his financial issues to account.

But in all honesty, Link doesn't even remember his own birthday. When mayor Bo found out he didn't know his birthday, he considered the day he found him in the forest his birthday. Link agreed with mayor Bo; he didn't really find his birthday important anyway. He always thought that if it was important, he'd remember.

"Yes, it's from your mother." He explained.

"What?... But my mother left me years ago, from what I can vaguely remember..." Link said in confusion.

"Yes, I know, which I'm still sorry about... But when she abandoned you she left a bag too, with a note asking whoever found you to give it to you when you reach a certain age." Rusl explained, "It's amazing how she knew that someone would take you in. I guess she knew that society did have good people."

He took the backpack off his back and handed it to Link. Link thanked him with grace and ran quickly into his house, wondering what kind of clothes his mother left in his bag.

Link soon came out in a kelly green short-sleeved tunic with a brown belt, and a white long-sleeved undershirt. He also wore tight white pants, but still having enough room for his legs to breathe. He also wore dark brown high cut combat boots and finger-less gauntlets which went halfway up his forearms. To top it off, he wore a sleeping cap styled hat which matched the colour of his tunic.

He was about to go outside, but realized that if he was going to travel, he had to bring a weapon to defend himself with, just in case. With that being said, he ran to his room and grabbed his Ordon sword and wrapped the scabbard around one of his shoulders, placing it on his back.

Link went back outside only to see Rusl waiting, staring at the blade he created for the princess. He jumped off his doorstep, being too lazy to use the ladder, and made his way to Rusl.

"So... How does it look?..." Link asked with uncertainty.

"It sure looks rather odd... But it suits you for some odd reason which I can't depict..." Rusl said as he stared at Link, stroking his oddly styled mustache.

"I know right? I looked in the mirror, and it looked fitting. Though, the hat's a little peculiar, but I think I look presentable." Link agreed.

"You don't need to worry about Fado, I told him about you making your way to Hyrule under the request of the king, and he said he could manage the stables while you're gone, the goats have been behaving well lately anyway. I sent Hyrule a letter, they are expecting your arrival in two to three days, that's how long it usually took me. Don't worry, I told them you're wearing an uncommon styled green tunic. It's one of a kind, so they should know it's you." Rusl stated.

"Wow great! Thanks Rusl, I owe you." Link replied.

"Worry not, Link! There's no need to repay me, I have done nothing, other than making you do my job." Rusl laughed.

Link doing another person's job to get some extra rupees? That was nothing new for him; it was his life. However, there was one thing which was new; he genuinely _wanted _to do it this time.

"A great job if you ask me." He stated.

"Oh and Link, one more thing." Rusl said in a serious tone.

"Yes?" Link replied, curious about what he's about to hear.

"I know you're well mannered and respectful, and quite the charmer if you really tried to be, even though women seem to fall for you even though you don't try... But that's not the point! Just don't forget your place and where you stand in the hierarchy of Hyrule, okay? I know it sucks, but I'd rather have you return in one piece than either executed or put in jail, alright?" Rusl explained.

"Yes Rusl I'm aware, I won't forget. Thank you for everything." Link stated.

Rusl embraced Link in a short man hug, which he was hesitant, but returned the gesture nonetheless. He wasn't accustomed to much physical contact with other people, other than fighting.

"I'm glad I could do something for you for a change instead of you doing things for everyone else. I shouldn't be keeping you around here any longer by any means. Everyone in the village wishes you luck and bids you farewell. You should get going!" Rusl said, handing the princess' sword, scabbard, and letter of request with the Royal insignia embossed into the paper to Link, so he'll be able to enter Hyrule.

"You better hop on Ep-... Where's Epona?..."

"Huh?" Link replied in confusion.

They both stared at the patch of grass where his horse usually stayed, then took a look at each other for a second, knowing exactly where Epona is.

"Ilia." They both said simultaneously, sharing a laugh soon after.

"Thanks Rusl, I'll go get Epona and make my way there. Good-bye!" Link said, waving at Rusl as he began to walk away.

_"Man, Ilia needs to stop taking Epona all the time without telling me. It's kind of annoying now.. I mean, how long has it been since she started doing that? I don't know, but it's been a long time anyway. She must really love Epona, that must be it."_

* * *

Link soon entered the Ordon woods. He knew his way perfectly in this area, he once took the time to explore the woods during one of his rest days, attempting to become more familiar with the environment around him. He leisurely walked along the path, knowing that he wouldn't get attacked, because at this part of the woods, there weren't any animals that would be considered harmful, if any at all. He soon reached the Ordon spring, where he assumed Epona was temporarily resided. He took a moment to peek inside, trying to hide his body. Whatever he was assuming was correct; there he saw a short blonde girl with a short ponytail about his age, gently stroking the mane of his horse.

"Hey, Ilia!" Link said while entering the spring, greeting the short-haired blonde.

"Oh, Hi, Link..." Ilia replied, blushing slightly with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Well.. you stole my horse... Again..." Link said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that's why you're here..." She replied. _"I wish he was here to see me... He's never here to see me..."_

"Yeah.. I'm heading to Hyrule to deliver a sword to _the _princess. If I'm lucky enough I'll get to meet her." Link said with a smile.

"O-oh, great! When will you be back?" She asked.

"Well, uh... I'm not sure really. It might be short, but it might not... I've never really been there before." Link replied.

"Ah, I see. alright, stay safe, Link." She said, moving out of the way so he can mount Epona.

Ilia realized that something looked different about Link today. As obvious as it was, she couldn't instantly realize what was so different, but she eventually found out what it was.

"Nice clothes, I haven't seen them before. Where did you get them?" Ilia asked.

"Oh, my mom left them for me. Pretty neat, huh?" Link said while mounting Epona.

"Yes, they look good on you! I don't know why though..." She replied. _"My dad, mayor Bo, told me that Link's mom abandoned him deep in the Ordon woods... Why would she leave him something like that? It fit Link's perfectly too..."_

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. Well, I'll see you, Ilia. Thank you for bathing Epona for me." He said as he made Epona begin trotting.

"Bye Link!" She replied, "I'll miss you..." She muttered right after, quietly to herself while putting one hand on her chest.

* * *

Link was so excited to make his way to Hyrule; he hasn't really been anywhere else other than Ordon. Link opened a map which he conveniently found in one of the pockets of his tunic from his mother, and found the route to take to get to Hyrule. He wanted to get there as fast as he could, so he subconsciously made Epona run as much as she could, which caused her eventually to stop running and just trot slowly faster than he expected, but she did end up traveling a longer distance in a shorter period of time.

"Did I make you run too much, girl? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Link said to Epona, gently rubbing her mane.

He guided her to a big tree, full of beautiful green leaves in Hyrule field. Castle Town was only about an hour away from there he assumed, but the sun was setting and Epona looked too tired to move more, so he decided he would continue his journey in the morning.

He dismounted Epona and sat down, luckily Epona was very obedient and didn't move unless Link commanded her to do so. But even if she did decide to move, there was luckily some horse grass which was shaped like a horseshoe that Link could use to recite "Epona's Song" if he needed her to come back. If there wasn't any horse grass around, he could always just take out his old, little brown ocarina and play the melody there.

Of course an ocarina isn't a necessity in life, so you could consider it a luxury... But to him it's not. Link found it in Ordon Woods on the day he went to explore it. When he found it he washed it in the lake located it in the village, and spent a lot of his free time on his rest days to practice and create different melodies. You could say it's a part of him now.

"Good-night, girl. We'll finish our journey in the morning." Link said to her.

Epona replied with a neigh, and Link laid back on the grass and closed his eyes. He was hoping no animals would come attack him during the night, but he was sure that she would make a loud enough sound to wake him if anything happened. Link was too tired to care anyway. He shut his eyes, with a faint smile. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep peacefully.

The sun came up just as fast as Link fell asleep. Of course, that's how it seems when one wakes up. Epona neighed loudly, which in turn, made Link wake up. The dirty-blonde haired Hylian boy rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking at the sun.

"Ah, what time is it? I have no idea, but the sun has completely risen.. It's probably around eight o'clock? I guess. Whatever time it is, it's time to get going, girl." Link said as he mounted Epona, and spurred her.

About an hour and fifteen minutes have passed, and Link was finally in Castle Town. Horses weren't allowed to enter, so Link had to leave her in a nearby stable for awhile. He felt bad for her, but it was the only way he could enter.

He took a step into Castle Town, and his jaw drapped. He's never been in a highly populated area, being from Ordon and all. He looked around and he saw more people with ears just like his; pointed. He thought he was born with some type of defect until he was informed that he's not human, but a Hylian. Though, there were still some humans in Castle town. There were so many people, and so many stalls. Everyone in town had something to do today, they were either selling, or they were buying, or just going for a stroll. It was evident that some people were more financially stable than others, sadly.

He finally made it to the entrance of Hyrule, and he had a huge smile engraved in his face while his eyes wandered, looking at the environment of the castle, until he was stopped by two castle guards; one with an oddly thin, but long mustache, while the other was kind of on the fat side, not too fat, but not skinny either. He should've expected to be stopped, considering he was about to enter royal territory.

"HALT!" The chubby one yelled.

Link instantly stopped.

"State your business immediately!" The oddly mustached guard yelled right after.

"I-I'm here to deliver a package to the princess of Hyrule." Link stated as firmly as he could.

"Yeah right! You're funny, kid. Saying something like that just to meet the princess. Believe me, I've heard this excuse billions of times before from other men. It's not gonna happen, son. So just make your way home to save some of your dignity." Said the chubby one in a rude tone.

"Oh, really? So... I can't come in?..." Link said with a slight pout.

"No, you can't! Don't pout, kid, you're embarrassing yourself." The oddly mustached guard stated in a rude tone.

Link hated when people were to mean and heartless... Not everyone deserved to be treated that way. So, he decided that he would have some fun of his own and pretended to look really sad, then slowly brought out the letter with the Royal insignia embossed in the paper from his tunic.

"B-but... I... Oops!" Link said, dropping the paper purposely, "Could you please get that for me?..." He asked politely.

"Clutz." Muttered the mustached guard under his breath.

The chubby guard bent down and picked up the letter. Both guards took a look at what was in the paper, which was indeed invading someone's privacy... But Link didn't mind, he thought it was better if they looked anyway. Then, their mouths dropped.

"So, now may I enter the castle?" Link said with a triumphant and slightly childish smile.

"Y-yes... I guess so..." The mustached guard said, clenching his fists while the other one returned the letter to Link.

"Don't clench your fists in anger, you're embarrassing yourself." Link replied, mimicking the guard's tone.

The chubby guard let out a little giggle, but held in the rest of it.

"Shut up!" The mustached guard yelled to Link, pointing his spear at him, causing him to take a step back, still smiling at them. Usually if someone did that to him, he'd unsheath his sword for a means of self-defense, but he decided not to because these are Hyrule guards... He'd probably get in trouble.

Suddenly, a beautiful, slim Shiekah woman with red eyes that looked like they could pierce right through someone's soul appeared out of nowhere after a cloud of smoke appeared and quickly dispersed. Link got startled which caused him to lose his balance and fall back on his rear.

"Keldo! That is NOT the way we treat guests, is it?!" Yelled Impa, appearing beside Keldo (_kel-doh), _with anger evident in her bright red eyes.

"N-no lady Impa! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please don't tell the princess or her parents!" Keldo pleaded, while the chubby guard stood there silently in shock; he was always scared of Impa. And now, Link is too.

_"I guess her eyes can really pierce right through someone's soul."_ Link thought._  
_

"Fine, I won't tell them, _this time_. Consider yourselves lucky. But, this is a warning to BOTH of you! Understood?! Next time I won't be so generous." Impa yelled.

"Y-yes, I understand." Keldo answered.

"FINN!"

"Yes lady Impa! I understand clearly!" Finn replied, finally having words exit his mouth.

"Disperse." Impa said in a subtle, but firm tone.

The two guards jumped in shock, and quickly made their way to each side of the entrance, leaving a big opening for Impa and Link to enter.

Impa took a few steps forward, and stood in front of Link.

_"Please don't hurt me..."_

She offered him a hand, while showing a sweet, genuine smile.

_"Whoa... She's feared by others and she's quite beautiful. Who is she anyway? She doesn't look Hylian... And she's dressed oddly, but hey, I guess we have that in common." _Link thought as he took Impa's hand, returning her genuine smile with one of his own.

"Please forgive me on behalf of those two imbeciles. Some of the guards forget how to behave sometimes. May I ask your name?" Impa asked.

"M-my name is Link, thank you." He replied.

"From what I've heard, you brought something for the princess. Correct?" Impa asked Link as he stood up, "And from what I can see, it's something she's been impatiently waiting for."

"Y-yes, ma'am. I've brought the sword king Daphnes and queen Leina requested to have made for their daughter." Link said nervously.

"Impa, you can call me Impa. There's no need to be nervous, Link. I won't hurt you." She replied, smiling at him again, trying to make him relax. Which worked, by the way.

_"Oh thank the goddesses."_

"Thank you, Impa." Link said. When he heard what she said, his shoulders dropped a bit and he looked less stiff. He walked beside her as she guided him through the castle. She was a little shorter than Link, he was 5'9 in height without his boots on, while Impa stood at 5'7.

"The princess will be delighted to receive her gift today, Link." Impa said.

"I hope she'll like it, the blacksmith in Ordon worked really hard and fast to get this done for her, wanting to deliver it as soon as possible while smithing it with the finest quality of metals." Link replied.

"Well, Link. The only way to know that is by finding out yourself." Impa said, causing Link to get confused.

"What do you mean?..."

"Din, Farore, and Nayru blessed you today." Impa stated while grinning.

"Huh? Uhm, I still don't get it, Impa... Sorry." Link stated.

"Today, Link. Today, you'll be meeting the princess of Hyrule, presenting her sword to her." Impa said, while putting one hand on his shoulder.

Link stopped, and his eyes opened wide, really exposing the cobalt blue colour of his irises.

"R-really, Impa?... I, get to meet the princess?" Link asked with a hint of disbelief.

_"Me... A peasant with the lowest lifestyle... Abandoned and homeless until I was found and generously taken in, working six days a week and still not having a rupee to my name... Meeting Princess Zelda? The heir to the castle of Hyrule... I've truly been blessed by the Goddesses, and I'm thankful for that... I guess I'm finally really lucky for once in my life. Poor Rusl, he missed his chance. But, I guess his loss is my gain, though I don't like thinking that way."_

"Yes, you do. Normally if there was to be a delivery made, it would be delivered through me. But today, for this occasion, her highness wanted to personally obtain her precious gift." Impa explained.

"Oh Goddess, this is quite an honour, I'm speechless." Link stated with a huge smile, showing his perfectly shaped jaw line.

"If you think you're speechless now, just wait until you meet her." Impa said with a smile.

_"I'm curious to see Zelda's reaction, this boy is young definitely drop-dead gorgeous... He looks quite young, but he's delivering something so that means he's at least eighteen... He should be around her age. Not to mention he's well mannered, too. Other than his incident with Finn and Keldo. But I can't blame him for that, they're both quite obnoxious. I found that quite entertaining though, I must say. Plus, Zelda has never really shown an interest in princes of other kingdoms, or boys for that matter. But this one, I have a feeling about this one. However, I'm not sure why..." _

"I hope I don't embarrass myself too much." Link said, scratching the back of his head under his pointed cap.

"Worry not, I'm sure you'll be fine." Impa said.

"You know, you look kinda scary, but you're actually a really nice woman, Impa. Has anyone ever told you that before?" Link said as he complemented her. How could he have not?

"My my, thank you, Link, I'm flattered. And no, not often at least. Most people in the castle are just scared of me." She replied.

"I can tell, your appearance is quite intimidating." Link said, laughing slightly.

"Never let appearances deceive you, Link." She said wisely, "Things aren't always as they seem."

After a long walk through the main hallway, and a nice conversation, they finally reached the two front doors of the throne room. These doors were huge, probably three times the size of Link. They were red, trimmed with gold, and had the Royal insignia on each door.

"I'm excited, and anxious... That's normal, right?" Link said nervously.

Impa couldn't hold in a giggle, this boy was quite adorable.

"Brace yourself, Link. I'm opening the doors now. She's waiting inside." Impa said, still giggling.

Link swallowed hard, and hoped for the best. This was going to be a moment of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's chapter two! Okay, I know the outfit I described that Link was wearing isn't the one from Twilight Princess, it's the one from Ocarina of Time. I love the outfit that Link wears in OoT, it just looks so nice on him. Plus, don't blame me for the bad names for the guards! I'm not really that good with names... And I wanted to make the names a bit peculiar so it sounded more Hylian, though I'm not sure I've done a good job at that. These two guard roles aren't particularly relevant anyway... When people with bigger roles get introduced I'll do a better job with their names, so don't worry!**

**Impa's advice, I like it.**

**Sorry about the Ilia scene being so short, but I wanted to get a hint of her personality out at the beginning, just cause...**

**Sippurp123 - **Thank you for such a nice review! When I read it it truly made me smile and you made my day. I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Also, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Forbidden Love. Make sure to tune in next chapter... It's the chapter that involves Link and Zelda's first meeting and encounter. Team ZeLink :D**

**I'd really appreciate reviews, they mean a lot to me. Thank you all, Love ya!**


	3. A Destined Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? Guess who's updating! Haha. I know this is the chapter that many of you have been anticipating for a few days considering it was when I last updated my story. This chapter is the first meeting of Link and Zelda, ouuuu.**

Something messed up happened when I saved this document... It turned into code... So I had to remove the codes from the text. Like when you bold or italicize a body of text, and when I saved it and previewed it on this site, the codes for everything showed... It's so annoying you don't understand. There was like no way to fix it... Other than me backspacing the codes of each line out of the chapter. Not to mention that this chapter is longer than the first two... But I did for you guys!

**Happy Canada Day [even though it was yesterday. I actually wrote this yesterday but I didn't get to post it because of the little mishap I had] to all my fellow Canadians out there. As some of you may know, I'm live in Canada haha.**

**So, without further ado, the third installment of _Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, she's so pretty though huh, isn't she? Yes she is.**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**A Destined Meeting**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_Earlier that day..._

Zelda woke up early this morning, she couldn't be more excited than she already was. Today was the day she would receive what she's been longing for; her sword. In all honesty, she barely slept much at all due to her excitement.

Zelda's eyes popped open and she sat up, and yawned as she stretched her arms in the air. She had a very cute yawn. She then stood up and opened her red, silk curtains to look outside at the weather. She loved the smoothness of silk.

"Good morning Hyrule, guess what day it is today!" She shrieked to herself, "Yep! You're right! I'm getting my sword today. I'm so excited! I've always wanted one, but my daddy always said no. He always said 'sweetheart a sword is to be wielded by a man to serve and protect his loved ones, and the royalty of the land he resides in.' I always hated when he said that... But at the end I ended up believing him. This is such a surprise, I'm more excited than I thought I'd be!"

Suddenly, her door opened quietly and Impa peeped into her room, and quietly stepped into it.

"Oh, Princess! You're up already?" Impa asked.

Zelda giggled and smiled at her.

"Yes Impa! I am. I'm excited about receiving my sword today! That's what the letter we've received from the blacksmith in Ordon said, right?" She asked.

"Yes Zelda, that's what it said." Impa replied with a smile.

"Yay! Oh my goddess I'm so excited!" Zelda said as she twirled around in her nightgown causing Impa to cover her eyes and turn away quickly.

"Princess!" Impa cried.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Your nightgown... It's not very long..."

Zelda's cheeks suddenly became the same colour as Impa's eyes.

"O-oh.. Impa did you see..." She mumbled.

"Yes princess.. Your bottom half, front and back..." Impa said as she sighed.

Zelda put both her hands on her crotch in embarrassment. Impa used to bathe her when she was a baby and a child, but as she grew older it was unanimous between the both of them that there should be certain boundaries about what Impa was allowed to see and wasn't allowed to see. She was allowed to see the princess in her undergarments, but not anything further.

"I.. I'm embarrassed... I-Impa..." She stuttered. Nobody has ever seen any private part of her bare ever since she became an adolescent.

"I'm going to leave now, princess. To save you from further embarrassment. Just get ready, okay? Your sword should be arriving in an hour or two." Impa said as she bowed and quickly made her way out the door.

Zelda sighed, she knew her body was definitely one that was blessed by the goddesses, because her figure was flawless and she always made sure it looked its best. But she was too embarrassed to show anyone... She wondered how she would show her body to her future husband if she was embarrassed because Impa has seen part of it. She really should start wearing underwear to bed, but, she didn't like that.

The thought quickly escaped her head as she soon remembered the reason why she twirled in the first place. She quickly ran to her huge dress closet and found the dress she was going to wear; her usual one for formal events. She knew that if she was receiving a delivery from someone outside of the castle, she must dress formally.

She took the hanger which was holding the dress and placed it on her bed. Luckily, it wasn't a puffy ball gown, it was just a dress which one might say was too beautiful for words.

She slipped on the A-line styled dress with flowed all the way down her toes. It did not have a bodice, but instead had a layer of dark purple which flowed from her shoulders to the bottom of her buttocks. The front of the fabric however, separated just under her breast creating a triangular shape, and at the back created a pointed kind of shape. The dress didn't reveal too much of her chest, but it did expose some cleavage. And her back was a revealed in a V shape due to the fabric, therefore exposing less and less as it reached her lower back. The bottom of her dress was trimmed with the same purple as the top part of her dress, and above that were certain patterns that she couldn't make out; but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

Along with the dress, she wore a banner which resided at the first of the skirt, which was connected by various embroidered gold chains with blue gems. The banner was a blue with very low hue, and her family insignia was present at the top, accompanied by various gold trim. She then put her gold headdress with a blue gem on it on her head and put her earrings on. But before putting it on, she had to tie the bottom of her long, brunette hair into a very short and low ponytail, while wrapping her long, thick sideburns in a very long gold ribbon on each side. On her shoulders she wore gold pauldrons which were very light and overlapped the adjacent parts of her shoulders and back. They were connected by a gold necklace with red and blue gems which resided above her breasts.

Zelda walked back to her closet to get a pair of high heels to wear. She picked a pair of open-toed white ones which she sidled her feet in. She hated stockings; she never wore them unless it was absolutely necessary. Her dress was long anyway, she couldn't even see her toes. She then took a look at herself in the mirror and was quite satisfied. Other than a bit of lip gloss, she didn't wear any type of make up; she hated her face being a canvas for maids to paint on. Besides, her natural beauty was something that make up could never outdo.

Usually she would wear her white opera gloves trimmed with gold and embroidered with the tri-force, but she wanted the first touch of her sword to be with her bare hands, so she decided not to wear them.

And finally, she was ready. It took her exactly an hour and 34 minutes to get ready without any breaks. It took much longer than it would've with the help of Impa and a few maids, but she was too excited to think about asking them.

She walked to the kitchen for breakfast, and saw a glass of cold Lon Lon milk waiting for her, and beside that she saw a pile of freshly made pancakes smothered in syrup with a small pile of butter placed on top for her to eat. She got even happier and quickly made her way to the table and sat down. She ate with sophistication as the head chef was in the kitchen, thanking him for the meal. But as soon as he left, she began devouring her pancakes; she loved pancakes.

A few minutes have passed and Impa entered the kitchen, wanting to warn her that the delivery boy was nearby.

"Princess..." Impa said.

Zelda turned to her side and looked at Impa with her cute, big smoke-gray with a hint of blue eyes, and a mouth full of pancakes... Not to mention the fork was still in her mouth.

Impa put a hand on her face to suppress a laugh, but was definitely unable to; Zelda was still as cute as she was as a child.

"Mmm, Mm-mm?" Zelda asked with her mouth full.

"Zelda, you're seventeen now. Please chew your food first." Impa said, still giggling, "And don't talk with your mouth full, you should know that."

Zelda took a few moments to chew her mouthful of pancakes and swallowed, taking a sip of her milk soon after.

"Sorry, yes Impa?..." Zelda asked, a little embarrassed because she's been caught acting unladylike.

"The delivery boy is in Castle Town and will soon arrive here at the castle."

Zelda's eyes went from embarrassed to full of life as she shot up from her chair running to Impa. Impa took her cloak and wiped Zelda's mouth with it.

"Impa!" She said in surprise.

"Princesses aren't supposed to have milk mustaches." Impa said as she laughed.

"Shiekahs aren't supposed to leave their clans." Zelda retorted as a joke.

"Touché, princess." Impa said as they both shared a laugh.

"Shall we?" Impa asked with a smile, offering Zelda her arm.

"We shall." She replied as she took her arm and the pair made their way to the throne room.

They soon reached the throne room, and both Impa and Zelda waited together.

"Princess." Impa called her.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"The delivery boy you're going to meet isn't royal, therefore when he bows to you, you do not have to lift your hand up for him to kiss, understood?" Impa firmly stated.

"Yes Impa, I know. I only let people do that when I have to, anyway. And, when have I ever let someone who wasn't royalty kiss my hand?" Zelda asked while laughing slightly.

"I know, princess. I'm just reminding you. It's part of my job." Impa said. Then suddenly, she felt something.

"Princess, the delivery boy is being held up at the entrance by Keldo and Finn... I'm going to get him. Wait here." Impa said as she teleported outside.

Zelda always wondered how Impa does this stuff. Shiekah magic, she guessed.

* * *

_Continuing From Chapter Two..._

"W-wait! Impa! I'm not ready yet!" Link said as he lightly put his hand on Impa's forearm, stopping her from opening the door.

Impa was surprised by Link's sudden action, especially because it involved physical contact and they've just met. But she decided to let it slide. Even though his hand was wrapped in a finger-less gauntlet, she could feel that it was rather soft. Not as soft as Zelda's hands of course, she was the princess and took much care of her body after all.

"Link, don't worry. You'll do just fine. Just relax, walk beside me, and smile. I know the princess' appearance may be breath-taking, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." Impa said to try to calm him down, "Trust me, you'll be great. We'll in walk together."

Link took a breath in, and then exhaled.

"You're right, Impa. I can do this. Thank you." Link said.

Impa smiled, and opened the door.

_"Okay, Link. Relax. You can do this. You've endured much more in your life; you can handle this easily. She's just the princess."_

Impa and Link both took steps into the colossal throne room, and Link took a moment to observe his surroundings; It was a long walk from their position to the princess.

There was a red carpet which started from the entrance all the way to the thrones, and there were identical flights of stairs on the left and right side of the room which resided at half the length of the room itself. It lead to a hallway with beautiful gold railings along the hallway itself making a rectangle shape along all the walls; it looked like a big indoor balcony.

At the end of the throne room was the three thrones. The biggest one which was red, embroidered in gold is the king's, the smaller one to the left of that one was slightly smaller but had the exact same design was most likely the queen's, and the smallest one on the right side of the King's was in Link's opinion more beautiful than the other two, so that one probably belonged to Zelda.

As he made a few steps closer, he looked below the thrones and realized that there was a woman who resided in front of the thrones, who was more beautiful than anyone he has ever seen in his entire life.

"Is that the... Princess?" Link asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Link. That is princess Zelda herself." She replied.

Link didn't bother observing the environment of the throne room, and kept his eyes on Zelda as he continued to make his way to her. He kept a beautiful smile on his face, making himself look more formal.

_"She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life; more beautiful than I've imagined..."_

Zelda stood there patiently, knowing she had to look elegant, even though her excitement wanted to take over her body and rush to the delivery boy to take it from him.

She noticed his cobalt blue eyes looking at her, and she returned it with a gaze of her own.

_"She's looking at me... I'm melting... But keep your cool, Link. Keep walking, and smile."_

As her gaze met his, she quickly wanted to look away, but for some reason, she couldn't... She didn't know why. It's not that she couldn't, it's just that she didn't want to... But she wouldn't admit that to herself. Suddenly, something was building up inside of her.

_"Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling I've never felt before?... I'm the princess... Princesses aren't supposed to feel this way around peasants... Do princesses ever feel this way at all?..."_ She thought.

Impa looked at the princess and saw how Zelda was getting flustered without knowing why. _"I knew it! Sparks are flying, I can feel it."_

The pair made their way to the princess, and as Link got closer, Zelda began to get even more nervous.

_"He's quite good looking... His eyes, are just... Zelda! No! He's a peasant. Stop. You can't do this! It is forbidden!"_

They finally reached the princess, and their gazes never left each other the whole time. Link knew that he had to be respectful, so, he got down on one knee and put his right hand on his heart, and his left hand behind his back.

"Good morning, your majesty." Link said with confidence while bowing his head.

"G-good m-m-morning." Zelda stuttered.

_"Dammit Zelda! Stop stuttering! You're supposed to have perfect flowing speech... But he has such a sexy voice... No Zelda! Be strong! Goddesses help please..."_

Zelda subconsciously lifted her hand upwards as Link began to stand up. She wasn't allowed to do that, Impa just told her that. But she didn't even know she was doing it...

He knew what that meant; she wanted him to kiss it. He was hesitant to take it, but she never took her hand away therefore indicating that she really wanted him to do it.

He quietly inhaled and exhaled, then gently took her hand in his, and Zelda's mind went blank; the only thing she thought about was the soft touch of this Hylian's fingertips and leather gauntlets.

Link slowly brought her hand closer and closer to his lips, and Zelda's heart was racing. She didn't know it, but Link's heart was racing as well. He gently pressed his lips on the dorsal (opposite side of palm) of her hand, and rested his lips there a little longer than he's supposed to, but hey, Link wanted to make the most out of this moment.

As Link's lips gently interacted with her hand, Zelda bit her lip and closed her eyes as she looked down. They both had the same feeling; something ignited between the two of them.

_"Link's keeping his cool better than I thought; I thought he would be the flustered one... But Zelda is as flustered as ever... I hope she can pull herself together." _Impa thought.

As soon as Link's lips departed from her hand, he looked up at her with a smile.

_"He has a beautiful smile... I-I'm weak, I don't know why..."_

She looked at him and returned returned it with a sweet, genuine smile of her own.

_"Her smile... I... Link, stay strong."_

"I'm here to make a delivery, your majesty. I've brought the gift that king Daphnes and queen Lana requested." Link stated, still looking in her eyes.

"W-what?" Zelda muttered quietly, but loud enough for Link to hear.

Link was confused, was this a trick?

Impa knew she had to save Zelda, she wasn't handling this very well at all. She then quickly left Link's side stood beside Zelda and muttered "Princess, the sword..."

"O-oh, yeah! I forgot..." Zelda whispered back to Impa.

_"She forgot?... Oh my, she's more flustered than I thought. Earlier she was so excited, now she can't remember anything..."_

King Daphnes entered the throne room from the back door which resided behind the thrones. He heard that the delivery was to be made today and wanted to be present, even though his daughter was receiving it personally. He just wanted to see the look on his daughter's face as she received the gift.

Link was about to reach for the scabbard when-

"HALT! INTRUDER!" Yelled a tall Hylian guard in full silver plate armour with a medium helmet that didn't cover his face as he kicked the doors open.  
This sudden event caused everyone in the room to jump in shock and turn around, facing him. Even King Daphnes got startled.

The guard ran to Link and pointed his sword at his throat.

"Unsheathe your sword, intruder!" He yelled.

King Daphnes ran to his daughter and Impa as fast as he could... Which wasn't really fast; he wasn't athletic, or fit.

"Zelda, honey? What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nigma's just making another scene, _again_..." Zelda stated as she sighed.

"B-but, I mean no harm! I only came to deliver a package! I really don't want to fight..." Link said as he lifted his hands up in innocence, taking a step back.

"You dare trespass thinking you would not have to fight?! Foolish!" Nigma yelled.

_"Sigh.. Nigma never uses his head... But his sword skills are the best here... That's the only reason why I kept him."_ King Daphnes thought.

"I-I'm not trespassing I swe-" Link said as he was interrupted by Nigma, who picked him up and threw him across the room. Link screamed in surprise.

* * *

Zelda shrieked loudly as she put her hand over her mouth to try to lessen the volume of her sound.

"Daddy you have to stop this! That boy might get hurt!" She pleaded quietly.

"Nonsense, my daughter. You see, a Hylian does not wield a sword unless he knows how to use it. It's a code created by our ancestors that is followed by all Hylians. If matters get too serious for the boy to handle, I promise I will stop the fight immediately." He said.

"O-okay dad..." Zelda said quietly, putting her hands to her chest, hoping the boy would be okay.

"Besides, I want to know the skills that my people have when it comes to wielding a blade." King Daphnes added.

* * *

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't want to embarrass you." Nigma stated, "Just kidding, I did." Then, he laughed.

_"Is every guard in Hyrule this obnoxious?... I guess I need to fight back."_

Link stood up, and removed the scabbard of the princess' sword from his belt, and threw it at Impa, she caught it and nodded as a thank you.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight you. But I must warn you, you might get hurt. I don't want to hurt you." Link stated firmly as he unsheathed his sword with his left hand.

"My my, aren't you full of spunk? I hate spunk. I'm going to embarrass you in front of the princess herself!" Nigma stated rudely, then turned to Zelda and Daphnes, bowing to both.

Link looked at both Zelda and the king. He had no idea how long the king was there, but he didn't care... He noticed the beautiful brunette was worried out of her mind for him, her face gave that away. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

_"So this is a fight to cause embarrassment, huh?... I guess I'll have to conspire as much as I don't want to." _Link thought.

Link loved to fight, it brought up a type of adrenaline that he enjoyed so much. He trained a lot during his free days if he's not playing the Ocarina, and Fado lets him train during his job at the rang if there's nothing to do.

Link's adrenaline rose and suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face. "Shall we?"

"I'll make you wish you never step foot in this place!" Nigma yelled as he charged at Link.

_"This is for you, princess."_

Link charged at Nigma at a faster pace, though it was unfair, since Nigma was covered in armour. That didn't matter to Link, though. He wasn't fighting to kill, he was fighting to embarrass. After all, that's what Nigma wanted, right?

Both their swords clashed together, and both fighters pushed their swords against each other, trying to use brute strength. Link jumped back with a back flip, and Nigma jumped back as well.

_"This boy is agile, I can tell by the way he moves and jumps... And he's also strong, being able to hold his position as Nigma attempted to break his defenses." _Daphnes thought.

Nigma charged at Link again, slashing left and right. Link blocked all of his strikes, but needed to take a step back per block. He knew Nigma was slashing out of anger, therefore not thinking rationally. So, after blocking another strike, he rolled under Nigma's legs and jumped, then rotated his body, and tornado kicked Nigma in the helmet, causing Nigma to fall over and drop his sword.

_"YES! I got him!"_

_"Brilliant strategist, and very acrobatic. I'm very impressed." _Daphnes thought.

_"My my... He's amazing..."_ Zelda thought as she smiled.

"Outstanding. Link's not just a pretty face." Impa said out loud, causing Zelda and Daphnes to look at her. She didn't mind them, and kept watching.

Nigma picked himself up and grabbed his weapon off the ground, ruining Link's happy moment. He laughed, quite loudly.

"You think that's enough to stop me, punk?!" Nigma yelled, "So naive! I'll make you pay!"

Link got into his battle stance as Nigma charged at him again. Link took the offensive position and slashed at Nigma first, forcing him to block Link's slashes. Link was strategically slashing in opposite directions making it hard for Nigma to block, but he was doing a good job blocking _all _of Link's strikes.

He slashed at Nigma again diagonally, but Nigma parried his attack, causing Link to lose balance.

_"Damn!"_

Nigma slashed with all his might at Link's sword, causing it to fly out of Link's hands and across the throne room as he fell on his rear.

"I've got you now, kid. Say your goodbyes!" Nigma said victoriously.

* * *

"Daddy he lost his weapon! Please stop the fight! I don't want him to get injured in any way..." Zelda pleaded again, taking her dad's hand in both of hers.

"Relax, honey. He doesn't look like he's done yet. I want to see how smart he is. Again, if it gets too rough, I'll make Nigma desist. Worry not, honey. The boy will be fine. Please relax." Daphnes replied.

Zelda let go of her dad's hand and stared at the two fighters. Impa knew how nervous Zelda was getting, so she held Zelda's hand in hers. Zelda looked at Impa and smiled, she was glad someone was there to comfort her.

* * *

Link was so nervous; he never lost his weapon in combat before; when he trained with Rusl, or even when he was fighting vicious animals, he's never lost his sword. But he couldn't let Nigma sense that he was nervous... He had to show a strong front.

"I'm not done yet." Link said as he stared at Nigma with his eyes narrowed and smiled mischievously.

Nigma began laughing hard, "Is that so, peasant? Well then, I'm sorry I have to take your life!"

Zelda felt her heart break a little when she heard the words that came out of Nigma's mouth.

_"Nigma can't take his life... It's not fair to him! It's not fair to me! Don't ask me why, because I don't know... It's just not, okay?!"_ Zelda thought as she argued with... Herself.

He charged at Link again, and Link's nerves started to rise... How as he going to get himself out of this? He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the princess because of this guy.

Nigma began slashing continuously, knowing that at least one of his slashes would hit Link considering he had no means of defense. Link observed the movement of his arms, attempting to figure out which was he was slashing next so he could dodge his strikes. A piece of Zelda's heart broke every slash Nigma took at Link; it was like a slash at him was a slash at her.

Link was successfully dodging all of Nigma's attacks. At one point it was like he was doing it with ease; which he was.

_"Like I said, very intelligent. I like this boy. I like his style. Very calm demeanor."_ Daphnes thought as he observed Link.

Nigma kept slashing at Link in frustration, and Link easily dodged his strikes, rolling around him, rolling left and right, and even flipping out of the way. Link had a plan, and Nigma was falling into his trap quite perfectly.

He knew he was getting tired, slashing aimlessly at the boy in green who was his target. Link noticed that his strikes were getting weaker and sloppier, and he knew it was his time to strike. He ducked under one of Nigma's horizontal blows and grabbed Nigma's right hand which held his sword, and twisted his wrist. Luckily Nigma wasn't wearing gauntlets or Link would've been done for.

Nigma screamed as his grip on his sword got loose, and Link easily took it from his hand, then did a spin attack while crouching, aiming for Nigma's metal boots, causing him to fall on his rear.

"I told you I wasn't done." Link said in triumph as he smiled at Nigma.

_"Yes! He's safe! Thank the goddesses!" _Zelda thought.

_"Well done, Link. You're a true warrior."_ Impa thought.

"He outsmarted and outmaneuvered Nigma so easily. This boy is quite young too, I must say." Daphnes said out loud as he rubbed his beard.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Nigma yelled as he got up.

Link beckoned Nigma to come at him, and Nigma ran at him at full speed, without a weapon. Link knew he was going to win, but Nigma would never admit it.

Link easily swung the fuller of Nigma's sword at Nigma's chest like a baseball bat, causing him to fall again... Link really hoped that he wouldn't get up, but he got back up again.

"Will you ever give up? I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." Link asked.

"I won't give up until I kill you kid!" Nigma yelled in fatigue.

Link ran behind him before Nigma could make a move, and jumped on his back, putting his legs over his shoulders like Nigma was Epona and Link used the fuller of Nigma's sword to slap Nigma's butt three times like he was a horse, causing Nigma to scream, then Link shifted his body to the front of Nigma's body, still holding on to his platebody armour as he maneuvered his body to the ground, then kicked Nigma off him. Nigma screamed in pain as he landed on his back, not getting back up.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of the princess." Link stated with a devilish smile as he slashed left, right, then twirled his sword twice, then sheathing the sword back into his scabbard... Which was weird because the sword wasn't his, but it fit perfectly.

"I-I...I'll kill y-...y.." Nigma muttered loudly before he passed out.

_"Well done, Link. You've outdone yourself."_ Impa thought.

_"My hero..."_ Zelda thought as she put her hands to her chest and smiled like a child. _"Wait what? He's not my hero. He isn't my anything!..."_

King Daphnes stood there in awe while Link momentarily celebrated his victory. Link noticed a sword that was lying down on the floor across the room, which belonged to him. He quickly unsheathed Nigma's sword and dropped it beside Nigma's body, and quickly sprinted to his sword and sheathed it.

Impa threw the scabbard with Zelda's sword back to Link with a smile, and he caught it. After that, he walked in front of Zelda and went down on one knee, holding the scabbard horizontally with both hands and up in the air, waiting for her to take it.

"I apologize for the minor delay, princess." Link said as he apologized.

Zelda slowly took the scabbard out of Link's hands, and he looked up and smiled at her. She loved that smile, even though she's only seen it twice.

"Thank you." Zelda managed to say.

"Hello, son." King Daphnes said out loud.

Link was shocked for a moment, he forgot that the king was there the whole time. He stood up and shifted his body to face the king to acknowledge him.

"Hello, your majesty. It is an honour to meet you in person." Link said, getting down on one knee again and bowing to the king.

"Please rise," Daphnes said, "You've got quite some skill with a sword, my boy."

"Thank you, your highness. I've been training with a blade since I turned seven." Link replied respectfully as he stood back up.

"Ah, I see. And how old are you now?" He asked.

"I recently turned eighteen, your majesty." Link replied.

_"I knew he was Zelda's age!" _Impa thought in triumph. She loved when she was right.

"So, a veteran with the art of the blade then, are you not?" Daphnes asked.

"If my skill fulfills the criteria, your majesty." Link said respectfully.

"Yes, it does, Link. I'm very impressed with your fighting skills. You're definitely a true Hylian." King Daphnes said.

"I bid you my most gracious thanks, your highness. It means a lot coming from you." Link said as he bowed.

"It was nice meeting you, son. What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Link, your majesty." Link explained.

"Well, Link. I hope to see your here again. I must get going, I have duties to fulfill today." Daphnes said.

"Farewell, your highness." Link said respectfully with a bow.

King Daphnes said bye to his daughter and Impa, then made his way out the door.

"Th-thank you for bringing this for me today." Zelda stuttered.

"The honour is all mine, princess Zelda." Link said with a smile as he bowed.

"Well, Link. I guess your work is done here. It would be best if you made your journey back to your home." Impa stated.

"Yes, you're right, Impa. I'll g-"

"N-no! Wait! Don't go yet!" Zelda butted in, quite loudly. Truth is, she had no idea why she said that. She really had nothing else to say.

"Is there something you need, princess?" Link asked politely.

"Uh... There's uhm..." Zelda muttered.

Impa stood there confused, but soon realized that Zelda was stalling because she didn't want the boy she's interested in to leave yet.

"There's something I need to give you as a reward for making your journey here! I'll be right back, don't move!" Zelda said as she picked up her dress and quickly ran out the back door of the throne room, attempting to find _anything _she could give Link.

"She's beautiful... But she seems quite shy." Link said.

"She's not shy, Link. There's a reason why she's so flustered." Impa hinted, smiling at Link.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not catching on.

"Don't worry about it, Link." Impa said.

"What do you think she's getting?..." He asked with curiosity, changing the subject from what she had just said.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me she was planning to give something to the delivery boy." Impa said, beginning to ponder about what Zelda was trying to pull here.

They stood there in silence as they waited for Zelda's return. after a few minutes, Zelda came running back in, and stood in front of them.

"I wanted to give you something, to thank you for making the journey to present me with this gift. Also, to ask forgiveness on behalf of Nigma's rash assumption and actions." Zelda said politely. She finally composed herself.

Oh, Nigma. Everyone forgot about him as he stayed there, lying on the floor, still unconscious.

She then walked towards Link, and soon they were standing a foot apart. "Link, please hold your hand out." Zelda asked politely.

Link held one of his hands out, and looked at Zelda and smiled, he was speechless. What does he do when he's speechless? He smiles. But everyone loved his smile, even in Ordon, though they don't see it often.

Zelda looked at his hand momentarily, and then looked back up at Link, who was again, looking into her eyes. But this time, they were even closer together than earlier. Zelda lost her composure, again.

_"W-why did I have to stand so close... I don't get it... I thought I composed myself..."_

She couldn't help but look into Link's eyes as well. And she saw something she hasn't seen in anyone's eyes before; purity, passion, love, empathy, ambition, and a bit of past suffering. She didn't know exactly what that all looked like, but she knew it once she saw it.

They stared at each other with smiles for a brief moment, but Impa knew she had to interrupt before either of them do something rash.

"Princess, you had something to give Link?" Impa asked, causing Zelda to snap back to reality, leaving her fantasy. Link stood there, still smiling.

"Y-yes, I had something." Zelda said as she placed her left hand under Link's right hand, and placed a small, pink bag with the royal family logo on it which was wrapped with a tiny white rope to keep it shut with her right hand.

"W-what's this, your highness?" Link asked in awe as he looked at his hand.

Zelda didn't remove her hand from under Link's. "Open it."

Link had to remove his hand from Zelda's touch so he could open the little pink bag, which caused her mood to sadden a bit, but not too much. When he opened it, he saw four purple rupees inside (worth 200 rupees), and his mouth dropped.

"P-princess... This is very generous of you, I bid you my greatest thanks." Link said, bowing to the princess.

"Consider it a gift for your hard work." Zelda said with a smile.

"But, princess. Are you sure you don't have better use for this money? If there's something you needed I'd gladly return this to you." Link said softly.

Zelda's heart fluttered. Why does he have to be so polite and humble? She didn't want her heart to flutter. This boy just kept getting better and better every time he opened his mouth and spoke. She didn't even know why she felt this way.

"N-no, Link. I have no use for that money. I'm royalty; if I needed something, I could just ask my father and he'd get it for me." Zelda stated with a smile.

_"No that came out wrong! Goddess I hope he doesn't think I'm a spoiled brat now... But why should I care? I won't see him again. Will I?... No! No I won't!" _She thought, trying to convince herself more than making it sound like a statement.

"Then, I give you my most gracious thanks, I truly appreciate your generosity. Farewell, princess." Link said as Zelda held her hand up again, and he kissed the bare skin on her hand softly, for the second time.

"B-bye, Link..." Zelda muttered.

"Goodbye, Impa. Thank you for everything." Link said to Impa who was standing in the background.

"Take care, Link." Impa said, politely bidding her farewell.

Link bowed to both Impa and Zelda one last time before making his way out the door. Soon, he was out of their sight.

Link was so happy that Zelda gave him something of hers. Now, he'll have an object which held a memory of his meeting with the princess. He didn't care that it was money; he would've been just as happy if she just gave him the bag. It smelled exactly like her, and she smelled like a divine entity. He would never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Princess, are you okay?" Impa asked as she watched Zelda stare at the door.

"Y-yes, Impa. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Zelda replied.

"Something seems to be bothering you." Impa stated, though she knew exactly what was on Zelda's mind.

"Nothing's on my mind, Impa. I'm just glad I got my sword today." She retorted.

_"Yeah, right." _Impa thought to herself, seeing right through Zelda's lies.

"I better bring Nigma to the medical area of the castle to check his vitals. Since you have received your precious gift today... What are you going to do now, princess?" Impa asked politely.

"I... I think I'm going to order another sword..." Zelda said quietly, still staring at the door Link walked out of.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter three! The meeting between Link and Zelda. To sum it up, Link and Zelda had the same feelings when they met. But Link was able to keep his cool better than Zelda was. Plus, Zelda didn't understand the feeling she felt, but she was denying it anyway. She said she wouldn't see Link again, but said she was going to order another sword... Which means... ;). Tune in next chapter to find out! I'm sure you'll all love it.**

**If you're wondering about how exactly Link's finishing move was on Nigma looks like... It's one of his throws from Soul Calibur II. You could Google Link's command list and you'll be able to find it on YouTube or something.**

**Impa... I love Impa's character. She's like a sister and a mother. Plus, she understands Zelda so well. Oh and if you're wondering how Impa knows and senses all these things.. There's not a detailed reason as to why. She's a Shiekah, they know a lot of things ;).**

**Nigma.. Is that a better name? He has a bigger role, and I did my best to think of a good name for him.**

**Sippurp123: **Thank you for leaving another beautiful review! Your feedback really inspires me to write more and update faster, I thank you very much, again!

**RageMuffinz:** Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you said I have talent. I don't plan on giving up on this fic! I'm going to finish it. Though, it'll take me a long time because there will be a lot of chapters!

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you very much! you won't have to wait very long to read more, I'll update as soon as I can :)

**I certainly hope that the guests who left the nice reviews make accounts and follow along with my story to keep up with it as I update as well.**

**I hope you all enjoy my story and keep reviewing! They make me very happy and inspire me to continue.**

**Make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Forbidden Love! I'm sure you'll all enjoy what happens next. Much love! See ya next time.**


	4. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hey, how's it goin'? Miss me? I hope you did :). I hope you guys loved the meeting between Link and Zelda as much as I did, I truly felt happy when I was writing that LOL. I love fluffs. **

**On another note, since this is a slight AU fic, there will be some characters from other Legend of Zelda titles included in this story, and some characters who I've made up myself. Though the characters from other titles aren't in this chapter, they'll be introduced in the future.**

**I finished this story at exactly 2:17 in the morning, just for you guys!**

***** I know in the story bio, the genre is "Romance/Hurt/Comfort". But, there is also humour in this story as well. *****

**Enough outta me! Without further ado, the fourth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. My name isn't Shigeru Miyamoto...**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**The Start Of Something New**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

When Zelda said she was going to order another sword, she was completely serious; she wasn't joking. Impa really had no idea what was coming. It's been almost two weeks since their first meeting, and earlier in the morning, someone informed Impa that Link was going to arrive at the castle shortly. So, being the good mother figure she was, she ventured to tell Zelda's quarters to inform her.

Impa opened the door of Zelda's room quietly to peek inside, checking if she was up or not. And if it wasn't obvious enough already, Zelda was up. Except, instead of prancing around the room like an excited little girl like she did the first time, this time she was staring outside her window with a sweet smile on her face. Oh, and instead of waiting around in her nightgown without wearing undies, she was already completely ready; wearing her dress and everything. Meaning, she's been up for quite awhile already, considering it took her an hour and thirty-four minutes to get ready the first time she went to pick up her gift.

"Princess?" Said Impa.

"Oh, good morning Impa!" Zelda replied with a smile.

Impa opened her mouth, taking a breath in, and she was about to spe-

"Link's here?!" Zelda interrupted with wide eyes, knowing what Impa was going to say.

"Wow, princess, I didn't even get to speak yet. Excited to see _him_ again, aren't we?" Impa asked with a slight smirk.

"Wh-what?! No! That's crazy. I'm excited because of the sword!" Zelda said as she attempted to defend herself.

_"Lie all you want, sweetheart. I can see right through you." _

"Right... That's why you're excited." Impa said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't use that tone with me! It's truly what I meant!" She retorted.

"Are you sure?" Impa replied.

"Yep! I'm sure!" Zelda answered with pride.

"Then, may I ask you a question, _your highness?_" Impa asked with a slight bow, teasing Zelda.

"Yes, lady Impa. You may speak." Zelda replied like a snobby princess.

"You're excited to see Link again." Impa replied flatly.

"That's not a question!" Zelda retorted quite loudly as she folded her arms.

"You're right, there's no question that you're excited to see him, I know that already. " Impa said with a cute smile, knowing Zelda fell for her trick perfectly.

"No! Stop it Impa! That's not what I meant! I'm not excited to see Link!" Zelda said while looking away from her so she couldn't see her cheeks turning pink.

"Are you sure he's not the cause of your excitement?" Impa asked.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you, Impa?" Zelda replied.

"Promise?" Impa asked her.

"Yes, I promise I'm only excited because of the sword!" Zelda retorted.

"Well, princess... If that's the case, then could you please inform me as to why you have so many swords in you room that Link has brought for you?" Impa asked slyly.

As it turns out, Link came back to the castle quite a few times after their first meeting. Only to make deliveries, of course.

She took a moment to to look around Zelda's room, seeing what she has lying around in her quarters. She was looking for something specific of course; the swords that Link brought for her the last few times he's been here. She saw them and took a moment to count the amount of scabbards which were laying in a pile in one of the corners of her room. There were three of them; meaning Link has come three times in two weeks, and this would be the fourth.

"You only needed one sword, princess. Why do you have three? Not to mention that when you receive the next one, you'll have four. Care to explain why?" Impa asked.

"Be... cause... Uh... Because there's always a chance that one might break! If it does, I'll have three spare ones! It's always good to be cautious, you know." Zelda replied with a triumphant smile.

"Ah... So I guess you're _really_ not excited to see Link." Impa admitted.

"Yes, thank you for finally realizing that." Zelda replied.

"Well if that's the case, then I have good news for you." Impa stated.

"Oh, really?! Do tell me then! Please." Zelda said with excitement.

"The delivery boy is near the castle, however..." Impa said as her voice trailed.

"Go on..."

"The person who brought it is _not_ Link. In fact, I was informed that Link is no longer in his home village Ordon." Impa replied flatly.

"O-oh... I um, I see..." Zelda said as she immediately looked down at her toes in sadness.

"P-princess..." Impa said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes?..." Zelda said as she slowly looked up with a frown only to see Impa _smirking._

_"She... She LIED TO ME!"_

"Oh my goddess! Are you serious?!..." Zelda said as she clenched her firsts and began to get angry.

"I knew it! I'm never wrong, princess!" Impa said as she laughed.

"I hate you."

"Aw don't say that, princess. Forgive me, your highness."

"No."

"Fine, I'm sorry for deceiving you, which on my part worked evidently well."

"Impa!"

"Fine fine, I am truly sorry for deceiving you, princess. I hope you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me."

"Fine, Impa, I-"

"And I hope you find Link in your heart too." Impa added.

"... I don't forgive you."

"Please?"

"Is Link here or not!" Zelda interrupted.

"I won't tell you until you forgive me." Impa stated.

"All jokes aside?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, all jokes aside." She replied.

"Fine then. I forgive you, Impa!" She replied while sounding annoyed.

"That's better. All jokes aside, Link is here, princess." Impa said while grinning.

"Thank you!" Zelda said, "You know, you're so stubborn sometimes."

"I've taught you many things as you've grown up, but if I picked up anything from you it's your stubbornness. You're like a rock." Impa stated while giggling.

"Yeah yeah." Zelda said as she rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you that after this, you won't need to order anymore swords." Impa said with a mischievous smile.

"W-what do you mean?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Yes, princess, let's go to the throne room, shall we?" Impa asked as she held her arm out for Zelda to take, ignoring her previous question.

Zelda decided that she would ignore Impa's statement for now. She'll ask her again later.

"We shall!" She replied while giggling and linking arms with Impa, making their way to the throne room.

* * *

Link was making his way to the entrance of Hyrule Castle, which by now he was completely familiar with.

"Good morning Link!" Finn greeted.

"Morning Finn. Morning Keldo." Link replied.

"Morning." Keldo replied in an emotionless manner.

"Still mad about my joke the first time you met me?" Link asked Keldo with a smile.

"Shut up..." Keldo muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't make another joke today! As long as you're not rude. Or else you know... Impa will teleport here and make you pee your pants. _Again_." Link said, teasing him.

Finn laughed quietly.

"Not funny, Finn! You've always been scared of Impa." Keldo stated.

"Yeah well at least I openly admit it." Finn replied.

"Now now children, no need to argue. Enjoy yourselves today, the weather is beautiful." Link said with a smile.

"So, you're here to deliver a package to the princess, _again, _I assume?" Finn asked.

"Yep! Come to think of it, I've never been here for any other reason." Link said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Or maybe you're here to get us in trouble with Impa." Keldo added.

"Oh come on, you both know I'm never here to get you in trouble with her. She's pretty anyway, so getting in trouble by her should be bittersweet, right?" Link added with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Impa's just mean, though." Keldo added.

At that moment, the familiar gust of smoke appeared and dispersed without a sound, meaning Impa has arrived.

"Shh, Keldo! Impa might hear you! Her hearing is really good!" Finn hissed.

A sudden smile grew on Link's face.

"And what exactly do you not want Impa to hear, Keldo?" Impa asked in a serious tone.

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything, I swear!" Keldo stuttered.

Impa stared at both Finn and Keldo with narrow eyes, then turned to Link.

"The princess is waiting, Link. Come in." Impa said.

"Alright. Good morning by the way, Impa." Link said with a smile.

"Good morning, Link." Impa replied as they walked inside the entrance side by side. Keldo and Finn stood there in shock, for the second time because of Link.

Though the two have only met four times and only had a few small conversations together while making their way to the princess, they've become good friends. It's easy for both Impa and Link to make friends, when they truly try, that is. Though, it's evident that they don't usually do so.

"Thank you by the way, Link." Impa said with a smile.

"Thanks for what?" Link asked, slightly confused.

"For calling me pretty." Impa said as she winked at him.

Link's cheeks suddenly turned slightly pink. "W-what? You heard that?..."

"Yes Link, I did." She replied with a smile.

"But how? You appeared behind them after I said it..." Link asked with curiosity.

"That my friend, is a secret. Not even the princess knows how I do it." Impa said with a smirk.

"You really give off this mysterious vibe, I like it." Link stated.

"Thank you Link, how nice of you." Impa replied.

_"I know he's not trying to charm me, I can tell. But, I know if I was any other girl... Or Zelda, I'd faint already." _

"Brace yourself, Link. I'm opening the doors now. She's waiting inside." Impa said.

"Déja vu." Link said, laughing slightly.

"Ah, so it is." She replied, laughing too.

Impa opened both the doors to the throne room, and the pair began to walk down the red carpet which lead to the princess.

_"He's here..." _Zelda thought as she smiled. _"I mean... He's here, whatever."_

"She's wearing the exact same dress she wore the first time we've met." Link muttered.

_"I wonder what they're talking about... Uh, no I don't, whatever." _

"Yes, Link, that's the one. I see you've remembered." Impa stated.

"Of course I have. I've never forgotten any of our meetings. I remember them like they all happened yesterday." Link explained.

_"Yeah, so does she." _Impa thought.

_"I wonder if they're talking about me... I mean, I don't care, whatever."_

Link looked up at the princess with his sexy cobalt blue eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

_"Din, those eyes, that smile... No matter how well I prepare and compose myself beforehand, I always crumble when he does that. Why why why?! Din, Goddess of power, please give me the strength not to melt. PLEASE."_

As nervous as she was, she returned his glance with one of her own, giving him her own sweet, genuine smile.

_"Remember, Link. Know your place. She's a princess. A PRINCESS. Don't let her smile get to you. There has probably been many princes who have fallen for her already... Maybe her father arranged to marry someone in another kingdom already. You have no chance. The only chance you have is in your dreams, and she'd probably be taken in your dreams too..."_

Link and Impa were about halfway to the princess at this point. Yeah, the throne room is a huge room.

"Hey, Impa. You think that smile she has on is genuinely real? Because it's really nice smile." Link said, "I know there must have been many different occasions over the course of her lifetime where she had to fake a smile, but at the same time make it look real."

Impa laughed, "Yes Link, it's genuinely real, I know it when I see it."

_"What are they laughing about? Is my dress not done right? Oh, Impa is so lucky! Wait, I mean no, I, I... I GIVE UP. Damn you Zelda! Think what you want, I don't care anymore!"_

After a long walk, they've finally reached the princess.

"Good morning, your majesty." Link said as he bowed to the princess, smiling at her.

_"Goddesses he's hot. HEY! Zelda! I'm letting you think freely, but there's a limit!"_

"Good morning, L-Link." Zelda replied as she held her arm out for him to kiss.

_"Dammit. Almost said good morning without stuttering this time. So close."_

_"It seems she didn't wear her gloves today. Well, the other three times she didn't either. Sneaky. I must admit, I'm impressed, Zelda." _Impa thought.

He gently took her little hand in his own, and kissed the dorsal of it softly.

_"Okay, I feel like I have melted into a puddle of joy. I just don't know why...__"_

Zelda let out a faint giggle, causing Link to look at her with an even bigger smile than earlier, showing his nice, white teeth. Nobody knows how he managed to be so hygienic even though he barely had any money, but, one could guess that's a secret that he wouldn't reveal.

"Without further ado..." Link said as he got down on one knee, holding the scabbard up with two hands, presenting the sword to Zelda.

"For the fourth time, I thank you for delivering this precious item to me. I sincerely apologize if my requests have been troublesome in any manner to you." Zelda said as she giggled slightly, taking the scabbard from his hands.

_"Oh yeah! Composed myself like a princess, recited that like a queen. Good job, me."_

"It's an honour, your majesty, never a bother. I've been blessed with the opportunity to meet you in person." Link stated with a cute smile, "Making each journey here to Hyrule to see you again was worth it, regardless of what I had to do to get here." Then, he bowed to her.

_"Wow, Link. I'm speechless. That was beautifully recited." _Impa thought as she smiled and nodded.

_"I... I... That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in my life... Someone hold me, I can't feel my legs..." _Zelda thought as butterflies began to build up in her stomach. She had a warm feeling in her heart.

_"Say something, Zelda! Anything!" _

"I-I..."

_"Anything but that, stupid!"_

"Ah, please forgive me, your highness. Perhaps I've said more than I should have." Link said apologetically as he took a step away from Zelda, bowing to her again.

"N-no! Link." Zelda said as she held her hand out and shook it, "What you've said is very sweet. I'm v-very flattered. I... I sincerely thank you for your kind words."

Link and Zelda looked into each other's eyes simultaneously.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm sure you have much more important things to attend to today, therefore I should not stay longer and take up more of your time." Link said as he bowed to her, "Farewell, princess Zelda."

"W-wait! Link. I still need to give you your gift." Zelda stated.

"There's no need, your highness. I don't do this for the gift you always give to me before my departure." Link replied with a smile, "In all honesty, seeing you, the princess, in person, is a better reward."

_"He's so sweet... Is he royalty? Dammit, no. He's not. Sad face."_

"Plus, you've given me three bags of money already; a pink, blue, and purple one. Which, by the way, I cherish." Link added.

"Ah, so it seems." Zelda said as she realized it's time for him to go, causing her mood to drop, "Then you're right, it's time for your to depart."

She took a step forward, now being the same distance they were before Link took a step back to make an apology, and held her hand out for him to kiss. Maybe she was enjoying that a gesture little too much.

He gently took her hand again, and kissed it softly. She could still feel the kiss on her skin, it felt so good.

"Goodbye Impa, goodbye, princess." Link said as he bowed to Impa.

_"Shit! Hurry up!" _Impa thought in frustration.

Suddenly, the back door of the throne room flew open, causing the three individuals to jump in shock.

_"About time, old man." _Impa thought, making a grin.

Zelda and Link looked at each other in confusion, then turned around to face the person who ran through the door. It was no other than the king himself, Mr. Daphnes Nohansen-Hyrule.

"Link! I'm glad I caught you before you've left." Daphnes said while he was panting. The journey to the throne room was not a far one from his previous location, but if one would recall what was mentioned in the previous chapter, the man is neither athletic or fit in any way whatsoever.

"Please, my Lord. Take a moment to breathe." Impa said.

"Thank you. Please excuse me for a brief moment." Daphnes said.

The three of them waited silently, while both Link and Zelda waited in confusion. Zelda walked beside her father and put her hand on his back, thinking it might help him catch his breath better.

"I apologize for my sudden appearance. But there is something I need to inform you about, Link." He said.

"S-sure, anything, your majesty." Link said in surprise, forgetting to bow to him. But, Daphnes was too tired to care, and maybe was too fat to care as well.

"I've been very impressed with your swordsmanship ever since your little encounter with Nigma." Daphnes said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Link replied.

"Though, I wasn't the only one who was impressed." Daphnes continued.

Link raised an eyebrow, what exactly was he getting at here? He couldn't ask and interrupt, it wouldn't be respectful. He'd have to wait until Daphnes is done beating around the bush.

"Impa was quite impressed as well. Very impressed, in fact." He explained.

Link and Zelda looked at Impa at that moment, and Impa smiled back at Link.

"And I've been doing some further thinking, I did not want to let your talents go to waste." He said.

_"Daddy please hurry up! The suspense is killing me, and I wanna kill you for taking so long! Just kidding! I'd never do that. But please hurry."_

"So, I arranged a private meeting between me, queen Leina, and Impa, and we discussed what could possibly done about that." Daphnes said.

_"Goddess, I know you're a slow runner but I didn't know you were a slow talker..." _Link thought.

"We talked for quite some time, brainstorming different ideas."

_"Daphnes! Come on!" _Impa thought in frustration.

"Then, upon Impa's request, we've come to a conclusion that we would like _you, _Link, to be Zelda's personal servant and protector." Daphnes said as he pointed to Link, adding unnecessary dramatic effect.

"R-really?" Link and princess Zelda said simultaneously. Even their stutter was harmonized, how peculiar.

"That's okay with you, right, my princess?" Daphnes asked his daughter, causing Impa and Link to stare at her.

"Yes, father. I support this completely." Zelda replied. She would have worded it another way, but she had to be regal with her father in the room, especially with other people around.

"Also, Link. Since your skills do exceed those of all my guards, by my request, you will be one of the leaders in my Hyrulian army of knights." Daphnes stated. (Hyrulians are the inhabitants of the country of Hyrule [Hylian is a race])

"Oh my... I'll be a knight of Hyrule?" Link muttered in shock.

_"He requested to have me! Oh my goddess."_ He thought.

"And, I know you might be frightened by that statement, and I've taken that into consideration. You will be trained by my finest knights about leadership and the rules of knighthood." Daphnes continued, "Ah, where are my manners? My sincere apologies my boy."

_"There are so many things running through my mind right now, I can't even... Oh, my, goddess." _Zelda thought.

Do you accept my offer of being Princess Zelda's personal servant and protector? And do you accept the offer of becoming one of my high-ranked Hylian Knights?" Daphnes asked.

_"Please say yes..." _Zelda thought.

_"I'm sure he'll say yes. Why would he not?" _Impa thought with a smile.

"I sincerely thank you, Impa, and queen Leina for your kindness and your compelling offer. I graciously accept the honour of protecting your daughter, and becoming one of your Hylian Knights. I will serve you in any way possible, my king."

_"YES!" _Zelda yelled in her mind, almost loud enough for someone to hear.

"Perfect. Link, please hand me your sword." Daphnes asked.

Link immediately obeyed and unsheathed his sword, handing it to king Daphnes.

"Follow me, everyone." Daphnes stated as he walked up the few steps, standing in front of his throne.

Impa stood on his left, Zelda stood on his right side, and Link stood in front.

"Link, please kneel." Daphnes commanded.

Link got down on one knee and put his right hand on his heart.

"Do you, Link, swear to wield your blade in order to protect this country and its kingdom?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear to serve under the commands of me, King Daphnes, if trouble rises?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear your undivided allegiance to your country and its people, regardless of any predicaments that may occur?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear to lead your companions morally and justly, leading each and every one of them on the right path, to ensure their safety and their well being?"

"I do."

"Now, do you, Link, swear allegiance to my daughter from this moment on, until death?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear that you will only answer to her orders, serving her in every way possible, to ensure her eternal happiness?"

"I do.

"And finally, do you, Link, swear to protect the heir to the kingdom of Hyrule, princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule?" (Medina: _meh-dee-nuh)_

"With my life, my lord." Link said while stealing a glance at Zelda, causing her to smile.

King Daphnes lifted Link's sword; this was the moment everyone was waiting for.

"I, King Daphnes Nohansen-Hyrule, dub thee, Link of Ordon Village, a Hylian Knight, and the protector of princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule. May the gifts of the three Golden Goddesses guide you with their wisdom, power, and courage." King Daphnes said in all seriousness, tapping both Link's shoulders with his blade.

"You may now rise, Link."

Link rose. He was so happy; he thought this was all a dream.

"I'm extremely glad to have you as a Hylian Knight and the protector of my daughter, I'm sure you won't fail me." King Daphnes said.

"I won't let you down, your majesty." Link replied with pride.

"Good. We will further elaborate on this matter shortly. For now, please take a look around the castle. You live here now; it is your new home. Farewell for now, Link."

Link's smile grew as big as his cheeks would let it.

"Y-yes, I bid you my most gracious thanks. Farewell, my Lord." Link replied.

the king left the room, leaving the three together, like they were earlier. There was a long moment of silence.

"Link." Impa spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Link replied.

"You forgot to introduce yourself to the princess, with your new title, that is." She said while smirking.

"R-right!" Link said with a smile.

He walked up to Zelda, and went down on one knee.

_"It's like a marriage proposal... NO. I'm not going to let myself think like that... Moving way too fast here!"_

"Greetings, your majesty. My name is Link, and I am your new personal servant and protector. I shall strive to ensure your true eternal happiness and protect you from all dangers in the world with all the power I possess. My life, from this moment on, now belongs to you." Link said in a serious tone.

Zelda smiled. "Why hello, Link. I am thankful to have someone of your skill and talent as my servant and protector. Though you may be a servant, you are not a slave; I shall treat you with the kindness one must express to another, and as a human being." She replied.

Link giggled slightly, causing her to giggle as well. Impa stood at the back, watching them both.

_"Link seems so familiar to me, I'm unsure why." _Impa pondered.

Zelda, taking advantage of the situation, lifted her hand up for Link to kiss. He, for the third time that day, lifted her small hand and kissed it softly, leaving the feeling of soft lips on her hand.

_"Oh yeah, three times today! I'm not washing my hand ever again! Er... That's gross. I'll have to was it eventually. But you know what I mean."_

"Oh, I forgot something in one of my horse's saddle bags! Since I'm staying here at the castle, I need to go get it. I'll be back shortly, please excuse me." Link said, waiting for Zelda to give him permission to leave.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until Zelda finally realized why he didn't leave yet.

"Oh, yes! Go ahead."

"Thank you, princess." Link said as he bowed, then he ran out the door. Zelda waited for him to shut the doors of the throne room.

"Impa!"

"You're welcome, princess."

"H-how... Why.."

"How? I knew your father was very interested in Link's skill because despite the fact that he only recently became of age, he is more talented than any guard here, so I requested him to give Link this certain position in the castle. Why? Well, I know you didn't order the swords _just_ for the swords. you were really wasting your money."

"I-Impa!" Zelda said as her cheeks began to turn into a shade of pink, there's no way she could deny it now. "T-thank... you..."

Impa began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you, Link, take princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after the Goddesses' ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Do you take Zelda to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Impa said, mimicking King Daphnes' serious tone as best as she could.

After all, Daphnes did say 'Do you, Link' in every sentence.

"I do." Impa replied to herself, imitating Link, also putting her right hand on her heart.

Zelda was now full of embarrassment; her cheeks were redder than ever. And it was completely evident through her soft, fair skin.

"Impa! Stop!" Zelda yelled, "That's not funny!"

"Oh it's pretty funny, Zelda." Impa said as she laughed.

"I hate you so much!" Zelda said as she put her hands on her face, attempting to hide it.

Now this, this was the start of something new.

* * *

**A/N: I have a confession... I know in my chapters there are some spelling/grammar errors.. I'm very sorry for that! I just get so excited when I know I'm going to update my story that I miss some things when I proofread. But, I always read it over when it's posted, and I always end up fixing every error that's in the chapter. Thank you for coping with me.**

**"Hylian Knights" is the name I gave to his army :). **

**It's cute how Zelda talks to herself when she thinks, isn't it? I truly enjoy knowing her thoughts haha.**

**OMG! They're gonna live together! Wink Wink. And Impa... She's so mean! I love her LOL. But this is where the fun begins. Just to let the huge ZeLink fans know, There is A LOT of ZeLink in this fanfic, so do not fear! Plus, there are so many chapters. I have it all planned out but not all written yet.**

**[**Thanking the reviewers**]**

**sippurp123: **You've left a review in all of my chapters so far, and I'm nothing but truly grateful for that! Thank you so much! Also, I'm glad you love flustered Zelda, because I love her too!

**Qwertycow721: **I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I hope the wait was worth it! I hope you enjoy the story so far, and follow until the end!

**Guest: **Young love is indeed a beautiful thing, it makes my heart melt :)

**RageMuffinz: **Hey friend! I'm so happy that you think the chapter is amazing and fantastic! I promise all the chapters will be that way! And you've made my day when I found out that you're my biggest fan! :)

**Alloftheabove2013: **Thank you! I also feel that the immediate sparks flying was perfect too. And I'm glad you love Impa as much as I do!

**JaiselStael: **I'm glad you liked their meeting :). Have no fear! I've continued ;)

**cookiebee:** Thank you for your constructive criticism! I know I've answered your review personally, but there's no way I'd thank all my reviewers and not include you!

**CallMePrincessZelda: **I'm happy you're very observant and are able to depict the characteristics of each character! I promise I won't give up on this fanfiction :).

**I'm very thankful for everyone who reviewed, and for everyone who views my story as I update it. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Kindly leave a review for me, please? :)**

**Make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Forbidden Love! It's the start of something new. Love ya! See you next time :***


	5. A New Home For Two

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back? I hope you guys enjoyed my previous chapter... And the title of it which is a title of a High School Musical song! I didn't notice until after I wrote the chapter :)**

**I'm doing my best to do an update weekly! And there may be a rare occasion in the future where I do two updates in one week, but I don't know if that will be possible! I just want you to know, you'll be with me for a VERY long time! There are so many chapters in this story, and I'm planning to write them all. If you're wondering how many there are, leave that in a review, cool? Thank you and enjoy the ride ;).**

***** I was being really stupid when I purposely didn't capitalize titles such as "King", "Queen", "Lady", and "Princess" because I didn't feel like I had to. But now, I do. So, from this chapter and on, I will be capitalizing them. Sorry for the mishap for any of you who are part of the grammar police! :( *****

**I always finish writing my stories so late at night, just cause I start writing a little late...**

**Without further ado, the fifth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I'm a 90's kid!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**A New Home For Two**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

How often does a poor, goat-herding orphan get to live with the Royal family of Hyrule? One in a million, if not less of a chance. But for the Ordonian boy, he was_ that_ one in a million. Now, he's going to live in the same house (Zelda does live in a castle, but it is her shelter, so it is considered her home nonetheless) as Princess Zelda herself, serving her, and spending a lot of his time with her. For a moment, Link thought this was all a dream... But when he tripped on his own two feet running across Castle Town to Epona and landed face first on the concrete tiles, he knew it was real.

Link was a very fit and athletic person, probably one of the most athletic people one could find in the Hyrule country area. With that being said, he was able to run from the castle all the way to Epona without being too winded from the journey. However, when he got there, there was a man with long, blue hair attempting to mount her... But she kept throwing him off of her every time he tried to mount. Link smiled to himself, he never really had to worry about someone trying to steal Epona, she could fend for herself very well for a trusty steed.

Link ran up to the person trying to mount Epona, hoping the stranger wasn't trying to steal her away from him.

"Excuse me... What are you trying to do with my horse?" He asked with confusion.

"Uh.. Oh! Hello! You must be Sir Link!" The man replied as he quickly stood up.

_"Huh? 'Sir' Link? Cool, I could get used to that."_

"Uhm, yes. Yes I am Sir Link." Link replied, "May I ask how you know of me?"

The man fixed his posture and saluted to Link.

"It is an honour to finally meet you Grand Master Link! My name is Kafei Keaton! I am a Knight Commander of the Hylian Knights." Kafei replied.

(There are a few different titles for knights, with Grand Master ranking as the highest, Knight Commander under that, and a few more different titles ranked in order respectively.)

_"Grand Master?... That's the highest rank for knights.."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kafei. No need to be really formal; just call me Link." He replied while holding his hand out for Kafei to shake.

"Wow, thank you, Link! I like you already." Kafei smiled as he shook Link's hand, "But what about when we're around other knights?"

"Well, refer to me with that title when you have to, I guess. If it's just us, then there's no need." Link replied.

"Ah, looks like I've made a new friend today!" Kafei said with happiness as he let go of Link's hand.

"It seems I've made a new friend as well." Link replied, "May I ask what you're trying to do with Epona?"

"Right, sorry if I frightened you, Link, I was sent by Impa to retrieve your horse and bring it to the stables located in Hyrule Castle." Kafei replied.

"I see... If I may ask, are you okay? Epona's not the most welcoming horse in the world... Well, she's not really welcoming at all. I'm the only one she allows to ride her." Link stated.

_"Ilia's not even allowed to ride her... Epona just lets her walk her, if she tries to mount Epona she'll throw her off... It's actually kind of funny!"_

"Really? I _couldn't_ tell!" Kafei said as he laughed slightly and scratched the top of his head, "Well uh... Since I can't, do you think you could do it? If that's not a hassle for you, that is. I understand that it's your first day." Kafei asked politely, "But I have to run a few errands for my wife Anju, and I'm already running late."

"Sure, no problem. I'll take Epona to Hyrule Castle. Have fun running errands for your wife." Link said with a laugh as he took his Ocarina out of Epona's saddle bag, placed it in his tunic, and mounted his horse.

"I'll try!" Kafei replied as Link spurred Epona, making his way to the castle.

Epona was trotting slowly through Castle Town while Link apologized to many different people, also while getting many stares from many different pairs of eyes. Turns out, horses aren't allowed in Castle Town, so in a way Link was breaking the law for the first time in his life, and felt quite guilty for doing so. He hoped he'd reach the castle soon.

With a sigh of relief, Link finally arrived to the castle.

"Hey Finn, What's up Keldo? Are you two here all day?" Link greeted.

"Good morning Grand Master Link! Yes, we are here all day. It's our job! It's hard work!" Finn stated.

_"Wow, things spread quickly."_

"It's really _really_ boring." Keldo added.

"It must be hard, sweat drenching work standing all day doing _nothing..._" Link muttered.

"Sorry Link, what was that?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I was told that Kafei was ordered to bring my horse to the castle stables, could you tell me where that is please?" Link asked politely.

"Right, I forgot about that. It's on the other side of the castle, just follow the path on the right side of the castle. You'll be lead to a fence which leads to more than two hectares of land. The stable is somewhere in there." Keldo explained.

"Thank you! I'll see you guys later." Link said as he kicked his feet against Epona, causing her to start trotting.

The weather was very beautiful, there were a few clouds in the sky, yet the sky was bluer than ever, and the sun's rays were shining down on the world, brightening everyone's day. The ride from the front of the castle to the stable area was quite long, considering how big the castle actually was.

But eventually, Link made it to the gate of the ranch. It looked rather plain; just a black metal fence. He dismounted Epona and opened the gate, then made his way back to her.

"Well, girl. Welcome to your new home. I know I'll be a bit further away from you than you're accustomed to, but I promise I'll visit you often. But you have to be a good girl, alright?" Link said while stroking her mane.

Epona replied with a huff. Link assumed she understood, so he mounted her and made his way in.

"Wow... This ranch is huge!" Link said in astonishment as he let his eyes wander around. He soon saw a fairly big building which resided near the entrance to the castle, with one of the two doors opened. He assumed that was the stable and lead Epona there.

When he got there, he noticed that there was a girl with long, luscious blonde hair who wore a plain dark burgundy sleeveless dress with brown boots. She was on her knees stroking the mane of a white horse, which was laying on its side on a pile of hay. Link thought she looked beautiful from behind.

"E-excuse me..." Link said nervously, though he wasn't sure why.

The blonde jumped up in surprise, and turned around to him.

"O-oh! Princess!" Link said in surprise.

"H-hi Link... I uhm... I heard your horse was being brought to the stables so I wanted to uhm.. Show you around..." She said as her voice trailed.

"R-right. Yes." Link replied, "You know, you changed your dress really quickly." Link said as he laughed slightly.

_"Yeah, since I'm excited..." _Zelda thought.

"I-I kind of rushed, I didn't want you to be in uhm an uh... unfamiliar stable by yourself so I... Changed as fast as I could." Zelda replied nervously.

_"Don't be nervous! Come on, suck it up Zelda!"_

"You're too kind, your Grace." Link said as he bowed, "I'm not aware of what I've done to deserve such kindness."

"Link!" Zelda said as she felt her cheeks burning, "People can do nice things for you, instead of you doing n-nice things for them all the time. It... Works both ways..."

"I guess that's how it seems. Please forgive me, your Highness. I seldom received kindness for nothing in return in my life; I'm not used to kindness that's free of charge." Link replied, feeling guilty.

_"Oh my... That's so... Sad..."_

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry... Well, uhm, I promise I'll be kind to you, not just because of the things you'll do for me... I'll be kind to you because I w-want to be..." Zelda replied as she fiddled with her dress, "And please, call me Princess, or call me Zelda."

"I'll do my best to remember that, your H-... Uhm, Princess." Link replied while scratching the back of his head, "Is that horse your horse?" Link asked.

For a moment Zelda didn't know what he was talking about; she lost all train of thought as she stared at her very attractive servant. She suddenly snapped out of it when she smelled a funny smell, that being the aroma of the stable itself.

"O-oh! Yes, this is my horse! Had her ever since she was a foal (baby female horse). Her name is Elsia. She's quite sick right now..." Zelda said as she turned around and rubbed Elsia's mane, "Would you like to meet her?" She asked with a smile. (_Elsia: el-see-uh)_

Link walked over to Elsia and knelt beside Zelda. He gently rubbed Elisa's head. Elsia became tense.

"Hello Elsia. My name is Link. I know I may not be as beautiful as you or your owner, but I hope you'll accept me. I'd love to be your friend. I'm sure you'll get better soon, you look like you're really strong." Link said quietly as he smiled. Elsia's muscles suddenly relaxed.

Zelda's heart began pounding really fast, and she felt herself blush. _"He... Called me beautiful..."_

"I-I... She l-likes you.." Zelda managed to say as she stared at Link. She never seen him from a profile angle before.

_"He has beautiful facial features..."_

"Really, you think so?" Link asked with a smile as he turned to Zelda, meeting her eyes with his.

Zelda froze. She loved it when she and Link interlocked eyes, but hated it at the same time because it always made her freeze, causing her to feel stupid.

"Y-yes, she does. Elsia likes people... Well, nice people." Zelda added.

"Well, I'm glad she knows I'm nice." Link said.

_"Oh honey, we all know you're nice in all the right places... Oh Goddess, It's normal for a woman to think like that, right?..." _

"S-so, you have a horse too, right?..." Zelda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes, I do. Would you like to meet her?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Zelda replied with a smile.

They both slowly made their way outside of the stable where Epona was waiting. When they finally got outside, Link lead her to Epona and stroked her mane.

"Hey girl!" Link said as he stroked her mane and Epona shook her head and huffed. "Princess, meet my horse, Epona."

Zelda slowly made her way to Epona's head.

"Princess, please by careful. Epona's not the most welcoming horse..." Link added.

This caused Zelda to stop moving and freeze. She was scared; she didn't want to get hurt. Link walked behind her and and gently placed a hand on each of her bare shoulders.

_"He's touching my shoulders! It feels... So right."_

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. I'm here to protect you; I won't let her hurt you." Link said softly.

_"His voice is so soothing.."_

"O-okay... But y-you have to promise not to let go of me. I-I'm scared." Zelda stuttered.

She would've been fine with Link just standing behind her as she greeted Epona, but hey, If he put his hands on her to comfort her, why would she tell him to remove his hands from her shoulders? It's very comforting... Plus, him touching her was a bonus. One could say that she's a cunning girl.

"I promise." Link said while he took both his hands from his shoulders and held his arm out for Zelda to link to.

Zelda felt herself blush.

_"Is he offering his arm to me?... He is! He really is!"_

She wrapped her hand around Link's bicep.

_"Din, his biceps are so big and toned.."_

The pair took a few steps together, finally reaching Epona. Zelda reluctantly took her free hand and softly placed it on Epona's head. She could tell Epona was very uncomfortable.

"H-hi, Epona... I'm Princess Zelda... I uhm..." Zelda muttered, "Uhm..."

"Go on, princess. Don't be scared. Surprisingly, I think she likes you..." Link interrupted.

"R-really? How can you tell?..." She asked.

"Well, she usually attacks people who approach her by now." Link said, giggling nervously, "She's more stubborn than I am."

"O-oh." She replied, "H-hi Epona, I'm Princess Zelda. I know you don't like people very much, but I hope you become fond of me, because I would really love to spend time with you in the future." Zelda said with a smile.

Epona relaxed momentarily, then neighed quite loudly, causing Zelda to gasp and take a step back, while Link smiled.

"She hates me!" Zelda cried as she tightened her grip around Link's arm.

"Don't be silly, Princess. Epona did the same thing to me when I met her when she was a filly (young female horse). She grew fond of me ever since that day." Link said with a smile.

"S-so, she likes me?" Zelda said as she looked at Link with a huge smile.

"Yes, Princess. Epona finally likes someone other than me." Link said as he laughed.

"Oh, yay!" Zelda said as she let go of Link's arm and clapped her hands together.

"Princess, do you have anything to attend to at the moment?" Link asked out of the blue.

"Uhm... No, I don't think so... Why?" Zelda asked with curiosity.

"Well, Epona never liked anyone else other than me before... And I've never ridden with anyone else on Epona..." Link began.

Zelda looked at him with a smile, she knew what he was going to ask next.

"I know it's not in my rightful place to ask... But would you like to go on a ride with me?" Link asked nervously, "You don't have to if you don't want to of course, Princess, I wouldn't want you to do something you don't wa-"

"I would love to go on a ride on Epona with you, Link. I think it would be very relaxing." Zelda said with a smile.

Link smiled and thanked the Goddesses in his head. He mounted Epona, then held his hand out so Zelda could grab it, giving her extra help mounting Epona.

"L-Link." Zelda muttered.

"Yes, Princess?" He replied.

"I heard double riding could be dangerous for a horse's health..." She explained.

"Don't worry, Princess. Epona's a really strong horse. I'm sure she can handle it." Link answered.

Link kicked Epona's sides softly, causing her to begin to trot while Zelda held on to Link's tunic with both hands.

"Princess?" Link said with a smile, she could tell he had one on his face.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"You know, this is my favourite tunic; It's the only one I have." Link stated, "I think you should wrap your arms around my waist for better support. I wouldn't want you getting hurt on my first day on the job."

_"You don't have to ask me twice!"_

"O-oh, sorry..." Zelda said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_"I wish time would stop right now."_ Both of them thought simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a nearby balcony, somebody was watching.

"Well well well, it seems like my little Zelda is enjoying herself." She said while smiling, "She so owes me."

She watched them for a few minutes more, relaxing as the wind briskly flew through her long, high ponytail.

"Young love..." Impa muttered with a smile as she turned around and made her way inside, continuing her duties for the day.

* * *

Link and Zelda relaxed as Epona trotted her way around the huge field filled with other horses and some stable boys caring for them. Zelda unconsciously rested her head on Link's back, closing her eyes, smiling.

"Feeling tired, Princess?" Link asked out loud, with a smile on his face that Zelda couldn't see.

"W-what?" Zelda asked in confusion, until she realized why he asked her that. "O-oh, yes, I didn't get much sleep last night."

That was a lie. She slept like a baby.

"I see. Well, feel free to rest your head on my back if that makes you feel comfortable, Princess." Link stated, trying to hide his happiness.

_"Thank you, Nayru!"_

"T-thank you." Zelda said as she giggled quietly, gently resting her head on Link's tunic for the second time. They both felt joy rushing through them as their contact suddenly became slightly more intimate; Zelda's arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his back.

They spent the rest of their relaxing ride in silence, enjoying each other's company. All they could hear was the sound of Epona's hooves making contact with the blades of grass as she made her steps. Everything was going well until someone's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" Link asked while giggling.

Zelda felt herself blushing again. "Yes.." She admitted.

_"Stupid tummy... Couldn't you have waited a little longer?!" _She thought as she rubbed her belly.

"Well, I guess our ride has come to an end." Link stated, hiding his disappointment.

"I guess so.." Zelda agreed, "I hope we can do this again..." She mumbled.

"I hope we can do this again too." Link answered.

Zelda felt herself blush again, he wasn't supposed to hear that last part. Link then dismounted Epona and offered Zelda his hand, helping her dismount Epona as well.

"Stable boy!" Zelda called, catching the stable boy's attention.

"Please put Epona in the stable when it's time." She ordered.

"Yes your Highness!" The stable boy answered.

"Come on, Link." Zelda said, "I'll show you where the kitchen is!"

Link laughed. "Lead the way, Princess."

As they both walked, they could hear one of the stable boys attempting to interact with Epona. They didn't bother turning around; they knew the fate of the poor stable boy.

**THUMP!**

"OW!" The stable boy yelled.

Link and Zelda looked at each other and laughed silently, letting the poor boy learn about Epona the hard way.

* * *

Zelda led Link through so many hallways, not to mention that the length of the hallways were quite long. He looked along the walls, and saw that it was filled with knight statues which looked so real, it felt like they're watching you through their full-helmets. As he looked at the windows, he could see that there were many stained-glass windows with different designs such as the Tri-Force, the Royal insignia, past princesses, kings, queens, etc.

Finally, they reached the kitchen. The kitchen was huge, filled with many wooden cupboards and metal stoves. All the counters were Granite and the tables to eat were carved elegantly out of Quebracho wood (the heaviest and hardest wood).

They both took a seat at a table for two. There were different sized tables in the kitchen; a table for two, and a table for four. There was a dining room that was used for important guests or feasts.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. What would you like to eat for lunch?" The head chef asked.

"Oh please, Rio, do you even have to ask?" Zelda replied with a smile. (_Rio: ree-oh)_

"Pancakes, I assume?" Rio asked.

"Yes, for me, and my friend too." Zelda replied.

"Right away, your Highness." Rio said as he walked away, commanding a few members of his crew to make pancakes quickly but perfectly for the pair.

"Pancakes for lunch?" Link said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. Did you want to eat something else?..." Zelda asked nervously, she forgot to ask what Link wanted to eat.

"No no, that's okay. I'd eat pancakes day or night." Link said while laughing. Yes, he loves pancakes as well. Who doesn't?

_"Marry me..." _Zelda thought.

"So, a fellow pancake lover?" Zelda asked, laughing as well.

"Definitely. I eat pancakes a lot too... It's easy to make in the mornings before I work." Link said.

"Well, at least now you can eat pancakes without having to make them." Zelda said with a smile.

"Paradise." Link said with a grin that would make a girl go crazy.

_"Oh my..."_

At that moment, two servants holding trays quickly made their way to the pair as they elegantly placed their plates of pancakes down on the table and a cold glass of Lon Lon Milk to drink, along with cutlery.

They both smiled as they observed their pancakes. Zelda watched Link as he picked up his fork and knife and began cutting one of his pancakes smothered in butter and syrup.

"Princess, are you not going to eat?" Link asked in confusion.

"Oh, of course I am, silly. I just want to see you take your first bite of Hyrule's best pancakes." She replied with a grin, "Not many people have the honour of tasting it, you know."

"The _best_? I'll be the judge of that." He replied while picking up a piece of the pancake with his fork and putting it in his mouth, and began to chew.

"So..." Zelda said.

"dese are th besh!" Link said with his mouth full of pancakes, covering it instantly after realizing he was talking with his mouth full to the _Princess_ of Hyrule.

Zelda giggled, Link was so cute.

"What did I tell you?" She replied.

Link felt really happy that conversations between him and Zelda weren't awkward. It seemed like their conversations happened naturally; none being awkward, and none being forced as a means to end awkward silences. It's like they had an immediate connection; like they've been together forever, though they've just met.

"I didn't know the castle was this vast in size." Link said.

"Yes, it's quite large. I've been here all my life, I know it inside and out." Zelda replied while taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I think the castle is bigger than Ordon Village itself." Link said in awe.

Zelda laughed, "You know, it just might be. But this isn't just my home anymore, it's now yours too."

"I'm glad." Link said as he took a sip of his milk.

"Me too." Zelda said as she took a sip of her milk as well, causing Link to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Zelda asked.

"I didn't know women could grow mustaches." Link said jokingly.

Zelda quickly picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth.

"That's more facial hair than you have." Zelda retorted jokingly as well.

"Touché. But hey! For your information, women like my face without facial hair. Not like I grow much anyway." Link said with pride.

_"I'm one of them..."_

"Hey, if anyone's going to make fun of the Princess' milk mustache, it's going to be me." Said a female voice, causing the pair to turn to the direction it came from.

"Impa!" Zelda said out loud.

"Hey Impa." Link said with a smile.

"Hey. Are you two having fun?" Impa asked.

"Definitely. We went for a ride on Link's horse, Epona, then we came inside and ate pancakes." Zelda explained.

"Most fun I've had in a long time." Link added in with a grin.

"That's great. I'm glad you two get along." Impa replied.

_"Of course they get along, they're blindly in love." _Impa thought to herself.

"Right, I forgot to tell you why I'm here. May I?" Impa asked.

"Proceed." Zelda answered.

"Thank you, Princess. Since you're going to live here now, Link. I took the liberty of finding a room for you. Please come with me so I can show you." She said to Link.

"Really? That's amazing, thank you." Link said as he stood up, "Please excuse me, Princess." He said as he bowed.

"May I come along?" Zelda asked politely.

"If that pleases you, Princess." Impa said.

Zelda smiled and stood up, walking beside Link towards Impa. She lead the pair to a hallway which Zelda recognized.

"Hey, Impa! My room is in this hallway!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yes, it is! But don't worry, you're not going to share a bed with Link; his room is in a different location." Impa joked.

Both Link and Zelda blushed pink.

_"I.. I really wouldn't mind..." _Zelda thought.

_"I could be killed for that! Would be worth it though..." _Link thought.

They were lucky that Impa couldn't read minds.

_"I'm a terrible person, they're both blushing! Oh well, teasing her is fun." _Impa thought as she smiled at herself.

"Ah, here it is!" Impa stated as she opened the door.

Link's room wasn't nearly as big as Zelda's, but it was definitely big enough for Link. It was more than double the size of Link's old room in his old house. There was a queen sized bed in the middle, and a door leading to the bathroom, not to mention a huge closet that could fit all of Link's clothes. Well, his only tunic. Also, there was a window, and a door leading to a balcony. Simple, but a perfect sized room for Link.

"I'm sorry it is not very big, it's one of the smallest bedrooms in the castle. It was used as a servants room by princesses of the past, just in case the Princess needed something, the servant could quickly be at her side." Impa explained.

"Yes, your room is right beside mine." Zelda added.

_"Score!" _She thought.

"Thank you Impa, please don't worry. This room is perfect for me." Link said.

_"Definitely perfect..." _He thought.

The Goddesses would definitely smite them both if they knew about their indecent thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you all have been anticipating this chapter! Yes, they're finally living together! I see you've met Kafei Keaton. He has a bigger role in my story, and his last name is the name of the mask he had in Majora's Mask :). And this chapter is the introduction of their slightly dirty thoughts! Ouuu scandalous! **

**Last chapter Impa said Link seemed so familiar to her. Keep that in mind, would ya? :)**

**Whoa wait what?! Zelda and Link have rooms that are right beside each other?! No way! ;)**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**Legionary Prime: **Thank you for liking my story! I have the ending planned already, but unfortunately I can't say anything about the ending, don't wanna spoil it! You'll like it! Tune in until the end to find out, kay? :)

**Qwertycow721: **This story is definitely worth waiting for! It's long too! Flustered Zelda is the best Zelda, if I do say so myself :)

**cookiebee: **LOL! I didn't notice until I finished writing the chapter! I actually died of laughter when I read your review, thank you :*

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! Trust me, things will get even better as time progresses ;)

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! I hope all my chapters are great! Btw, your name made me giggle! :)

**sippurp123: **You're one of my favourites! Thank you for reviewing all my chapter so far. There's definitely going to be a lot of ZeLink! I'm glad you're loving my story! :)

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you for calling me an amazing writer, I truly appreciate it very much! :D

**Thank you to all who reviewed this chapter and read it.**

**I hope you're all enjoying my story, and I hope you all follow along. **

**Kindly leave a review for me, kay? :)**

**Make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Forbidden Love! More ZeLink coming up! Much love, see ya next time! :***


	6. Hormones & Training

**A/N: Hey guys! You might have figured out that my upload date is every Thursday. However, the website CRASHED while I was writing chapter 6 of this story the first time last week and EVERYTHING I wrote was deleted because I didn't get to save the document beforehand. And believe me, please excuse my language but I'm pretty fucking pissed! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I'm super sorry for the delay, please forgive me?**

**I got 11 reviews last chapter! I am extremely happy and grateful! Thank you very much to all who reviewed.**

**I told you guys in the last chapter if you were curious about how many chapters are in the story then to ask in your review, and sippurp123 asked, so I'll tell you! There are... 69 planned chapters in my story! Yes, 69 chapters! Yeah yeah make all the sexual innuendo jokes you want, this story is rated M anyway ;). But it might change due to the fact that I may need to combine or separate chapters... Or even remove them.  
**

**This chapter is longer, because I added extra fluff! Only because I had to make you guys wait for so long and felt bad about it :(**

***** One of my fellow reviewers named cookiebee gave me an idea in their review about my descriptions of words that I include in my chapters... With that being said, if you see an asterisk (*) beside a word, the description/definition of the word will be put at the end of the chapter. However, I will not be doing that for names. The pronunciation for names will still be included in the text. Thank you cookiebee! *****

**Without further ado, the sixth installment of _Forbidden Love!_ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I'm not a Japanese man! I'm a girl!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**Hormones & Training**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

About a week has passed since Link was dubbed a knight and was given a new job. During the week, he was informed that a messenger was sent to Ordon to deliver the payment for the swords, and a message telling Rusl that Link would not return because of a job at Hyrule. Link felt guilty for leaving Rusl with no notice whatsoever, but he was an adult now and it was time for him to move on from Ordon. Link hoped he would understand, but even if he didn't, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. Nonetheless, he really just hoped Rusl would be proud of him.

The first week was all fun and games for Link; exploring the castle and Castle Town, and simply just spending time with Princess Zelda. He was actually beginning to forget the reason for his presence at the castle. King Daphnes thought he gave enough time for Link to rest, so today his skills would be put to the test.

Impa walked down the corridor where both Link and Zelda's rooms resided, and decided that it was time to wake them both up.

She sighed, "Great, so not only do I have to wake up the most stubborn princess, now I have to wake up her even more stubborn knight in shining armour? What did I get myself into?"

She truly thought Zelda was the worst in the morning because of how much she argues about wanting to stay in bed. But Link was much worse; He wouldn't even wake up. He was such a heavy sleeper than if he didn't wake up on his own accord, it's really tedious to wake him up.

"Link, it's time to get up." Impa said as she opened the door and walked into his room.

He replied with a snore.

"Link! Get up! Now!" Impa scolded.

No reply.

She pinched his cheeks, "Link!"

Not even that made Link wake up.

"Well, okay then.. You leave me no choice." She said, "Wait, I'll give you one more chance. Link, wake up."

No answer.

_"Here goes nothing."_

"OH MY GODDESS! LINK! WAKE UP! PRINCESS ZELDA IS IN TROUBLE!" Impa squealed.

Link instantly shot up with eyes wide.

"What?! Where is she?! Is she okay?!" Link asked as he panicked.

Impa stared at him with a smile, "Yes, she's completely fine. She's in her room asleep."

"W-what? Then why did you say..." Link said as his voice trailed.

"Well, since you're up, why not get your day started, no?" Impa said as she smiled and ignored his question.

"So this was a trick?..." Link said in disbelief.

"Well, not really a trick. More like a method to wake up a rock who's job is to protect the Princess at all cost." Impa retorted with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." Link said sarcastically, "Next time you say that I _won't _get up, so you'll have to try something else." Link said.

"Fine fine, have it your way. But next time I say it, Princess Zelda may actually be in trouble, and if you don't wake up, well..." Impa replied with a grin, she knew she won.

"Ugh, fine. You win. I'll get up" Link said while he yawned.

Impa pinched his cheeks, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are." She said in a cute tone used for pets.

"H-hey! Stop that! It's weird!" Link said while he laughed and pushed Impa's arms away.

"Good morning Link." Impa said with a laugh.

"Morning Impa."

And with that, she left.

He slid off his bed and made his way to his big closet. And with no surprise to no one, it was full of tunics. However, it was filled with tunics that had the identical design of Link's original green tunic, but with many different colours. And with Link's request, matching hats were made for all tunics. The oddly shaped hat was a part of him now, ever since Zelda said she thought it was cute. Oh, how much he loved her. But he would never tell her of course, their social statuses are too different to do that.

"Hmm... What colour should I wear today?" He asked himself, "Not blue, not red, not white, not purple, definitely not pink... Ah yes! Green! Of course!"

He took the tunic off its hanger and placed it on his bed. He slipped on a pair of pants then his boots. After that, he put on his tunic, gauntlets, and hat. He loved how fast it takes him to get ready when he sleeps in his boxers.

"Well, I guess it's time for breakfast." Link said before he opened his door and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ooh..." Zelda moaned as she slowly groped the silk over her breasts.

"I've never done anything like this before, and it feels so... Enticing..." She said as she kept rubbing her breasts.

"I can't take it anymore..." She said quietly.

Zelda sat up momentarily and gracefully removed her pearl white silk nightgown from her body, leaving her naked, flawless body under her covers.

She placed one of her hands on each of her C cup breasts, and began caressing her nipples, causing her to moan louder. It felt so good; she never touched herself before, but she couldn't resist the temptation.

"This isn't enough..." She said as she lightly panted, caressing her body as she slowly lowered her right hand from her breast towards her pelvic region, leaving her left hand caressing her round breast.

She reluctantly rubbed her hairless womanhood, unsure of what she would feel.

"Unh..." She moaned in surprise as her fingers continued to rub her womanhood, "So... Unh.. This is what masturbation is..."

She began to rub the upper area of her womanhood; the most sensitive part.

"OOU... Right there.." She moaned even more as she continued to rub her clitoris.

She stopped rubbing and slowly slipped her middle finger up her womanhood, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Mmm... I'm so... Wet."

* * *

"Ha, I guess I've found a flawless method of waking Link up. Just say anything Zelda related." Impa said to herself as she giggled, "Well, I guess it's time to wake up the Princess."

She made her way to the door next to Link's, and put her hand on the knob, about to open the door. Suddenly, she heard the faintest sound which sounded like a moan, and it was coming from princess Zelda.

"Is she having a bad dream?" She asked herself.

* * *

She continued to slip her middle finger in and out of her wet womanhood at a quicker pace, causing her moans to become slightly louder. At this point, she already got rid of her blankets, and laid there on her bed uncovered, masturbating.

"Y-yes.. Right there..." Zelda moaned as she pushed her head back into her pillow and shut her eyes, "Ugh, Link..."

* * *

Impa heard the moans of the Princess become louder, and heard a familiar name, "Is she having a bad dream about Link? I have to go wake her up!"

She turned the knob and quickly opened the door, and her eyes opened as wide as they possibly could, exposing every bit of her red irises. Behind the door was her little princess with her legs spread open.

"Z-Zelda?" Impa said in complete shock.

Zelda jumped and pulled her blankets over her body as fast she could and covered her whole body including her face, only having her eyes shown.

"I-Impa! I-I..." Zelda said as she felt her cheeks blush as pink as possible.

"U-uhm... I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to-" Impa nervously, looking away from her.

"N-no... It's my fault, I-I'm s-sorry... Please don't tell anyone..." Zelda said as she shut her eyes with embarrassment.

Impa giggled slightly, "I would never tell anyone. Plus, even if I would I wouldn't know how I'd tell them."

"I'm a disgrace to my family now, huh?..." Zelda said sadly, still having her blanket cover everything under her eyes.

"No, you're not. Not even close. You're a woman, and you have needs too." Impa said as she reassured her.

"Thanks... I guess..." Zelda reluctantly said, "Uhm, Impa? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything, Princess." Impa said as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"Well, first... I'm so sorry and I'm so embarrassed right now I want to cry." Zelda said quietly, causing Impa to grin slightly, "Second, I'm near my period and I guess I... Feel... _H__ormonal_..."

"Ah, so you feel excessively aroused?" Impa asked.

She nodded.

"It's normal for a woman to feel that way before her period, there's nothing to worry about." Impa explained.

"Y-yeah I know, I've felt it before. B-but.. I.. This time I couldn't resist the temptation." Zelda said in embarrassment.

"Well... I heard you say Link's name... Perhaps you'd like me to, you know, call him over here? So he could... Y'know... _Serve _you?" Impa said as a joke, winking at her.

"N-NO! IMPA! How could you do that?! That's the last thing I want! Don't you dare!" Zelda yelled, causing Impa to laugh.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding!" She replied, still laughing.

"You have to keep me away from him today _no matter what_! I don't want to do anything I'll regret!" Zelda pleaded.

"Sure thing, Princess. Please get dressed. I'm guessing you won't join Link for breakfast?"

"Not this time, Impa. Please tell him that." Zelda replied.

Impa bowed and left the room.

_"Why wasn't I able to control myself?... I just.. I mean... I started thinking about Link in the morning and I... N-NO! This can't be because of him! It can't!"_

* * *

Impa took a leisurely walk to the kitchen, and on her way there, she decided to try to figure out why Zelda couldn't control her hormones this morning.

_"Well, let's see. Usually she's able to control her hormones when her period is near... But this time she couldn't. What could have caused her not to be able to control herself? Well, she did moan Link's name... And an ovulation cycle is twenty-eight days... Last time she had her period he wasn't here... THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT IT." _Impa thought as she gasped out loud, _"I won't tell her I know though, she'd be too embarrassed." _

It took her awhile to figure out why Zelda was uncontrollably aroused, so when she finally figured it out, she was already at the kitchen and saw Link eating bacon and eggs, which was odd, considering he and Zelda usually ate pancakes in the morning.

"Hey, Link." Impa said.

"Hey Impa!" Link said with a smile.

"I see you're having bacon and eggs for breakfast. Don't you usually have pancakes?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Rio said that there was only enough pancakes for one person and part of his crew are fetching more ingredients. So, I told him to give them to the princess." Link explained, "Which reminds me, will she be joining me for breakfast this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Link. She can't. She's feeling a little... _Hot_ this morning." Impa said with a grin.

"Oh, so she's sick?" Link asked.

_"No, she's horny! Okay I'll to stop now. Time to be serious!" _

"You could say that." Impa replied with another grin.

"You know, Impa. You're kinda weird." Link said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well being normal isn't fun." Impa replied.

"Can't argue with you there." Link said with a smile, "Well, would you like to join me for breakfast then?"

"I'd love to, but I can't... I have other duties. The King told me to tell you to go to the ranch after you eat." Impa explained.

"Alright, I'll be there." Link replied.

"I'll see you there later. Bye bye now." Impa said, then exited the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey! Link! Over here!" Kafei yelled.

Link quickly made his way to the location of Kafei and the other knight standing beside him.

"Hey Kafei." Link said as he approached the knight with blue hair.

"Sir, this is-"

"Link." Said a familiar voice.

"Nigma? Is that you?" Link asked. He looked a lot different without a helmet. He was a tall pale man with short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and had a beard.

"Yeah it's me. You look as ugly as you did when we fought, and you're still wearing that stupid hat." Nigma said rudely.

"You remembered how I look like? I knocked you out so hard I thought you forgot." Link retorted with a cocky grin.

"Why you little-"

"So I guess you two met before!" Kafei said as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you could say we 'met'." Link replied.

"Well, The King said he is aware of your uncanny abilities with a blade, so he wanted to see how your skills are in the art of archery." Kafei explained, "We shouldn't be here too long."

"Really now? Well, not to be cocky, but I'm also skilled with a bow and an arrow. I have targets outside my old house where I would practice often." Link replied.

"Great, so this should be easy for you then." Kafei said.

"What should be easy for me?" Link asked.

"Are you left or right handed?" Kafei asked, ignoring Link's question.

"Left." He replied.

"Okay, listen up kid. Lady Impa should be here soon. Using her Shiekah magic she creates six red targets placed a far distance away which will hover in the air and surround you. Using your bow and arrow you are to hit all six targets, but you're not allowed to move; you're only allowed to pivot. Meaning you can move one foot to rotate your whole body, but one foot needs to be planted. After that, you are to sprint over to that fence and jump over it. There will be a target placed far away hovering to the left of the horse jumping fence, and you have to hit it while you're still in the air from your jump or it won't count. Then after that you have to sprint to the fence at the end of the ranch, touch it, and then run back and jump over the horse jumping fence a second time. After you land, you'll have to start sprinting again. There will be a target even further away hovering in the air. You have to hit it while you run. After you hit that, you're done. It's short, but it exposes your skills quite well." Nigma explained, "Got it?"

"One more thing, the target won't fall unless you hit the bulls-eye or the two rings nearest. If you hit the bulls-eye, the target will turn blue and two seconds will be subtracted from your time. If you hit outside the bulls-eye and the two rings, you have to shoot it until you hit either the bulls-eye or the two rings. Also, if you get all bulls-eyes which by the way never happened before, a grand total of sixteen seconds will be deducted from your time. Get it?" Kafei added in.

"Yeah, sounds easy enough." Link said, "By the way, is there a record for completing this course?"

"Yes. The record holder is yours truly." Nigma said with pride, "I finished the course in one minute and forty-seven seconds. I also had five bulls-eyes."

"Ah, so you basically finished it in one minute and fifty-seven seconds, with ten seconds erased because of the five bulls-eyes?" Link asked.

"Yeah, nobody has beaten me since." Nigma said with triumph.

"Until today. I'll knock your record out like I knocked you out when I met you." Link said in confidence.

"I'd like to see you try, kid. But you know what? You're competitive, I kinda like you. Though you're annoying..." Nigma said as he laughed.

"You're annoying and repulsive, but the same can be said about you." Link said as he laughed too.

"Hey Link, get a bow and a quiver." Said Kafei.

* * *

Impa and Zelda were walking together entering the ranch.

"Princess are you sure you want to be here? You told me to keep you away from Link today..." Impa asked.

"I'll be fine! I'll just hide behind a bush and watch! I want to see how skilled he is with a bow too!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he sees you. If he does, I won't help you." Impa told her.

"Yeah, don't worry, he won't see me. I'm sneaky! Just you wait. When he doesn't see me you have to admit that I'm sneaky." Zelda said with a smile.

"Deal. But when he catches you, you have to tell me you're horrible at being stealthy, and regally kiss my hand." Impa said as she laughed.

"It's a bet!" Zelda exclaimed.

Impa opened the gate to the ranch. "Okay, get behind the bush closest to Link, Kafei, and Nigma. They're not looking."

Zelda nodded and quickly made her way to the bush, unseen.

* * *

"Speaking of Lady Impa, here she is now!" Kafei exclaimed.

"Hello Kafei, Link, Nigma." Impa said firmly.

They all replied with a hello.

"So, Link, I assume you've heard about what you're doing and the instructions for doing it." Impa said to Link.

"Yes, I have." Link said as he nodded.

"Good, so are you ready?" She asked.

"Definitely." Link said.

"He's a lefty." Kafei added.

"Alright. Stand in the middle over there." Impa said, pointing to a location where Link should stand. When he got there, he waited patiently as Impa began her Shiekah magic. Somehow, targets began to appear in the exact places where Nigma said they would.

"Ready, Link?" Impa shouted.

"Yeah! I'm going for all eight bulls-eyes!" Link said in excitement as his adrenaline rose.

_"I'm about to prove just how skilled I am though I'm only eighteen. I'm the youngest Grand Master, and the youngest knight. So this is my chance to show them why I've been chosen by King Daphnes and Queen Leina."_

"Kafei, time him." Impa said to him, causing him to nod.

"Count him in." Nigma said to Kafei.

_"He's about to begin! I can't wait!" _Zelda thought to herself.

"3...2...1... GO!" Kafei yelled as he began to time Link.

Link quickly got one arrow out of his quiver and shot the arrow in front of him and it turned blue and fell to the grass, which meant it was a bulls-eye.

_"There's no way I'm taking my time. It's time to test out my ability to rapid fire." _

He quickly drew and arrow out of his quiver and shot the target to the left of him, and continued to make his way counter-clockwise, drawing arrows and shooting them as quickly as he could. He used his left foot as his pivot foot and rotated his body until he hit all six targets.

_"HA! Six bulls-eyes... Two more to go! I already beat Nigma's record!" _Link thought in triumph as he smiled and set up an arrow on his bow, then began sprinting to the horse jumping fence.

"He already has more bulls-eyes than you, Nigma." Kafei said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Nigma said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm impressed." Impa added.

* * *

_"Wow... He's amazing..."_ Zelda thought as her mouth was open wide.

"Your Highness? What are you doing?" A woman with red hair asked.

Zelda jumped in surprise and turned around, only to see one of her most trusted maids.

"Anju! Hi!" Zelda said with a smile.

"Hello Princess. May I ask what you're doing here?" Anju asked politely.

"I'm curious about the skill of my servant, so I'm watching secretly." Zelda whispered.

"Ooh, I see. He looks very skilled from what I've seen. And quite attractive I might add." Anju said with a smile.

"Hey! You're married and you have a son!" Zelda said as she giggled.

"I'm just saying..." Anju said with a giggle.

* * *

Link finally made it to the horse jumping fence and jumped over it head first, he rotated his body to the left side and pulled back on his bowstring and let go, doing a barrel roll as he reached the ground.

_"I really hope it hits the bulls-eye!" _

Bulls-eye.

_"YES!"_

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Nobody has ever hit the bulls-eye on the jump before! That's insane!" Kafei exclaimed.

"Damn... Kid's got skill..." Nigma admitted.

"Link, you never cease to amaze me." Impa said out loud.

"Wow, He's very agile and a very skilled archer." Anju said.

"He's so amazing..." Zelda said in awe.

Link sprinted as fast as he could to the end of the ranch, touched the fence and ran back to the horse jumping fence. When he got there he jumped over it and did a barrel roll as he landed, then began sprinting again. He saw the target and drew and arrow, and shot it.

_"Last shot. This is it!"_

Bulls-eye.

"LET'S GOOO!" Link yelled in triumph as he stopped running. He was sweating; it was a short course, but it takes a lot of energy out of you.

"Aaand TIME!" Kafei said as he walked over to Link and patted him on the shoulder, "Wow Link you're amazing!"

"Congrats, kid. You got all eight bulls-eyes." Nigma stated.

"Well done, Link. You're very skilled." Impa said with composure. She always had a firm front around everyone else other than him and Zelda.

"Thank you everyone. What time did I get?" Link asked.

"You got... WOW!" Kafei exclaimed, "Your time is one minute and twenty seconds!"

"What?!" Everyone else yelled in surprise.

"Really? Wow I didn't realize I was that quick." Link said as he laughed.

"Don't forget, you got all eight bulls-eyes so I have to take away sixteen seconds from your time. So, you just shattered Nigma's previous record. The new record is one minute and four seconds, with all eight bulls-eyes hit." Kafei said in amazement.

"Told ya I'd shatter your record, Nigma!" Link said with a smile.

"I didn't think you could do it, but you did. And you shattered it to pieces. Good job." Nigma said, not smiling back.

After hearing that, Link took off his hat and gripped his tunic, slowly removing it from his chest exposing his beautifully toned abs, chest, and arms, then threw it over his shoulder.

"Link! This is an ARCHERY course _not_ a STRIPPING course!" Nigma yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, Link. Not only are you a Hylian Knight and the Princess' personal servant, you're her personal stripper too?" Impa added in, causing everyone to laugh even more. Except for Link of course, he just blushed.

"H-hey! It's nothing that! It's just really hot, and I'm sweating because of this course!" Link said, attempting to defend himself.

_"Wow, Link actually has a HOT body." _Impa thought to herself, _"Zelda definitely has a handful to deal with. Best of luck to her."_

"Yeah sure, whatever, stripper boy. I'm gonna go report the results of the course to the King. I bid you all farewell." Nigma said as he exited.

"Kafei! Honey!" Anju called as she approached them.

"Hey, is that your wife?" Link asked him.

"Yes, would you like to meet her?" He replied.

"Sure." Link said with a smile.

"Anju!" Kafei said as him and his wife shared a brief peck on the lips.

"Hi baby-boo!" Anju said cutely, causing Link and Impa to giggle.

"A-Anju... Not in public remember?!" Kafei said as he put his hands over his face.

"R-right... Sorry..." Anju said apologetically.

"Anyway, Anju, this is Sir Link, the newly dubbed Grand Master." Kafei said, "And Link, this is my wife, Anju."

"Hello Link, it is an honour to meet you." Anju said sweetly with a smile.

"Hello Anju, the honour is all mine." Link said with a smile as he slightly bowed his head, "You have a beautiful wife, Kafei."

Anju blushed slightly, "Thank you Link, I'm very flattered. You're quite skilled with a bow and an arrow, I must say. I saw the whole thing."

Link smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it very much."

"So, Anju. What brings you here at this hour?" Kafei asked.

"W-well... I have news..." Anju said softly.

"W-what? Please tell me it's good news." Kafei pleaded. Anju simply replied by slowly shaking her head.

"What happened?" Kafei said as he sighed.

"I... I can't make it to our anniversary dinner next week..." She said sadly.

"What? Why not? We've planned this ever since last month." Kafei asked.

"Well... The King told me and the other head maids that we have to clean the castle for a reason which he did not tell me... Nonetheless I have to work on that day, so I won't be free... Plus even if I was, our babysitter for our son went on a short vacation a couple of days ago, so nobody will look after him..." Anju replied.

"I see. I guess it's inevitable." Kafei said, sighing again.

"Well, I could babysit your child." Link offered.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Anju said with hope.

"Of course I would! Seems like _baby-boo _hasn't been able to take his wife some place nice in awhile." Link replied with a grin.

"Oh Link you're a life saver!" Anju exclaimed.

"That nickname can only be used by my wife!" Kafei said, scolding Link, causing Link to laugh more.

"But, even if you do watch our son, Anju still has work..." Kafei said in defeat.

"I could ask Princess Zelda to pull some strings." Impa offered.

"Are you sure she would help us?" Anju asked in hope.

"Well, you're her favourite maid. I'm sure she'd love to help you." Impa replied.

"Impa! Link! both of you are life savers!" Anju said happily as she frolicked away. The couple was quite young, only twenty-three years of age.

"Link, about the payment for babysitting-"

"Use the money you'd pay me for babysitting on your wife. Make this anniversary the best one yet. Seems like she deserves it." Link said as he patted Kafei's shoulder.

"Thank you, Link. You're a real brother." Kafei said, "Well, I should leave with my wife. Bye Link, bye Impa!"

_"What a generous and humble man."_ Impa thought as she smiled to herself.

Both Impa and Link bid their farewell, and Kafei left running, attempting to catch up to his wife who was frolicking out of the ranch.

"I'm gonna go for a short walk." Link said to Impa.

"Alright. I'm going too. I have something to check." Impa replied with a grin, "Amazing job today, Link. I'm sure the _Princess _is very amazed by you right now."_  
_

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked.

She ignored his question and teleported away.

"Goddess I want to do that _so_ badly." Link said out loud as he watched Impa disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Impa teleported to the roof of the stable. She watched as Link began his walk, making his way towards the bush Zelda was hiding in. She wanted to see if she'd win this bet.

_"He's coming this way! What do I do?! I can't try to move to another bush, he'll see me! Crap! Looks like I'll have to stay here and pray he doesn't see me..." _Zelda thought.

Link took a few more steps and was now near Zelda.

_"Please don't see me! I don't even have an excuse for what I'm doing!"_

He walked passed Zelda's bush and looked over to his right, causing Zelda to sigh in relief in her head; she was located on his left side.

_"Thank the Goddesses he didn't see me!" _

While she was celebrating, Zelda lost balance and fell back on her rear, "Ow!" She whisper yelled.

"Huh? What was that?" Link said as he turned around, "Oh, Princess!"

Zelda stood up and cleaned the blades of grass off the rear of her aqua green dress.

"H-hi Link!" Zelda stuttered.

_"HE'S SHIRTLESS! This is NOT good... I can already feel myself becoming moist..."_

"What are you doing behind the bush, Princess?" Link said while raising a brow.

"I... uh..."

_"I can't concentrate while he's shirtless... His v line... and below that is his- Zelda stop!"_

He walked towards her, and was now a few steps away from her.

_"He's even sexier up close... Help me I want to cry." _Zelda thought.

_"Why is she staring at me like that?... Oh, right. I don't have my tunic on." _Link thought, _"I'm not going to put it on unless she asks me to. It's too hot."_

"Because I wanted to tell you something." Zelda said.

"Behind the bush?" Link asked with a brow raised, "What exactly did you have to tell me?"

"Well uhm.. I... Wanted to tell you that... You have something in your eye?..." Zelda said, saying it in a tone which kind of sounded like a question. Not even she could believe what she was saying.

"Well, how would you know something was in my eye?" Link asked with a grin, noticing where Zelda had her eyes locked.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, staring at his abs.

He took one step closer and put one finger under her chin and gently lifted it so she'd look at his eyes, "Because, Princess. Because my eyes are up here." Link said softly as he softly smiled at Zelda.

_"I want to kiss her soft, tender lips so badly..." _Link thought as he resisted the temptation.

_"Kiss me..." _Zelda thought to herself as she looked into his cobalt blue eyes and swallowed.

Link broke their gaze, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

Zelda wanted to accept his offer so badly, but she knew she couldn't. Considering the fact that her hormones were acting up.

_"But he's shirtless..."_ Zelda whined as she argued with her conscience. But that was even more of a reason why she had to say no.

"I'm sorry, I can't... I'm busy today, Link." Zelda said in sadness, "But I'd love to come next time."

"I understand. Enjoy the rest of your day, Princess." Link said as he bowed and walked away.

Zelda watched him leave the ranch. When he closed the gate, she pouted and fell back on her bottom. She wanted to go so badly.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and dispersed.

"Hello, Princess." Impa said with a grin.

"Hi." Zelda said flatly as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Guess what?" Impa said while smiling.

"I rejected an undeniable offer from my knight who was shirtless and sweating, causing his flawless torso to glisten in the afternoon sunlight? I knew that already!" Zelda said as she buried her face into her hands.

"Wow, you sound like a teenager in a love crisis." Impa said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Zelda yelled, causing Impa to raise her hands in defense.

"I didn't say you did, Princess..." Impa said nervously.

_"Gosh, women and their hormones." _She thought to herself.

"Anyway! You lost the bet, so pay up!" Impa said triumphantly.

"What bet?" Zelda asked, "Oh right. He saw me."

Impa acted regal and gently lifted her left hand for Zelda to kiss. "Call me Princess Impa while you're at it too." She said as she smiled.

"You're so weird." Zelda said as she laughed.

"Yeah yeah, pay up!"

"Fine..." Zelda said as she stood up and took Impa's surprisingly smooth hand and kissed it, "Greetings, Princess Impa. I've lost a bet and now I must tell you that I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule am horrible at being sneaky."

Impa laughed, "You're so cute, Zelda. By the way, grown ups call it 'stealthy'"

"Well I call it 'sneaky'!" Zelda said as she pointed at herself.

"You still act like a child." Impa said as she laughed, "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Zelda said as she smiled, following Impa inside the castle.

* * *

Finally the sun was set and the sky was completely dark. That meant Link's day was long over. He was quite tired from the archery course and his other duties he did during the day. Of course they weren't energy-depleting tasks, but it was just so humid during the day.

Link was in his bed comfortably, and had his eyes shut. But he just couldn't sleep. He flopped from side to side on his bed, but nothing worked. Not even flipping his pillow to the cold side.

He got up out of his bed and was going to make his way outside to the balcony, but he realized that he was only wearing his boxers; he really doesn't have pajamas. So, he slipped on his tunic, pants, and boots, and walked out onto the balcony. When he got there, he leaned over the ledge and looked up at the stars.

"It's been a real honour to be here; being offered a job by the royal family of Hyrule, and being the Princess' body guard and servant. But, something has been bothering me for awhile now; Princess Zelda... The way she looks at me is so enticing. She looks at me with her gorgeous grayish-blue eyes, and they're so full happiness and joy and it just drives me crazy. Not to mention her real smile compared to her regal one... It's so much cuter. And it seems like she enjoys spending time with me. Sometimes when we interact, I feel like she may feel something for me... But you know, she _is_ the _Princess _of Hyrule, and I'm just some goat herder from a small village... There's _no_ way she would ever have feelings for someone like me. It sucks... I know it's selfish, but I wish she wasn't the Princess, not that she wouldn't make a wonderful queen someday. It's just that, I'll never be good enough for her, I guess. Even th-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by footsteps from someone in the room beside his, and they were making their way towards the entrance of the neighbouring balcony. He kept staring, and a few seconds later Zelda walked out in a long, baby pink silk nightgown and fuzzy slippers with bunny ears on them. Link couldn't help but smile; she looked adorable.

"Hello, Princess." Link said as he looked over to Zelda.

"Oh, hi Link." Zelda replied, "I didn't notice you there."

"What brings you here at this hour?" Link asked.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep. What about you?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep either, I'm not sure why." Link said.

That was a lie, he couldn't sleep because Zelda wouldn't leave his mind.

"Well, since we're both out here, care to join me on my balcony?" She asked politely with a smile.

"That's an offer I can't refuse." Link said as he stepped on the ledge nearest to Zelda's balcony and jumped over to her side, causing her to gasp. Link then casually leaned beside her.

"I meant for you to exit through the door to your room, then enter through the door to mine! That's dangerous you know." Zelda nagged.

"Oh... Well you should've said that after you invited me here." Link said as he scratched the back of his head.

"A little eager now, aren't we?" Zelda joked.

"Depends, did you want me to be?" Link said as he winked.

"Oh stop it." Zelda said as she laughed.

_"His wink is so sexy..."_

"Do you come out here to think too?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I do. All my life I would step out on my balcony and look up at the stars, and just think. Even during the winter." She replied.

"When I was still living in Ordon, I would always go to this beautiful little spring called the Ordon Spring whenever I needed to think." Link told her.

"Really? What was the spring like? I always wanted to go to one." Zelda asked, interested in what Link was saying.

"It's the most beautiful place in the village. It's a very shallow body of water with a slow, small waterfall surrounded by sand, grass, and nature. There's even a rainbow that appears, and there's a legend that the light spirit Ordona lives there." Link explained.

"Wow, that sounds beautiful! I really wish I could go there." Zelda said as she imagined how the spring looked like.

"Well, I could take you there someday." Link said as he smiled.

"Really? You'd take me?!" Zelda said as she smiled and tugged at one of his arms.

"Yeah, of course I would. It's been awhile since I've been there, and I'd love to show you." He replied.

"W-wait... I can't." Zelda said as she sighed and looked downwards.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm not allowed to leave the castle... My mother and father would never let me go anywhere that's outside the castle unless they're with me or if I'm attending an event." Zelda explained sadly.

"Well, who says they need to know you're gone?" Link asked with a sly grin.

"Link! Are you saying you're gonna sneak me out of the castle?" Zelda said in surprise.

"Yep, I am." Link replied with a smile.

"But what if we get caught?" Zelda said in fear.

"Simple," Link said with a smirk, "we won't get caught."

"You're crazy, Link." Zelda said as she giggled.

"Pfft. It's just time for you to see places outside the castle." Link retorted.

"To be honest... I've never really been anywhere." Zelda admitted.

"I see... Well, would you like me to take you there tonight?" Link asked with a smile.

"Really? I'd love to!" Zelda said with excitement.

"Wait... It's too late in the night to go now. We wouldn't have much time to spend there before we'd have to return..." Link said, debating whether right now was the best time.

"Oh, you're right... I guess tonight wouldn't be the best time." She said as she pouted.

"Well, I'll take you either tomorrow night, or the night after. Is that okay?" Link asked.

"That's perfect. Surprise me." Zelda said as she smiled, "It's a date!"

_"YES! She said it's a date... WAIT, what?!"_

Link just looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

_"Crap! I said date! I didn't mean to... It just slipped out!"_

"A-a friendly date of course!" Zelda said as she laughed nervously.

Link laughed slightly, "Right, a friendly date."

"I-I'm gonna go get some rest now..." Zelda said nervously, "Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams." Link said as he jumped over to his side of the balcony, watching Zelda make her way back into her room, "It's a date."

* * *

**A/N: A DATE?! Whoa what? fo'real? A "friendly" one ;). I do have a chapter dedicated to that date, but it's not the next one. My story has so much fluff your hearts will flutter!**

**Link and Nigma have created a love/hate relationship for each other! Just to explain why Link finished the course much faster than Nigma... Link didn't use much time to aim his arrows at the targets because he was doing his rapid fire method, unlike Nigma who took time to aim. Also, He's a much faster runner than Nigma.**

**I love the personality I gave Impa in my story, especially because she's portrayed as a woman who doesn't have a sense of humour and strictly focuses on work. She caught Zelda doing the nasty too! Zelda's a very naughty girl LOL. ****But listen to her advice when she said that being normal isn't fun. Cause really, it's not! Be you!**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]****  
**

**Legionary Prime: **Aw don't be so mean to Link :(. Zelda's a Princess and he's an ex-hobo! What would ever make him think she'd like him? Or that he's good enough for her? He'll find out eventually, so don't you worry! :)

**explodingbunnies52: **Yerrr welcome! Sorry for the long wait though... :$

**Qwertycow721: **I'm glad you like Impa and are interested in Zelda and Link's relationship! I hope the little paragraph at the beginning of the chapter answers your question about Rusl :).

**cookiebee: **I'm happy that the fluff was perfect for you and Zac Efron wasn't in your thoughts last chapter LOL. I answered your review personally about the second part again :).

**sippurp123: **Thank you! You're gonna have a lot of fun reading this story with all the fun moments for sure :). This story is focused a little more on Zelda, but I promise more of Link's thoughts will be included as the story continues :).

**Shiny Silver Evee: **I do in fact know what inquire means, thank you. It means to request information on a certain subject, but I've heard it used in the context of a synonym for terms such as "to speak" or "to say.". But I won't use it that way anymore, considering it's probably wrong. Word to the wild, if you really don't want to be "that" guy, then don't be. Nonetheless, I thank you for the review.

**Pootis Mann: **This chapter kinda has a lemony scene... But not between Link and Zelda! Good guess though :)

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Aaw thank you! It makes me so happy to know you don't want my story to end! :). Don't worry, it won't end for a long time.

**Nintendoes Gamer: **I really appreciate the fact that you think my Zelda has the best personality! Thank you so much :)

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Yep! Introduction to their lewd thoughts! Tune in for more ;). Thank you!

**ZeLink Forever: **Thank you! I'm glad you love the pair :).

**IrateWritReviewer: **Awh thank you! It makes me so happy to know that I'm not the only one gushing over this story :). I hope this satisfies you, but if it doesn't there will be more next chapter!

**Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story!**

**I'd appreciate a review if you want to leave one :).**

**More ZeLink coming up next chapter, of course! Tune in! Much love, see ya next time :***


	7. A Friend In Need

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? :). A lot of you asked me to upload before Thursday, but I wasn't able to and I'm sorry for that :(. I really wanted to! I still feel bad about the lengthy delay! I'm really busy because I have a family member from another country who's visiting, so I have to spend time with her while she here! Please forgive me :).**

**Luckily the website only crashed on me a small number of times, but I've learned from my mistakes and saved frequently, minimizing the amount of writing I have to redo after a crash. I really need a new laptop! The one I use is the one I've used since 2007... Damn.**

**This chapter is the introduction of the genre "hurt/comfort"! Sorry, but this isn't the only time someone is going to get hurt emotionally or physically D: **

**Wow, I got 16 reviews this chapter in less than 7 days because I uploaded a day late. I'm so happy! Thank you all who reviewed and I hope I get a higher number than that this chapter or the next!**

**Please forgive me with this really fluffy chapter. It's strictly a filler chapter, no advancement in the plot, at least not yet.**

**Without further ado, the seventh installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! Gosh, it's gonna be hard to think of over 60 reasons why I don't own it.**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**A Friend In Need**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Link actually woke up on his own the next morning; not needing Impa's assistance. Frankly he was just so happy about the night before he couldn't really sleep after talking to Zelda. She really did say they had a date. She did say it was a "friendly" date, but really, do those even exist? Nonetheless he was excited to take the Princess out of the confined walls of Hyrule, and show her the natural beauty of nature that the Goddess Farore has blessed them with.

"Ah, good morning. I didn't sleep much, but I'm in such a good mood!" Link said to himself as he sat up, with a smile on his flawlessly structured face.

He got off his bed and opened his closet. He really didn't care what colour tunic he'd wear today; he only thought about what was going to happen tonight. But what exactly was going to happen tonight? He thought about it a lot, but he didn't really know. He hoped for the best.

He picked the first tunic that caught his eye, and that being a blue one. He realized that he only had one outfit, but in a variety of colours. He didn't mind though, it looked good on him. He slipped on his pants, blue tunic, blue hat, and boots, then walked out his door.

He closed it on the other side, and when he turned he saw Impa close the door to Zelda's room, with a frown present on her face.

"Impa? Are you okay? What happened?" Link asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, Link." Impa said quietly, "But the Princess is not."

"Why? what happened?" He asked.

"Elsia-" Impa began.

"You can stop there, Impa. I think I understand..." Link interrupted. He knew Zelda's horse didn't have much time left.

"Yes, she's very devastated." Impa added.

"Should I leave her alone right now?" He asked.

"Typically yes, but I really do believe you should go and talk to her." Impa said, cracking a slight grin. She hated to see her Zelda cry.

"Alright I'll-" Link began.

"Link, may I give you an order?" Impa asked.

"I swore to only take orders from the Princess, but I'd take an order for you too, Impa." Link said with a slight smile.

"Don't leave the Princess' side until she feels better, please. That's my order." Impa said, putting a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I'll gladly oblige to your order, Impa." Link said, "I won't leave her side until she feels better."

"Thank you, Link. I trust that you'll do a great job." Impa replied, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Impa. I'll take care of her."

Impa nodded and walked away, and Link knocked on Zelda's door.

"Princess? May I come in?" He asked.

No answer.

"Well, I didn't hear a no." Link said softly to himself as he opened the door.

When he opened her door, he saw Zelda lying down on her bed, curled in a ball, crying. He walked over to her bed and sat at the end of it. He was amazed, he's never seen a room that was this big. But now wasn't the time to let his eyes wander.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Do I look okay?" Zelda retorted, sounding like her nose was stuffed.

"Sorry, Princess. May I ask what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She replied.

Link nodded his head, "I understand completely. Just know that I'll be sitting here if you want to speak to me about it." He said, smiling at her. But she didn't look at him. He didn't see her face, but he knew she was a wreck; tissues were thrown everywhere. Also, Elsia was her horse ever since she was young, and everyone knows it's always hard to lose a best friend.

"Please go away, Link." Zelda begged.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I cannot obey that order." Link said with sympathy.

"Why not? As my servant, you're supposed to obey all my commands, are you not?" Zelda snapped, still crying.

"Yes, I do understand that. But as your friend, I know that's not the best thing to do." Link replied, "I'll stay with you no matter what."

_"He... Said he's my... Friend..."_ Zelda thought. Truthfully, she told Link she wanted to be friends with him on the second day after his arrival, but he said he couldn't be, because he was only with her strictly for work, and his job didn't permit him to be her friend.

"Right, I'm sorry." Zelda said, sniffling.

"Don't be sorry, Princess. I understand how you feel." Link replied with a soft smile.

Zelda sat up silently and sat down on the side of her bed and patted the bedding beside her, gesturing Link to sit there.

Link got up from the edge and sat where Zelda told him to sit. She wasn't crying anymore, it seemed like she had no more tears left.

Zelda picked up her box of tissues from her bed and placed it on her lap. "It's... About Elsia..." She said softly.

Link looked at her with a face of sympathy, "What happened?"

"Remember when you took Epona to the stable and saw me there?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Yeah, I remember. You were wearing a burgundy coloured dress that day." Link replied, lightly grinning.

"Yes, I was. Then when you met Elsia, she was lying down on a pile of hay, and I told you she was really sick?" She asked.

"Yes, I do remember that..." Link said, reminiscing about the past.

"You see, I knew there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to make it, but I believed that she would make it through, because nothing stopped her before..." Zelda said, wiping her eyes.

Link stayed silent and looked at her with a look of sympathy, letting her continue.

"But the vet couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, and said she was suffering too much for too long..." She continued.

Link knew where this was going, and softly put a hand on her bare shoulder; she was still wearing her nightgown.

"The vet visited Elsia earlier this morning for her weekly visit, without me knowing..." Zelda said, "Then Impa went to my room and woke me up and told me the vet was here. So I got out of bed and slipped on my pair of boots, then put on one of my cloaks to cover myself up and made my way to the stable. When I saw Elsia I knew she was suffering a lot. The vet told me that she wasn't getting any better and that she was actually getting worse, and he also said that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Elsia. It's like she had some unknown disease or something. No matter what I or the vet did for her, it didn't help. I knew this would happen to Elsia eventually, I just didn't think it would happen to soon. So the vet gave me the only two choices I could choose from; I could either keep taking care of her with the very _very _low chances of her being able to heal and become better, or finally take her out of her misery and... Put her down..."

Link's heart sank, he knew how much this probably killed her.

"W-well... What did you choose?" Link stuttered, he barely ever stutters.

"S-so I-I... Let them put her down..." Zelda said softly as tears began to fill her eyes, "I mean, I love her so much... But how could I keep her alive when she's suffering like that every single day? Plus, I'm not even able to visit her on a daily basis, considering I don't always have the time. She means to much to me and I never ever want her to leave my side, so I kept saying that I would take care of her and I'd heal her myself if I had to. But nothing worked. Not even a professional could heal her, so what could I do? Definitely less than what a vet could do. This whole time I was selfishly thinking about what I want and what's best for me, instead of thinking about what's best for her..."

"I'm so sorry, Princess..." Link said quietly, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Link. There's no need to apologize..." Zelda said as she laughed a little, "I guess you think I'm such a dork and a loser for having a horse as a best friend, huh? I never really had the opportunity to make friends like regular kids did. I actually envied them. Other than Impa, I had no other close friend I could see whenever I wanted to. When I was given Elsia I was so happy; I finally had a close friend who lived near me. We spent a lot of time together when I was young, and we grew up together. I guess you could say I was a lonely kid."

"I don't think you're a dork or a loser at all," Link said, reassuring her, "I have the same type of bond with my horse, Epona. She's been my best friend ever since I've gotten her as well."

_"We have more in common than I thought..." _They both thought.

"It hurts so much!" Zelda suddenly squealed, as she quickly hugged Link and buried her face into his tunic, sobbing her eyes out.

Link could feel her breasts against his tunic, but now wasn't the time to enjoy that.

"Everything will be alright, Princess. I'm here for you now, and I won't be going anywhere." Link said softly as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, hugging her tight.

Zelda removed her face from his tunic momentarily and said, "Thank you, Link..." Then quickly buried her face back into his tunic.

Link let Zelda cry into his chest as long as she needed to. He could already feel his tunic become wet with warm, salty tears, but he didn't mind, he was happy he was holding the Princess in his arms. Though it was more of a bittersweet feeling; he didn't like seeing Zelda this way. After what seemed like a long time, Zelda stopped sobbing and let go of Link and looked at him with red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to break down like that. I'm not supposed to-"

"There's nothing to apologize about, Princess. I'm happy I could be here to comfort you." Link said, interrupting her apology.

"Thank you." She replied while wiping her eyes.

Link lightly gripped one of Zelda's wrists and stood up. "Come with me, Princess. There's something I want to give you."

He and Zelda began walking, but Zelda quickly stopped him. "Link w-wait!" She stuttered.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes but... I don't look decent..." Zelda said quietly.

"Your body is all covered up, I think you'll be okay." Link replied.

"Y-yes it is... B-but... I'm... not wearing any underwear..." She whispered, blushing pink.

Link froze and blushed pink. At that moment he wanted to rip off her nightgown and see for himself, but he knew that he could never do that. Not to mention he'd be executed for that.

_"Is she really... not wearing any underwear?..."_

"I-I see... My deepest apologies, Princess... I uhm.. I'll wait for you outside the door." Link said as he quickly walked outside the door, not looking back at her.

_"Now's not the time to be turned on, Link..."_

He waited patiently for Zelda to be ready. A few minutes later, Zelda came out wearing a blue dress (identical colour to Link's blue tunic), and black flip-flops. Link knew by now that Zelda hated stockings and socks.

"Where are you going to take me?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as he took her hand and intertwined his and hers together, causing her to blush. Luckily, Link was facing the opposite direction, so he didn't see.

Link lead her through a few different hallways until he finally brought her outside. After dragging her outside, he dragged her to the stable and stopped in front of the door.

"Link..." Zelda began, "Why did you bring me to the stable?..." She said with a frown.

"Wait here." He said as he let go of her hand and went inside.

Zelda willingly waited, but before long Link opened the stable doors, and brought Epona out.

"Princess, I know you've lost your companion which you've had since you were a little girl," Link began.

"L-Link... You can't..."

"and I know how much it hurts to lose something you love. So, I want you to have the companion and best friend I've had ever since I was a little boy."

"L-Link..."

"Princess, I want you to have my girl, Epona." Link said with a smile.

"I-I cant take her from you... I can't." Zelda blurted out.

"Why not?" He asked, "She may not like people, but she does like you."

"I know, But I wouldn't feel happy if I took Epona from you, the bond you two have is too strong." She explained, "Plus, it wouldn't be right if I took her away from her rightful owner."

"I understand... Well, how about we own her, _together_?" He said with a bigger smile on his face.

"You mean like... You and m-me?..." She stuttered.

"Yes. If you won't take her from me, then why don't we take care of her together?" He explained.

"Thank you so much, Link. I really appreciate it." Zelda said with a smile.

"Hey girl, would you like to meet your new mommy?" Link stroked Epona's mane. She replied with a neigh.

Zelda stepped forward and began slowly stroking Epona's head. "Hey girl, remember me? You've met me before. I'm your mommy now, I hope daddy took good care of you while you grew up. I'll take even better care of you, I promise."

Epona stayed silent momentarily, then neighed quite loudly, causing Zelda to take a step back and gasp. A real case of déja vu_._

"Gosh, I really need to start getting used to that..." Zelda said as she laughed. Link laughed too.

"Mommy? Daddy? Link, I didn't know we got married and I got pregnant. Not to mention us two, _human beings_, gave birth to a _horse_." Zelda said jokingly.

Link laughed, "Well, we're _matching _in colour after all, we kind of look like one of those dorky couples."

_"I want to be a dorky couple with you! Stupid!" _Zelda yelled in her mind, strangling Link in her head.

"We do huh? But that doesn't explain how I gave birth to a horse..." Zelda replied.

"Well, I guess I forgot to tell you I'm half man half horse before we got married." Link said, winking at her jokingly.

Zelda blushed, suddenly remembering Impa's words on Link's first day living at the castle.

_"Do you, Link, take princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after the Goddesses' ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Do you take Zelda to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Impa said, mimicking King Daphnes' serious tone as best as she could._

_"Oh gosh, that can't ever happen! I'm crazy!"_

"Well, I should have figured you were half horse, considering you eat like one." Zelda replied.

Link jokingly placed his hand over his heart, making a face like he was offended. "Well if you can't accept me for me, maybe we shouldn't be married!"

_"Farore, What I'd do to marry Princess Zelda..."_

_"W-well... We could get married if you want... HEY, ZELDA! You can't marry someone you barely know! He's not even royal! You don't even love him! Snap out of it! You have to change the subject, and fast!"_

"S-speaking of eating... Have you realized we haven't had any breakfast yet?" Zelda said.

_"Perfect! At least what I said makes sense. Unlike yesterday... 'You have... something in your eye?' What was I even thinking? Oh right, I wasn't. He was shirtless... The image of it still replays itself in my mind... Zelda! Focus!"_

"You're right, we haven't..." Link agreed, "We should go inside and eat first, shouldn't we?"

"We really should, I'm pretty hungry." She replied.

"Shall we?" Link said while holding his arm out for Zelda to take.

"You know, you sound a lot like Impa." Zelda admitted as she held his arm.

"Really? That's weird." Link said as he began walking, "But you know what they say, the more you talk to someone, the more of a chance you'll pick up some parts of their speech habits."

"Is that so? Well, I've talked to Impa all my life but I never picked up any of her speech habits..." Zelda said, pondering out loud.

"Well, maybe you'll pick up one of mine." He said with a smile.

"No way, if anything you'll pick up one of _my _speech habits." Zelda said, pointing to herself with her free hand.

"You know what? Maybe I will. After all, I'm not _sneaky_ like you are." Link said, attempting to suppress a laugh but couldn't.

Zelda's eyes shot open wide.

"Who did you hear that from?!" She yelled.

Link kept laughing, but tried to keep his mouth shut.

"Link tell me!" She said.

"Tell you what?" Link asked, pretending to be dense as hell.

"Stop it! You know what I wanna know!"

"Are you sure I know what you wanna know?"

"Yes you know what I wanna know so tell me what I wanna know!"

"Are you sure I know you know I know I know you know I know?" Link said quickly, "You know?"

_"Try saying that ten times fast!" _Link thought to himself.

Zelda looked at him with her face full of confusion.

"W-wha... Huh?..."

Link smiled, he knew she would be quiet and think about what he said for a bit. And she was. They walked in silence for a short while, because Zelda was still confused. But eventually she began speaking again.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" Link replied cheekily.

"Link! You're the worst!" Zelda blurted out, reaching her arms upward, flicking his head. She was much shorter than him.

"You're the best, Princess." Link said as he smiled at her.

"Oh shut up, don't sweet talk me." She responded, "Hmph."

"Aw Princess, there's no need to be so sassy. Please forgive me." Link jokingly begged.

"Oh fine I fo-Oh look here's the kitchen!" Zelda said as she smirked at Link, leading him into the kitchen.

"Well played, Princess. Well played." Link said as she shook his head, smiling.

Link and Zelda took their seats at the table for two.

"Good morning Your Highness, Sir Link." Rio said, greeting them with a smile, as usual, "Do I have to ask what you two want for breakfast? Or will it be the usual?"

"You know me so well, Rio." Zelda said while smiling, "The usual of course."

"The usual for me too, please." Link added.

"Of course, right away. Fresh pancakes coming right up." Rio said, walking away from them, telling his crew their order.

"So, Link." Zelda began.

"Yes, Princess?" He replied, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Where did you hear the word 'sneaky' from, huh?" She asked, interrogating him.

"Nowhere, really. It's a common word that's used by many people." He replied, trying to outsmart her.

"Don't lie to me Link!" Zelda responded.

"I'm not lying, 'sneaky' really is a common word." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not talking about the word 'sneaky'!" She responded.

_"Gosh, he really knows how to be annoying. I've never seen this playful side of him before. I like it."_

"Well if we're not talking about the word 'sneaky', why are we having this conversation?" Link cleverly stated, "Is it not the subject of our conversation?"

"No! W-well, yes... B-but..." Zelda stuttered, causing Link to grin.

"She told you... Didn't she..." Zelda said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"She who?" He asked.

"You know who I'm talking about!" She responded.

"Who?" He asked again.

"You know, Imp-"

"Ah look! The pancakes are here!" Link interrupted with a smile on his face.

"H-hey! You can't do that, I just did that..." She said, pouting.

Rio personally placed their pancakes down on the table with their cutlery.

"Fresh pancakes served just for the Princess of Hyrule and the youngest dubbed Grand Master in Hyrule history." Rio said.

"Oh Rio, no need to get into detail about me. Thank you very much." Link said, feeling embarrassed.

"Thank you Rio, I appreciate every meal you make for me." Zelda said.

"You are both very welcome, please enjoy your meals." He said as he left, leaving them alone.

Zelda cut a piece of one of her pancakes in her mouth.

"So, Link-" Zelda said with her mouth full until she was interrupted.

"Princess, eating with your mouth full is not very lady-like, not to mention not princess-like. Please finish your pancakes before you speak." He said with a smile.

"Grr..." Zelda said as she clinched her teeth together, "Fine, but when I finish my food you're dead."

Link replied with a smile, and they ate their food in silence.

Link finished first and waited for Zelda to finish her food patiently. Finally, she was done.

"So did Impa tell you, Link?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Something might have slipped out..." Link said quietly.

"So she told you about the bet?!" She replied in disbelief.

"Possibly..." Link said with a grin.

"Impa, that jerk! So you know I was curious about you and we made a bet that I would be able to spy on you and watch you do the archery course without you seeing me?" Zelda said with a frown, causing Link to smirk and laugh a little.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't know _that _much..." Link said while laughing.

Zelda immediately felt her cheeks become intensely warm, definitely blushing.

"O-oh... Well, that's not true I made it up." Zelda replied.

_"Damn it! Why me?..." _she thought.

"Really? Is that so?" Link said.

"Y-yeah!" She yelled.

"Then why are your cheeks pink?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because.. I'm cold?..." Zelda attempted to explain.

"You know, it's quite warm outside... And it's not even the winter season." Link stated, "Are you sure it's not because you're lying and embarrassed?"

"N-no, what makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well, when you're embarrassed you blush or stutter, sometimes both. And when you try to think of an excuse it's usually a bad one, not to mention you make it sound like a question." Link said with a smile.

_"Hmm, I guess he knows me quite well." _Zelda thought as she smiled on the inside.

"When did you figure that out?" She asked.

"Because... You have something in your eye?" Link said, mimicking Zelda from yesterday.

"S-stop!" Zelda said as she covered her face, causing Link to laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you for a moment, Link?" Impa asked as she popped up at the kitchen entrance.

"Sure," Link said, "excuse me, Princess."

Link walked over to Impa and they talked quietly in front of the entrance while Zelda watched. But she couldn't hear anything.

"How is the Princess feeling?" She asked.

"Better I believe. I think I cheered her up." Link replied.

"Great, I knew I could count on you." Impa replied with a smile, "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I'm glad I could make her feel better." He said.

_"Of course you can, you both have hidden feelings for each other... I wonder how long it'll be hidden for..."_

"Thank you again, Link. I must be going; I'm quite busy today. Say hi to Zelda for me."

"I will. See you later."

* * *

"I really wonder when Link will finally call me 'Zelda' instead of 'Princess'." Zelda muttered to herself as she waited for Link to finish talking to Impa about whatever she needs him for, "I wonder when he's going to take me out on our date..."

Zelda finally began to feel better. She may have lost a close bond and friend in Elsia, but she's not alone anymore; she gained another bond she wouldn't want to trade for the world. She finally has a close friend who she could see everyday in Link. She knew she wouldn't feel lonely anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Aw it's so cute how Link is able to change Zelda's mood! Also, their little argument was cute as well, no? :). This chapter was strictly fluff! A little filler before their date. **

**Impa's wondering how long their feelings will be hidden for, aren't you? Cause I am! Just kiddin'! I know when it's gonna happen... I just won't tell ya! You're just going to have to read and see :)**

**When is Link going to take her out? Tonight? Or the night after? That's another thing I won't say :).**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**sippurp123: **I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long, I didn't mean to :(. They'll confess their feelings soon enough, don't you worry! Aha I'm happy you liked the masturbation scene too! I thought it was cute and funny :).

**Guest: **I'm glad it was! I hope chapters in the future become your favourite a well :).

**Pootis Mann: **Shrek is love, Shrek is life! Have you ever watched that video on YouTube? x]. But yes, Nigma did get a light arrow and a master sword up his butt x].

**Spookwagen:** LOL your review made me laugh! Thank you. I'm sure my lemon chapters in the future will make you even more moist x].

**Link128370: **Oh gosh, when I read the first few words of your review I felt so sad, but then I became so happy when I head the rest of it! Thank you so much for your review and for becoming a fan of mine and reading my fanfiction! And yes, you're right, straight guys like fluff too!

**DizHonored: **Thank you! And there will be many chapters in the future :). You'll just have to tune in and keep reading to find out what happens ;).

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you! LOL I know, she got caught doing bad things! Poor girl.

**ShadowMark3: **I think it's a good thing that Zelda keeps losing her mind in front of Link too! :). What's a TFS shirt?

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Thank you! I loved the part when Zelda fell out of the bush too :).

**AnonymousLegion: **Don't worry! There will be many more lemons in the future! Just, not yet :$. But oh gosh, my fic is better than cocaine? Thank you very much! :)

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Aw thank you so much! She _is _adorable around him, isn't she? :'). Yes, I do agree about the Impa thing, I was kinda iffy about it, but I needed to emphasize Link's body somehow ;).

**JaiselStael:** You gotta read to find out ;).

**TheAdolfNextDoor: **I wanted to post a chapter before today, I really did! I was just so busy, sorry :(**  
**

**zelink supporter: **Thank you so much! I'd fangirl too if I saw Link's sexy body too! Haha :)

**Qwertycow721: **I'm glad you're enjoying their relationship develop! I wonder what will happen on their date too :o!

**Shiny Silver Evee:** Grammar Nazi? Jeez, doesn't sound too appealing... Hope you drop my charges though!

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story! **

**I'd be happy if you kindly left a word before you left :).**

**Find out if Link's taking Zelda on a date next chapter! Tune in, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	8. It's A Date

**A/N: Hey guys! Did ya miss me? Well I hope you did, cause I missed you all :). Last chapter I wasn't going to tell you when their date was going to be... But I guess the title of my chapter gave it away :$.**

**GUESS WHAT?! My parents bought me a Macbook Pro! I'm so happy! I'm in love with it :'). They bought it cause I'm finally going to college in the fall, and my 7 year old heavy ass laptop wasn't cutting it anymore...**

**I know some of you guys were dying last week cause you thought it would be their date.. HAHA tricked ya! It's all love though :3. But here it is! The chapter you've been dreadfully waiting for! Their first date! **

**Last chapter I got 18 reviews! and two reviews for my first chapter! So that's a total of** **20****!**** I really hope this chapter gets more than 20! I'd be so so happy. Anyway, I'm really happy that people are taking a few seconds of their time to leave me a kind word, it really motivates and inspires me to write more and continue this ****fic. So, thank you all who constantly review and for those who left review for the first time, I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to do so! :***

**I just found out that "installment" can also be spelled as "instalment" and I had a whole dilemma about if I've spelt it wrong or not oh my gosh. Luckily they're both right because I'd be too lazy to edit all my chapters x].**

******Without further ado, the eighth installment**** of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I did purchase a lot of the games though!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**It's A Date**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Link realized that Zelda was finally feeling better after accepting the death of her beloved Elsia, but he wasn't satisfied with just making her feel better; he wanted her to feel happy. That being said, he decided that tonight would be the night where he'd sneak her out of the confined walls of Hyrule to the beautiful nature of the Ordon Spring. That evening, Link spent some time pacing around his bedroom because he had a minor dilemma; should he bring Zelda some sort of gift?

"I mean, she did say it was a 'friendly' date... But it's a date anyway. So shouldn't I bring some sort of gift? I mean, I _am _the one taking her out on a date after all. I know she loves Hylia's Roses, Impa told me when she showed me the castle gardens. But am I thinking too much of this date? She said date, but she might not have meant an actual date." He mumbled out loud, having a minor panic attack, "Goddess, date doesn't even sound like a word to me anymore*."

Link flopped on his back onto his bed.

"What do I do? If I bring flowers to her door and she doesn't think of this as an actual date, then I'll look like a fool. But if I don't bring her anything I'll seem cheap. Well I really don't have much money at all, other than the money Zelda gave me after delivering her swords, and I didn't get paid by the King yet for my services to his daughter and his army." He said with a sigh, but shot up suddenly, "You know what? None of those things matter, I'm bringing her flowers whether she thinks of this as an actual date or not, that would at least make her happier if nothing more."

He smiled, got off his bed, and walked out the door. He spent most of the day with Zelda just talking and riding Epona, and twilight was soon approaching. Zelda still had no idea when Link was going to take her out, she did ask for it to be a surprise after all. He needed to get flowers from the garden, but he didn't want anyone to see him picking them, especially Zelda. To his advantage, Impa was sitting on a bench in the gardens, relaxing and breathing in the fresh air.

He calmly approached the stunning Shiekah beauty. "Hi Impa." He said.

"Hello Link, what brings you out here during the moments of twilight?" Impa replied.

"I uh, I was wondering if you could pick some flowers for me..." Link said quietly with a small smile.

"Pick flowers? What for?" She asked.

_"Shit! I didn't think this through."_

"Well, ever since I came here, my room has been pretty empty. I guess I want to decorate it a bit." Link cleverly explained.

"I see. Well, what kind of flowers would you like me to pick?" Impa asked with a smile.

"Well... I was hoping you could pick some of Hylia's Roses for me." Link replied with a smile of his own.

_"Hylia's Roses huh? Zelda's favourite..." _She thought to herself.

"I see. Link, let me ask you something." She replied wearing a smirk on her tanned face, "Are the roses that I pick really for you? Or are they for _someone else_?"

Link blushed slightly, "They're for me." He replied, most likely a tad too quick.

_"Caught you." _She thought in triumph, _"You're much better at the game of deception than Zelda ever was; you almost fooled me there."_

"Right... Link, do you know why they're called Hylia's Roses?" Impa asked.

"Not really, no..." Link replied.

"Well, Legend has it that when the Goddess who was ordained by the three Golden Goddeses: Nayru, Farore, and Din to protect the Triforce; Hylia, was a little girl, she loved to pick a certain flower, which was a white rose. Since every rose has its thorns, they kept making her fingers bleed and making her cry. Her Grace was very stubborn, so despite that, she kept picking them anyway. Farore noticed this and felt bad for her, and one day while Hylia was picking some of the white roses, Farore went up to her and showered the field of white roses with her magic, causing all the thorns on each flower to disappear. Then, Farore generously named the white rose 'Hylia's Rose'." Impa explained, "But the thing that is most beautiful about these roses are that they all grow identically and elegantly, meaning that every rose grows beautifully and look the same. Also, they only grow here in Hyrule."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I had magic powers." Link said in awe.

"Yes, don't we all. But luckily I have them!" Impa said with a laugh, "Anyway, how many would you like me to pick?"

"Uh... I'm not really sure. Surprise me?" Link said with a smile.

"Sure, just hold on a minute." She said, walking to the area where many batches of Hylia's Roses grew.

Link waited patiently for Impa to finish picking the flowers. Luckily she didn't ask why he couldn't pick them himself. A few minutes have passed, and Impa came back with ten of Hylia's Roses, beautiful wrapped elegantly, creating a bouquet.

"I picked ten of Hylia's Roses for you." Impa said, handing them to him.

"Thank you so much Impa, but why did you make a bouquet with them?" Link asked, taking the bouquet in his hands.

"Well, I just felt like doing something extra special." Impa said with a cute smile.

_"Because they're for Zelda." _She assumed. But she was right and she knew it.

"I forgot to ask, but do you know what Hylia's Roses represent?" Impa asked.

"Yes. They represent pure love and pays homage to new beginnings, and hope for the future." Link explained, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing... Just wondering." Impa said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking at me like that?" Link asked, feeling puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing Link." Impa replied, "I hope Zelda likes the flowers."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Link said, feeling a little nervous.

"Run along now, Link. You're disturbing my relaxation period." She said with a cute smile.

"R-right. Thank you Impa! Enjoy your night." He said as he waved, turning around to walk inside the castle.

"You too!" Impa replied as Link walked away.

_"Phew, Almost lost my cool there... I really hope she didn't figure out that these are for Zelda... But she's Impa, she knows everything." _He thought. Sadly, luck wasn't on his side.

Link walked back into the castle and made his way down a few corridors and a flight of stairs, hiding the bouquet of Hylia's Roses from every person he passed by.

When he got back to his room, he placed the flowers on his dresser, and changed into a midnight blue coloured tunic, picking them back up soon after.

"In a few hours, I'll surprise her." He said as he sat on his bed, impatiently waiting for his time to come.

* * *

Finally those few hours passed, and it was about eleven o'clock. Zelda changed into her light purple silk nightgown, and sat on her bed, preparing to go to sleep.

"I wonder when Link is going to take me out..." She mumbled to herself as she looked out her balcony, "I really can't wait anymore!"

Just as she said that, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Zelda said out loud, but she didn't hear an answer.

"Hello?" She said again. But, no answer.

Zelda got up and slipped her bunny slippers on, slowly approaching her door. She was a little frightened about this weird event, but she knew she had to open the door. She slowly grabbed the knob and pulled her door open, but nobody was there.

"What? This is no time for jokes, Link." Zelda mumbled as she began to feel irritated. Her and Link's rooms were the only one in this corridor, Impa's was located to one next to this one.

Suddenly, something caught her eye; there was a note on the floor. She picked it up and began to read it.

_'Hey, Princess. Go to your balcony when you read this. There's something really important I need to talk to you about, and I truly don't know how you'll react to it when I tell you... Oh, and one more thing, I'd just like to apologize in advance... I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'm really sorry.  
_

_- Link'_

"W-what?... What happened?! Is something wrong? Why is he apologizing? And so formally too?! Oh Din I'll go crazy if something happened to him!" Zelda said as she quickly ran to her balcony.

She ran as fast as her feet would take her, and went out to her balcony, only to see Link sitting on the ledge with both hands behind his back.

"Link! What happened?! Is everything okay?!" Zelda yelled, feeling worried.

"Well..." Link said quietly as his voice trailed.

Zelda stepped towards Link and was now very near him.

"Tell me! Link! You left me a note and you called me 'Your Highness' so tell me what happened! Why are you so sorry?!" Zelda continued.

"Do you really want to know?..." Link asked, looking down at his boots.

"Yes I want to know! Link what's going on?!" She exclaimed, "I'm really worried now!"

"I... I have to leave the castle, tonight..." Link said in a sad tone.

Zelda felt her heart shatter; she was utterly speechless.

"W-what?..." Zelda said, managing to get words out of her mouth.

"Yes... I have to leave..." Link repeated in a sympathetic tone.

Zelda stared at him with tears building up in her eyes, begging to fall.

"Y-you can't... It hasn't even been a month yet..." Zelda said quietly while taking a few steps back, unable to hold back her tears, "It's not fair!"

Link slid off the ledge he was sitting on and took a step towards Zelda.

"Princess, it seems that you forgot to ask me where I'm going..." Link said with a small smile, looking at the crying Zelda.

"W-where?" She said as she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Well, tonight, I'm going to the Ordon Spring, and I was hoping that you, Princess Zelda, would do me the honour of accompanying me on my voyage on this beautiful night." Link said with a smile, showing her the bouquet of Hylia's Roses.

Zelda froze and looked up at Link, tears still filling her eyes, and just stared at him momentarily. He returned her gaze with a smile.

She took a step towards the smiling Link and took the bouquet of her favourite flowers from his hands.

"Oh, Link..." Zelda said as she sniffled, smiling at the flowers, "These are my favourite, thank you so much..."

"I got them picked just for you." Link said with a smile.

Zelda stared at the smiling jokester for a few seconds, then slapped him hard across his face with her right hand, holding the flowers on her left.

"Ow!" Link yelled.

"LINK! YOU'RE SO STUPID! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD _NEVER_ SCARE A WOMAN LIKE THAT?! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!" She yelled so loudly while clenching her fist, not caring who wakes up, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Impa was sleeping soundly in her quarters, but soon woke up to the sound of yelling, and it sounded like it was coming from Zelda.

"Zelda? Why the hell are you yelling so loudly? And Link what the hell did you do?... Ugh, men." Impa said in a grumpy tone as she covered her ears with her pillow, "I just want to get some damn sleep! SHUT UP!"

* * *

"S-sorry!" Link said, rubbing his left cheek, "I'll take it that your answer is no?"

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist unexpectedly and hugged him, causing him to freeze; they've never hugged before.

_"If she'll hug me every time I scare her, I should do it more often..."_

"Link, you have to promise to never scare me like that again, please?" Zelda said softly, still crying, but significantly less, "But yes, I would love to accompany you on your voyage."

"I promise." Link said as he returned her hug, "Princess why are you still crying?" He asked.

"Because I'm happy." She replied, causing Link to smile.

"Let's go, Princess. We shouldn't waste anymore time here." Link suggested.

"Hold on a minute! I have to change, and I have to get something from the kitchen!" Zelda said as they let go of each other, "Wait in your room, okay?!"

"Alright, I will." Link replied as he watched Zelda bolt out of her balcony.

Link made his way back to his room and put on one of his cloaks. He couldn't stop smiling. He didn't think Zelda would react as she did, but at least he learned that she's a really caring and emotional woman. But he felt a little guilty for scaring her to that extent. He quickly shook it off, after all, it was the reason he apologized in advance in the note.

About fifteen minutes passed and Link finally heard a knock on his door. He quickly opened it and saw Zelda standing there in a beautiful midnight blue (matching Link again) short-sleeved dress with short sleeves and two rows of peach coloured frills, a pair of black flip-flops, and a cloak over her head. And she was holding a small picnic basket.

"Aren't princesses supposed to wear heels all the time?" Link asked.

"Well, technically yes. But I only wear them when I have to. I love heels and all, but I can't last wearing them every single day." She replied.

"I see. But what took you so long?" Link asked as he walked out of his door.

"Well, I had to get the sandwiches I made for this night from the kitchen, and I had to find a vase for the flowers you brought me, which are beautiful by the way. Then I had to get changed." Zelda explained, "I just set a new record for myself, so you should be happy."

"When did you make sandwiches?" He asked.

"Earlier today! I didn't know when you were going to ask me but I knew I had to be prepared." She replied.

"Right. Follow me, we have to sneak out to the stable and get Epona." Link told her, "But we have to do it as silently as possible."

"Yes, let's!" Zelda said, a little too loudly, causing Link to put his hand over her mouth.

"Quietly, Princess." Link said with a grin.

"Oopsies." Zelda giggled as she silently followed Link.

They began making their way through some hallways and down a flight of stairs. They were successful so far, however, Link noticed that there was a reoccurring noise which was getting quite annoying, and could be their demise. He gestured Zelda to stop.

"Princess, I know you hate wearing socks and all, but did you have to wear flip-flops?" He asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Zelda replied looking at her feet, wiggling her toes.

"Nothing, they just make noise when they hit against your heel." Link replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry, would you like me to walk barefoot?" She asked.

"That might be uncomfortable for you, Princess." Link replied, "What else could we do?"

"Carry me." Zelda said.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, Princess..." Link groaned.

"No, stupid. If you carry me, my feet won't touch the ground and my flip-flops won't make noise." Zelda replied, placing her palm on her forehead.

"Right, that makes sense." Link replied, "Would you like me to carry you, bridal style?"

_"Bridal style..." _She thought with a smile as she felt warmth inside.

"S-sure." Zelda said as Link walked behind her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

Link bent down momentarily for Zelda to wrap her left arm around his neck, holding the very small basket on her right hand. Then, he put one arm around the back of her knees and the other behind her back, and began to lift her, carrying her bridal style.

Zelda rested the basket on her belly, and smiled.

_"Link, you can carry me like this all you want..." _She thought as she smiled.

Suddenly, she felt a breeze grazing her butt, causing her to fidget and blush.

"Princess?" Link asked.

"M-my d-d-dress..." Zelda said quietly while blushing.

"O-oh..." Link said as he blushed, understanding what she was saying, "I... Won't look, I promise."

"T-thank you..." She replied, "We better not get caught either.."

"Clearly you've never snuck around with me before." Link said.

Finally they got to the ranch and Link set her down.

"Okay, we're almost there." Link said as he grabbed her wrist and ran to the stable.

They opened the stable doors and saw all the horses in their designated areas, and saw Epona, letting her out of the stable.

"Hey girl, we're going on a little trip, okay?" Link said, causing her to huff and shake her head.

Link hopped onto Epona and held a hand out for Zelda, helping her mount.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist and Link kicked his heels against Epona, causing her to begin trotting to the exit of the ranch. They finally reached the gate and Zelda dismounted Epona before Link could say a word and opened it, then closed it when Link entered. She then mounted Epona with the help of Link for the second time.

"Okay, we're out. Ready, Princess?" Link said.

"More ready than ever!" She said with excitement, "I feel so alive!"

Link smiled to himself, Zelda was acting cuter than ever.

The pair and their horse made their way through the empty streets of Castle Town. It really did look different at this time of night; everyone's lights were off. Seems like they were all asleep. Which was good, because taking a horse through Castle Town is illegal.

After going through Castle Town in silence, they finally made it to Hyrule field, and Link spurred Epona, picking up some speed.

"Whoa... This is Hyrule Field?" Zelda said in awe.

"What? You've never been to Hyrule field before?" Link asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, but my parents have. I've never been allowed to come here, they said it is potentially dangerous." She explained.

"Well, I've been here a few times and it seems to be okay... But you never know." Link said.

"I didn't realize how beautiful the field is..." She said out loud.

"Yes, it is. And it leads to different places too." Link pointed out.

"Oh really, like where?" Zelda replied, interested.

"Like Lake Hylia, it's beautiful there." Link replied.

"Lake Hylia! I heard about that place! Whenever I imagine it, I always see a very peaceful lake with many adorable Zora people swimming around." She said.

"I've been there once, and it's exactly how you described it, Princess." Link said.

"Oh can you take me there one day, please?!" Zelda begged as she tightened her grip around his wait.

"Of course I'll take you there, just not tonight." Link said as he laughed, seeing the entrance of Faron Woods.

"Then we can go for a swim there!" Zelda said in excitement.

_"If we go swimming... Then she'd wear a bikini..." _Link thought as a huge smirk grew on his face.

"You're right! We could go swimming." He replied.

_"I'd get to see Link shirtless again... Mmm, yummy!" _Zelda thought with a grin.

Link lead Zelda through the Faron Woods, and Zelda stayed silent, looking around at all the beautiful nature surrounding her. Finally, they made it to the gate of the Ordon Spring.

Link dismounted Epona, and Zelda soon followed.

"Princess, are you ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Show me already!" Zelda exclaimed impatiently with a huge smile on her face.

He pushed the gates open and intertwined hands with her, leading her in the Ordon Spring, Epona following behind them.

"Oh... Link... This place is beautiful..." Zelda said in astonishment, dropping her cloak and the basket on the grass, letting her eyes wander around the spring.

What Link described to her last night was correct. There was a very shallow body of water and a small waterfall, surrounded by grass, and trees, and even the rainbow was out! Not to mention the small amount of fireflies flying around, illuminating the spring with small moving balls of light.

"Do you like it?" Link asked.

"I love it!" Zelda said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I knew you would." Link said as he let go of her hand and took off his cloak, then began to take off his boots.

"Link why are you taking off your boots?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going for a dip in the water." Link said as he finally took off his second boot and rolled his pant legs up, "Race you!"

"Hey! No fair! You didn't say go!" Zelda said as she kicked off her flip flops and followed him to the water.

"I-It's cold!" Zelda said as she hopped around in the water which went just above her knee.

"Yeah, your body will get used to it, don't worry." Link said as he smiled.

She began to run around in the water and prance around like a little girl, causing Link to smile.

_"She really hasn't gone outside the castle before..."_

He watched as Zelda pranced around and laughed as her feet moved gracefully through the water, then stopped in front of the waterfall.

"This waterfall is so cute..." She said as she reached out with one hand, letting the water hit her hand.

Link snuck behind her, dragging his feet in the water so he wouldn't make much noise. But it didn't matter if he did, she was too focused on the waterfall anyway. After he snuck behind her, he gathered water in his hands and dropped it on Zelda's head, causing him to laugh.

"L-Link! What the heck?!" Zelda yelled as she turned around.

"I didn't do it." Link said with a devilish grin.

"Liar!" She yelled as she pushed link unexpectedly, causing him to fall on his back, causing him to become wet.

"H-hey, Princess!" Link yelled. Zelda couldn't stop laughing.

"You deserve it, jerk!" She yelled, still laughing.

He then stood up and stared at her with open arms, "Princess, I'm so lonely, I need a hug."

"No way! I'm not going to hug you while you're wet! And how dare you ask the Princess of Hyrule for a hug?" She replied.

"Please, I'm just a lonely village boy." Link said as he stepped closer, causing her to step backwards.

"No! Get away from me Link!" She pleaded as she kept stepping backwards.

"I'll get ya!" Link said as he began running through the water.

"Ahh! No! Don't! Link! Stop! I'm sorry!" Zelda yelled as she laughed and ran away from him.

The chase didn't last too long, since she had more trouble running in the water, having shorter legs and all. When he caught her, he wrapped his hands around her waist and tackled her down to the water. He obviously made sure that she would land on top of him, and his body would be the one to hit the ground, just in case.

"L-Link! I HATE you!" Zelda laughed as she stood up, soaking wet, "Even my hair is wet!"

"Well mine's wet too, thanks to _someone_ here." He replied as he stood up.

"Yeah yeah!" She said as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Would you like to eat now?" He asked, holding an arm out for her.

"I'd love to." She replied, taking his arm as they both slowly made their way out of the water and back to the grass where Zelda dropped the basket.

They both sat down on their cloaks beside each other, and Zelda took out the two meatball sandwiches she made for them. She watched as Link took a bite of his sandwich, hoping to get his opinion on how it tasted.

"Do you like it?" She asked, taking a bite of her own.

"Mmm, I love it!" Link said as he swallowed his first bite, "Did Rio make this?"

"N-no, I did." Zelda replied.

"You made this?" He said before taking a second bite, "You're amazing, Princess."

"Oh stop. " Zelda said as she turned away and blushed.

"We should do this more often." He said.

"This is the most fun I've ever had, I would really love if you would take me to different places." She admitted, "I haven't really seen the world beyond Castle Town, and I'd rather see it with you than anyone else."

Link immediately blushed pink, "Oh, Princess. That's very sweet of you. Don't worry, I promise to show you all the places I know, and explore places I don't know, with you by my side."

_"By his... Side?" _She thought, smiling.

Zelda blushed and took another bite of her food, "Thank you Link, I really appreciate that."

"Since we're admitting things, I want to tell you something." Link said as he put both his boots on and stood up.

"Sure, tell me." Zelda replied, slipping on her flip-flops and standing up as well.

"You know, I always thought that all princesses were stuck up and rude, but that was until I met and got to know you. You're very caring and kind, and you've been treating me very nicely since I've gotten here. I'm your servant, and I'll gladly do anything you ask, yet you haven't taken advantage of me and my services. Truly, I'm thankful for meeting someone like you." Link admitted.

Zelda froze and took in what Link admitted, and she felt her face flush, but it didn't turn pink; it turned red.

"I-I... Link, thank you..." Was all she could say as she turned away from him.

"No need to thank me Princess, I'm only sayi-" Link said, before getting interrupted by Zelda hugging him.

Link grinned and returned her hug, "What's this for?"

"Because you're able to see through my regal image as a princess, and see me as a person just like you are. 'Princess' is just a title, and beyond that I'm just a regular girl... Well, a girl who wants to be regular. Nobody is able to see that in me other than Impa." She replied.

Zelda removed her head from his chest and looked up at Link, who was looking back down at her. She could see the sparkle in Link's cobalt blue eyes, and she was slowly getting lost in them. Little did she know, Link felt the exact same. Unconsciously, Link began to slowly lean in, and Zelda's body willingly followed. Their heart rates picked up, and lips were getting closer and closer... They both gracefully closed their eyes... Their lips were an inch away from grazing one another... Slowly getting closer, and clo-

"Link?!" A female voice yelled, "Is that you?!"

Zelda and Link immediately separated and both Hylian's cheeks turned crimson red.

_"Oh my... What happened to me... I knew I should've pulled away, but I didn't..." _Zelda thought, _"It's like, I lost control of my body... And let something else take over..."_

_"My heart's beating so fast. Did I really almost kiss the Princess of Hyrule?..." _Link thought.

"Ilia! H-hey!" Link said as he laughed nervously.

Ilia ran up to Link and hugged him, "Oh Link it really is you!"

_"Who's this 'thing', and why's this 'thing' trying to hug Link?"_ Zelda bitterly thought.

"It's been a while!" She said with a smile.

"It hasn't even been two weeks yet." Link replied.

"Oh, and who's _this_ woman? And why are you both wet?" Ilia spat as she stared at Zelda.

_"Excuse me, bitch? Who do you think you're talking to?" _She thought, _"Be nice now, Zelda."_

"_What_ are you?" Zelda retorted in the same tone as Ilia.

_"That wasn't exactly nice..."_ She thought to herself. But she didn't care, if this girl wanted to be rude, two could play at that game.

"I'm Ilia. The daughter of the mayor of this village." She said with a smirk, "And you are?"

"I'm Zelda. Hyrule native." Zelda replied, leaving the fact that she was the Princess out of the conversation. She was curious about how rude Ilia could get, before making her kneel before her.

"Link, could you get Epona for me please? I would like to say hi to her." Ilia asked politely.

"Sure, hold on a second. I'll be right back." Link said as he exited the spring. Epona made her way out of the spring while the pair was playing in the water, and it was a nice night, so Link decided to find Epona on foot instead of doing it his usual lazy way.

"Hyrule native? That's it? You don't sound too impressive." Ilia retorted with a fake smile.

"Please, don't underestimate me." Zelda replied with a fake smile of her own.

"Too late, I already know you'll amount to nothing." Ilia retorted.

"Excuse me? I really don't know who you are and what gives you the right to be rude to me, but I'd just like to let you know that I've already amounted to more than you because I have enough money to live a stable life in a large town rather than a village." Zelda retorted.

In all honesty, Zelda has never seen herself become this bitter when she was around someone before. Ilia ignited a certain anger in her which she was unable to conceal, but she couldn't figure out why. It's like, Ilia was getting in the way of something. Being a Princess, Zelda learned to conceal her emotions and show none, regardless of what's being expressed to her. Ilia didn't know she was the Princess of Hyrule, she only thought of her as a teenage girl after all.

"Excuse me?! My father _runs_ this whole village! Don't ever imply an insult about my family that way!" Ilia yelled.

"I'm not the one who began this argument, am I not? I only spoke the truth because you implied an insult to my family, so I retaliated by doing the same. I really have no time for your childish games, and I would appreciate it very much if you'd just shut up and wait for Link to come back." Zelda coldly replied.

"Fine, I'm done talking to a worthless person like you anyway." Ilia flatly replied, "I don't know why Link would ever court someone like you, and not someone like me."

_"C-court me?... He's not courting me... That would be forbidden..."_

Zelda heard the sound of footsteps and hooves from a short distance away, and was relieved that this pointless conversation was over.

"Well maybe if you re-evaluated yourself and your personality, you'd figure out why." Zelda bitterly replied.

"OH THAT'S IT, DO YOU WANT TO FI-"

"Hey, Ilia! I found Epona." Link said with a smile on his face.

"Oh you did? Thank you Link!" Ilia said with a smile at Link, then turned to Zelda gave her a devilish smile and ran off to Epona, causing her Zelda to clench her fists.

Link walked back over to Zelda, letting Ilia reunite with her favourite horse, and he realized that her fists were clenched.

"Princess, is everything okay?" He asked.

Zelda unclenched her fists, "Yes Link, everything is okay."

"Are you sure, something seems to be bothering you." Link replied.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Because you don't look as lively as you did before Ilia came." He explained.

"Oh, it's just that, I didn't want our night to get interrupted." Zelda replied, which was partially the reason why she wasn't happy. Most of it was because of Ilia, "Then there ended up being a huge interruption."

"I see... I didn't expect an interruption when I planned this, so I'm sorry... Do you think we should go home now? It's getting... Early?" Link said, laughing slightly.

"Yes, I believe it's getting... Early as well. Impa will be getting up in a few hours." Zelda said with a grin.

"Alright, let's get Epona and go home." Link said as Zelda took his arm, and they both walked to Ilia and Epona.

"Ilia, Zelda and I have to go back to Hyrule now. The sun will be rising in a few hours." Link explained.

"And if I may ask, why are even you up at this time?" Zelda asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here. Link and I used to come here all the time when we were kids." Ilia said with a smile.

"I see." Zelda replied.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Ilia." Link said.

"It was great to see you as always, Link." Ilia replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

_"Oh, give me a break." _Zelda thought as she momentarily walked away to pick up the small picnic basket and their cloaks.

Zelda picked up all the items her and Link dropped and turned around, making her way back to Link, only to see Ilia hug Link and run out of the spring.

_"That whore."_

Link took a hold of Epona's reins and lead her to Zelda.

"Are you sure you're okay, Princess?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I told you already." Zelda flatly replied.

"I know, but now your mood looks worse than it did before..." Link admitted.

"Does that..." Zelda began.

"Does that what?" Link asked, raising a brow.

"Does that... 'Ilia' creature have a crush on you?" Zelda asked, looking away from him.

"I've heard from all the kids in the village that she does, but by the way she's acts I believe it's true. Why?" He replied.

_"She called Ilia a creature, that's actually kind of funny..." _Link thought, _"Why would she call her that though? They just met."_

"Do you... Like her back?" Zelda reluctantly asked, looking away from him.

_"Ooooh, I get it."_ Link thought.

"Ilia's more like an annoying sister to me, I could never feel that way about her." Link said, causing Zelda to relax, "Plus, she's a little bit... How can I word this nicely?... A little crazy. She's nice and all, but when she doesn't get what she wants, she loses it."

_"That's why she's acting like a bitch! She can't get Link. Ha, take that."_

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." She replied with a faint grin of victory, hoping Link wouldn't notice it.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Zelda replied, "And stop smiling like that."

"Princess..." Link began.

"Hmm?"

"Are you by any chance... _Jealous_?" Link asked with a grin.

"J-jealous? M-me? I don't even know what that is!" Zelda quickly replied as she crossed her arms, turned away, and shut her eyes, "Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Are you sure? You look a little jealous to me..." Link replied.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She flatly replied, "Let's go home now, Link."

"Can Ilia come?" Link jokingly said with a smirk.

Zelda silently replied with a death stare.

"I'm just kidding!" Link said with a laugh, "I would never."

"..."

"It was a joke!"

"..."

"I'd never ask a question like that."

"..."

"Princess!"

"..."

"I'm sorry!"

"..."

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" He asked cautiously, causing Zelda to smirk mischievously.

"Well..." Zelda said, letting her voice trail.

"Well?" He asked.

"Go down on one knee and apologize to me." She replied.

"Are you serious? You want me to do that?" Link whined.

"Yes. You pulled two mean jokes on me tonight and I will no longer stand for it! SO, you, Link, must get down on one knee and regally kiss my hand and apologize for your foolish actions! Or I, Princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule will _not _accept your apology. And I will sentence you to life in the dungeon." Zelda declared while pointing at herself, still smirking.

"You wouldn't..." Link said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I really don't like to be tested, but test me if you will." Zelda replied, narrowing her eyes back at him.

"Fine... But do I really have to get down on one knee and apologize?" He asked.

"Yes, you've gone down on one knee for me a few times before, why can't you do it now?" Zelda asked.

"Because I had a good reason to do that before! I don't have a good reason to right now." He stated.

"Oh, so my feelings aren't important to you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" She replied, acting offended. She was happy she was finally the trapper instead of being the trapped.

"N-no Princess, it's nothing like that! I-I..." Link began.

"It's okay, Link. You don't have to do it... I guess I nor my feelings are important to you." Zelda said in a cute, sad tone while pouting.

"Fine, I'll do it..." Link said, admitting his defeat.

"Perfect!" Zelda said cutely as she smiled at Link, regally and elegantly holding her left hand out for Link to kiss.

Link sighed and got down on one knee, and took her left hand in his.

"Your Highness, I have done two great wrongs to you. And I, your beloved servant and knight Link, am truly sorry for the wrong doings I've commited. I hope you, Princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule, find it in your loving and caring heart to forgive me." Link said as he bowed, then kissed Zelda's small hand.

"Charming." Zelda said with a giggle.

"Oh shut up..." Link said with a grin.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with that apology." Zelda muttered.

"You can't be serious..." Link said in disbelief.

"No, I'm really not satisfied with your apology." She replied.

Link smiled and rolled his eyes, "What more do I have to do?"

"Well, this is a date, no? I believe as a gentleman, you have to take me home." She stated.

"Ah shoot! You remembered. I was just about to leave you here by yourself, forcing you take care of the bill." Link sarcastically said, acting like their date was in a restaurant.

Zelda's mouth opened in shock and slapped his arm, "You jerk! Do you want me to make you apologize like that to me in front of everyone in Hyrule?"

"No! That would be too embarrassing!" Link exclaimed.

"Then you better take me with you!" She stated.

"Fine, only because a _sweet _girl like you asked me so _nicely_." Link sarcastically said as he mounted Epona, reaching his hand out for her to grab, helping her mount Epona.

They rode out of the Faron woods in silence, until Zelda let out a rather large yawn.

_"Her yawn is so adorable."_ Link thought as he giggled silently.

"Tired, Princess?" He asked.

"Very... I had so much fun I forgot how sleepy I really am." She replied.

"You can sleep while we make our way home." Link said.

"But Link.. Aren't you... Tired?" She asked, speaking slowly due to her lack of energy.

"Yes, very tired. But someone has to get us home and it's not going to be you. If Impa finds out I snuck you out we'd both be dead. More so you than me." He replied.

"To be fair, I won't sleep. I'll just... Rest my head on your... Back and... Close my eyes." Zelda slowly spoke.

"Alright, Princess. You do that." Link said, immediately feeling Zelda's weight on his back.

Link and Epona spent the rest of their journey home in complete silence while Zelda was supposedly "resting" her eyes, listening to the sounds of crickets and the observing glowing insects. The sky was getting brighter and brighter, meaning the sun would rise shortly. Link knew that they would both be worn out later in the day, but it was all worth it. Not wanting to cause Zelda any sort discomfort, he let Epona travel at a slower pace. After a long trip, they finally reached the stable.

"Princess, wake up. We're home." Link said loud enough for Zelda to hear.

"I wasn't sleeping..." Zelda muttered.

"Get down, Princess. We have to go back to our rooms unseen and can't waste anymore time." Link replied.

Zelda reluctantly agreed and dismounted Epona and yawned, "Did we really get away with this?" She asked, having a little more energy than earlier.

"Not yet, we will when we get back to our rooms." He replied as he put Epona back into her designated area.

"There's a chance some people may be awake now... Even though it's quite early in the morning. In fact, it's almost time for the duration of twilight." Zelda said in fear.

"Don't worry. If anyone sees us and asks, we can tell them that we decided to begin our days before dawn." He stated.

"But Link... Our hair is wet and our clothes are damp, how will we explain that?" She asked.

"Uh... We fell in the fountain in the courtyard?" He suggested, "If you say it, they'll have to believe you."

"You're right, let's go." She said as they began to make their way back into the castle.

Zelda didn't bother removing her flip-flops or asking Link to carry her; she knew he was just as tired as she was, if not more. Also, they had a mediocre excuse if they were caught, so they could really just walk casually. But, it's more fun not to get caught. Luckily, as they continued to make their journey, they found out that nobody was awake. After going through a few corridors and a flight of stairs, they finally made it to their rooms, and Link walked Zelda to her door.

"Link, before you go, I want to tell you something." Zelda said.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I want to thank you for taking me out tonight, and I really had a great time on our date. I really hope we could do this again." Zelda said with a blush and a smile.

"I've had an amazing time with you on our date too. I promise I'll take you out again, and I won't scare you when I do." Link said with a laugh, "You made my night."

"You've made my night too, Link. It was definitely one worth remembering." Zelda said as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Link immediately returned the hug by wrapping his arms just above her waist. She took a brief moment to realize that she hugged Link too many times today, but she let that thought go, considering what Link has done for her this night.

Zelda soon removed her head from his chest and went on her tippy-toes and gracefully kissed Link's cheek, "Thank you for a wonderful night. Goodnight, Link."

Link smiled and lightly placed both of his gloved hands on Zelda's cheeks and gently kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Zelda. Sweet dreams."

They both shared a smile, and slowly made their way inside their own rooms.

Zelda shut her door and sunk down to the floor on her butt and bit her lip, putting her hands over her palpitating heart in the process.

"He... Kissed my forehead... And finally called me Zelda..."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the longest one yet! But OMG the amount of fluff in this chapter is just so... Ugh I want to die! :d. I had so much fun writing this, and it was even better writing with my new Macbook. Anyway, I really hope all your hearts imploded and you're all dying because of all the fluffiness! (Not to be rude, of course... I don't actually want you all to die! :x)**

**Earlier in the chapter Link explained what Roses of Hylia represent! Keep the definition in mind, okay? ;). He also wishes he had magical powers, does he? I'm not sure :o! **

**Ilia's so rude, and she made Zelda's jealous bitchy side come out! I know you guys probably hate Ilia right now, and I don't blame you, I hate her too! But I think you guys might hate me too... Link and Zelda were about to kiss on the lips, until they were disrupted by a certain voice! Womp! I fooled you :). But forgive me, please. I had to trick you! I thought it would be better that way :3.**

**Wasn't this "friendly" date just the cutest?! I hope you like the ending of it. They didn't kiss on the lips, but at least they kissed each other somewhere ;).**

***Have you ever had those moments where you say a word too much that it begins to not sound like a word to you anymore? Well, I have! So that's what I was trying to say, just in case that part didn't make sense to some of you :).**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**Legionary Prime: **Thank you for thinking my story is great! I really appreciate it. And I feel bad for Zelda too! King Daphnes will come and play his part when his time comes, don't you worry! The ending is a surprise :3.

**sippurp123: **Aw thank you! it makes me happy knowing you get excited when I update :'). I can't wait to write more lemony goodness for you and the rest of the readers ;).

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! I hope this chapter is great too, if not better! :d.

**Cosmic Bond [ch1]: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic! :).

**TaZerFaZe: **Link is in a way, he just doesn't know it yet! Oops spoilers!

**Dizhonored: **Ermgerd I'm sorry for such the long wait, but your wait is over! And now it begins again, oops :$.

**I Love You: **Awh thank you for dedicating your name to me! I love you too :*.

**Qwertycow721: **You're welcome for last weeks update! And for this one as well :). And Impa's already affecting their current relationship silly! And she'll play a huge role in it, you'll see :).

**RupeeGal15: **Thank you very much! I'm sorry I couldn't update on thursday, I was busy :$.

**Caleb deathflame [ch1]: **Oh yay! Now your reviews won't be as a guest anymore! :D.

**Link128370: **Thank you so much! Straight guys who love fluff are the best kind of guys, no? :). A review every chapter would mean so much to me, thank you again! :*.

**Caleb Deathflame: **LOL I do that too! Isn't it fun? :). Haha yes, our little link is an occasional perv! x].

**Cosmic Bond: **Awh thank you for loving this story! Im so happy to know I have another fan :').

**IrateWritreviwer: **I wonder how much you're gushing during this chapter! Oh they'll have some lemons alright, just you wait ;).

***** [This part may contain useful information]** *** This story does take place in the Twilight Princess era, but I do understand why you'd think it would possibly take place in the Link to The Past era because of Zelda's personality. But if you research about Zelda's appearance in TP, they designed her with an expression of no hope because of what she had to give up and what she lost, and obviously that would overall change her personality. Since my story takes place without Zant overtaking her throne, I portrayed Zelda in a completely different way. As in how her original personality would be if she hadn't had to give up everything she had and continued living her life normally.

**Pootis Mann: **If you haven't watched that video, I suggest you should watch it unless you're easily offended! :). I hope you have a Shrektacular day as well!

**Spookwagen: **Oh no please don't hunt me down! This chapter is their date! :o.

**Diamondeye83: **Thank you! I hope you'll end up loving my story when it's complete! And you love pancakes? So do I! :).

**Jaisel Stael: **You're very cool! :D

**ShadowMark3: **I admit, my mood dropped a little when I wrote about Elsia, but Link made everything better! I learned how to say the tongue twister flawlessly :d. Ooh, I see. But this story doesn't take place in a modern time period, so that brand wouldn't exist :x.

**Guest: **Yes, Link is a wonderful human being, isn't he? :). Zelda didn't take Epona from him, but now they own her together :D.

**Thank you all who kindly read and reviewed my story!**

**Please take a moment to leave me a word before you go, I'd appreciate it very much! ^^**

**Zelda and Link seem to have got away with everything, but did they? Find out next chapter! Tune in, okay? Much love! See ya next time :***


	9. The Master Of Deception

**A/N: Hey guys! Look who it is! It's me, Airi! :). I hope all of you enjoyed stalking Link and Zelda as they went on their date last chapter! Cause you know, it was cute :3.**

**Last chapter I got a whopping ****22**** reviews! That's two more than the last chapter. I know I sound like a broken record when I say these things, but I'm really happy and thankful for all the members and guests who have took a moment of their time to leave me a review before they leave my story, it's really my inspiration to continue writing this story.**

***** I know some of you were expecting a lemon last chapter, and I really am sorry for not writing one. But, this story has potentially 70 chapters and there WILL be quite a few lemons written in the future, but it's too early in the story to write one about the lovely couple. *****

**But don't be upset! I won't tell you how many lemons will be included in my story as a whole, but it's more than ****five****!**

**This chapter is called "The Master of Deception", but who's this master of deception of which I speak of? I'm sure many of you know, but for those who don't will soon find out!**

**Without further ado, the ninth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I actually had a dream that I did once! But that's a whole different story.**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**The Master of Deception**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

It was an hour after dawn and it was time for Impa to wake up. She had a broken sleep last night after she heard Zelda yelling at Link late in the night. She woke up a little on the grumpy side.

"Mmm... Ugh..." She groaned as she sat up.

She groaned as she slipped on her slippers and slowly walked into her bathroom. She then sighed and brushed her teeth.

"And I thought Zelda wasn't a morning person."

After she was done, she exited her bathroom and walked over to her vanity to get her clothes.

"Those two ruined my sleep... Well, mostly Zelda. What the hell were those two bickering about last night anyway?" She pondered as she picked up her usual outfit, took off her nightgown, and slipped it on, "Whatever the hell it was, I'm going to find out today."

After she put on her usual outfit, she sat in front of her vanity and slipped on her sandals. After that, she picked up her brush and brushed her hair. When she was done brushing her long, luscious blonde hair, she picked up a hair tie and tied her hair in her usual high ponytail with side bangs. She then applied make up completing her traditional Shiekah look. After she was done everything, she looked in the mirror, smiled, then walked out of her door. All this took just over an hour to complete.

"Alright, I'm going to find out what happened last night from either Link or Zelda. I think I'll try Link first, since he almost tricked me yesterday." She said in determination as she walked to the corridor where Zelda's and Link's room resided.

Impa turned Link's door knob and walked in, and saw Link sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. She thought nothing of it and approached the sleeping boy.

"Link, wake up." She said as she shook him.

"N-no... So... Tired..." He mumbled, still asleep.

"Link! Zelda needs you!" Impa yelled.

Link sat up groggily with his eyes half open, "Really?... Why?..."

Impa observed as he was slowly falling back to sleep from his sitting position.

"Link, why are you so tired?..." She asked him as his eyes fully closed again.

He didn't reply, it seemed like he fell back to sleep.

"Hmm... I think I should try waking up Zelda first instead." She said as she lightly pushed Link's forehead with her index finger, causing him to fall back into his pillow, soundly asleep.

She walked away from Link's bed and exited his room. She was really confused, she couldn't figure out what actually happened last night. She decided that she would take Zelda's facial expression into account and compare it to Link's. Impa shut his door quietly and opened Zelda's. There she saw the Princess of Hyrule in her nightgown with one leg over her pillow, exposing part of her bare bottom, which is much more than Impa should be seeing. She was also cuddling with it, and she had a huge smile from ear to ear.

She looked at Zelda with a brow raised and looked around her room, noticing something that wasn't there yesterday. Impa walked over to Zelda's window sill and noticed that there was a bunch of Hylia's Roses placed in a vase. She counted them and realized that there were ten of Hylia's Roses which were placed in the vase.

"Ten?... I picked ten of them for Link last night..." She whispered, "Oh that's it. This is getting too suspicious."

She silently walked out of Zelda's room and stood in the hallway, putting the pieces together.

"Let's see... Link asked me to pick Zelda's favourite for him last night because he wanted to decorate his room, and Zelda- wait..." She said as she opened Link's door and glanced around his room, noticing that the ten roses she picked for him yesterday weren't there.

"I knew it. I knew those were for Zelda." She said in triumph, but then paused, thinking about what all this meant.

"Okay, Link gave Zelda Hylia's Roses last night, which are her favourite, and now their both sleeping with huge smiles on their faces, and Zelda wrapped herself around her pillow, practically naked; only covered by her nightgown.. and I'm pretty sure Link wasn't wearing a shirt when I went to wake him... What could they possibly have done at that hour, so late at night?..." She pondered, then her eyes shot wide open, realizing the one thing they could have done at that hour so late at night, "Did they... Did they have... _S__ex_?!"

She quickly entered Link's room and grabbed him by his shoulders, making him sit up, waking him up in the process.

"Link wake up _right now_!" She yelled in a slightly angered tone, causing Link to open his eyes.

"I-Impa, is something the matter? You look a little concerned..." Link said nervously as Impa stared at him.

"What the hell did you and Zelda do last night?!" She asked.

_"Damn! How did she figure that out?!"_

"W-what? Zelda and I didn't do anything last night." Link replied.

"Liar! I know the flowers I picked for you last night are for Zelda! I saw them in her room!" She retorted.

"O-oh... Yeah, they are. Sorry I lied about that... I was kind of embarrassed about picking flowers for a woman." He replied with a nervous laugh.

"And for what reason did you feel the need to give Zelda flowers?" She asked, interrogating him.

"I'm grateful for her kindness and wanted to thank her for her hospitality here at Hyrule." He cleverly responded, though that wasn't the real reason for giving them, and we all know it.

"That's a lie." She responded.

"It's not!" He replied.

"Last night I heard Zelda yelling at you for something and it woke me up. I checked the time that happened and it was at about 11:15 at night. Why were you two up together that late at night?" Impa asked.

"W-well-" Link began

"And this morning I walked into both your bedrooms before waking you up, and I saw Zelda wrapping herself around one of her pillows in her nightgown, and I realized that you _two_ were sleeping with the _biggest_ smiles on your faces, and we both know the _one _reason why a _man _and a _woman _would sleep with a smile as big as that after spending the night together!" She said, hinting to Link what she was getting at._  
_

Link took a moment to think about what Impa was hinting at, then it finally hit him, causing his eyes to open wide.

"I-Impa! Do you really think that we-... You can't be serious... Me and the Princess?... T-that's preposterous!" He asked nervously.

"With every piece of evidence that I've gathered, it seems pretty believable, does it not?" She retorted.

"N-no! Impa! you're misunderstanding-"

"I'll ask you this _one_ time, and one time _only_. You better answer with the truth." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him, "Did you or did you not have _sex_ with Princess Zelda?"

"N-no! I didn't have sex with Princess Zelda!" Link replied in surprise. Getting stared down by Impa's red irises really scared Link. He's never seen Impa in this kind of mood.

Impa stared at him with her eyes narrowed at him for a brief moment then blinked, "Get up and get dressed, I'll get back to finishing this conversation with you in a moment." She said as she walked out the room.

"Shit..." Link said, cursing under his breath as he watched Impa shut his door.

Impa walked over to Zelda's door and opened it. "I'm going to find out the truth, right now."

She walked over to Zelda's bed and saw Zelda's smile still present on her face.

"Zelda, it's time to wake up!" She said. Usually that's all it took to wake her, but this time she wouldn't get up.

"Oh, so you're really tired too huh? Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule! Get up this instant!" Impa yelled, causing Zelda to shoot up.

"I-Impa? My f-full name? W-what happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"What did you do with Link last night?!" She yelled.

_"Oh no... This isn't good..."_

"Link and I did nothing last night!" Zelda replied.

"Is that so?" she said with a smirk.

"That indeed _is _so." Zelda retorted.

"Then tell me why the flowers I picked for Link are here in your bedroom and not his. He indeed asked me to pick them for his room." She retorted.

"W-well, I saw them and I liked them, then he gave it to me as a gift." Zelda replied. It was the only thing she could think of under this pressure.

"Fine, then explain why you two are so tired at this time! This is the usual time for both of you to get up and you both aren't usually this tired in the morning! Also, why did you wrap yourself around one of your pillows?" Impa began.

"W-well, I had a great night last night..." Zelda said quietly.

"A _great_ night?" Impa asked.

"Y-yes." Zelda nervously replied.

"I knew it was a lie!" Impa said out loud, referring to Link denying that he had sex with Zelda.

"You knew what was a lie?..." Zelda asked cautiously.

"Zelda I'm going to ask you one question, and when I ask you it you better reply with the _complete _truth. Notice the emphasis on _complete__._" She said.

"S-sure, ask..." Zelda reluctantly replied.

"Did you or did you not have _sex_ with Link last night?!"

_"S-sex?! Me and Link didn't even kiss last night! How could we have had sex?!"_

Zelda's faced turned red, "W-what? N-no! Impa! I didn't do that with Link last night! Nothing of the sort!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, Zelda. You and Link both slept with big smiles on your faces and everyone knows there's only one reason why a man and a woman would sleep with that kind of expression after spending the night together!" Impa retorted.

"You're misunderstanding the situation, Impa! Nothing happened last night!" Zelda replied.

Impa took a moment to think about everything Link and Zelda said to her, then calmed down. Maybe they were telling the truth.

"So... You and Link didn't have sex last night?" Impa asked, one final time.

"No! Impa please you have to believe me. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Zelda truthfully answered.

"Alright, I believe you. Sorry for my accusation... Thank the Goddesses you and Link didn't do that." Impa said as she made a sigh of relief.

"Thinking hypothetically, what would happen if we did?..." Zelda reluctantly asked.

"Well, if you two did do that and someone found out, Link would be breathing his last breaths right now." Impa replied.

"O-oh..." Zelda said in a little disappointed tone.

"Anyway, why was your night so great?" She asked with a brow raised.

"W-what? Oh, no reason at all..." Zelda said as she looked away, blushing slightly.

_"That is a horrible lie, Zelda." _Impa thought.

"Alright, If that's really the case." She replied, "Please get dressed now."

"I will, Impa." Zelda said as Impa left her room.

Impa walked out of her room and shut her door, then smirked. "If you won't tell when I ask you, I'll have to get it out of you _another_ way..."

She walked over to Link's room (She's been travelling from room to room a lot), and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" She heard Link say.

She entered his room and saw him sitting on his fixed bed, wearing his usual green tunic and approached him.

"Link, Im sorry for making that accusation about you and Zelda. I jumped to conclusions about you and Zelda having sex and I was worried about your safety because of the punishment you'd get for dishonouring the princess, and the punishment she'd get for dishonouring her family..." Impa explained.

"It's alright, Impa. I forgive you. You've been the Princess' mother figure for a long time, I'd be surprised if you weren't this concerned." Link said with a smile.

"Thank you... Please excuse me for a moment." Impa said as she began walking to Link's balcony.

"Zelda! Come to Link's room when you're done getting dressed!" Impa yelled, calling for her.

"Okay! Just hold on a minute!" Zelda yelled back to reply.

"Impa, why did you call the Princess over here?" Link asked as he watched Impa walk back into his room.

"Oh, no reason... Just wait and see." She replied with a smirk.

"Should I be concerned?" He asked her.

"Mmm... Depends on Zelda." She replied.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"You'll see." Impa replied with another smirk.

"You know, you seem to smirk a lot." Link said as he laughed.

"I do, don't I?" Impa said with a smile.

They didn't wait long until they heard a knock on Link's door. He told the visitor who knocked that they could enter, and who entered? Princess Zelda, of course.

"Good morning, Link. Why did you need me in here?" Zelda asked.

"Good morning, I-" Link replied.

"Zelda, Link told me everything that happened last night." Impa lied, causing Link's eyes to shoot open and stare at her. He noticed her mischievous smirk.

Zelda's mouth shot open as she stared at Link.

"N-no! Princess-"

"Link! You told her about our _date_ last night?! How could you do that to me?!" Zelda yelled.

_"Worked like a charm." _Impa thought.

"HA! I KNEW SOMETHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Impa said in triumph, "Wait... DATE?!"

Link put both his hands on his forehead and fell backwards on his bed, "No... I didn't say anything... But you just did..."

"W-what?" Zelda asked, confused.

"He's right. Link didn't say a word to me about that. He kept his mouth shut very well." Impa replied, "Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule, you are in _SO _much trouble!" Impa said as she walked over to Zelda.

"W-wait Impa-" Zelda said before getting interrupted by Impa grabbing her arm and dragging her out of Link's room unexpectedly.

"Zelda... How could you fall for that _again_? I did that trick on you once before..." Link said with a sigh as he watched the pair exit his room.

* * *

Impa dragged Zelda back into her room and made Zelda sit on the edge, with Impa sitting in front, facing her.

"Okay Zelda, spill!" Impa said with a smile.

"W-what?" Zelda replied, confused.

"Tell me about your date! I want to hear everything!" She replied.

"You're... Not mad?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be. But I'm not. I'm just so happy that you finally went on a date! You're turning eighteen this year and haven't been on _one _date before, until last night!" Impa squealed.

"I've never seen you so... Alive and... _Girly__._" Zelda replied with a laugh.

It's not that Impa was a tom boy or acted rather masculine, or anything like that. It's just that Impa tended to not show much emotion around people, so many people thought of her as a woman of mystery.

"It's been awhile since I've been like this. I haven't acted this way since I was fifteen." Impa said with a laugh.

"Thirteen years? Wow that's a long time... Wow Impa you're getting ol-"

"Zelda!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, tell me everything that happened on your date." Impa said, taking both Zelda's hands in hers.

"Okay, well... Last night Link left a note at my door which said for me to got to my balcony after I read it, but then he said he wanted to apologize in advance and he wrote an apology and called me 'Your Highness' so I got really worried because it was so formal so it must have been bad. Then I ran to my balcony to see Link and he was sitting on the ledge with his hands behind his back and he looked sad, so I began to get even more worried. Then I asked him what was wrong and he told me he had to leave the castle, and I felt so sad and started crying-"

"You've always been an emotional girl, Princess." Impa said with a giggle.

"Oh shush... I was sad okay? I didn't want him to go." Zelda said, "Then he told me that I forgot to ask where he was going, so I asked. Then he told me he was going to the Ordon Spring and wanted me to come along, and showed me the bouquet of flowers you made for him."

"Link scared you then surprised you? How adorable! What did you say?!" Impa asked with complete interest.

"Well... I thanked him for the flowers... Then slapped him in the face..." Zelda said with embarrassment.

"Zelda! That's horrible!" Impa said, laughing.

"I know... I feel bad! But he deserved it for tricking me like that!" Zelda said, defending herself, "Anyway... Then I said yes to him and rushed out of my room and ran to the kitchen and quickly packed the sandwiches I made for us that afternoon, then I had to get a vase for the beautiful flowers. So I did that and ran back to my room. When I got back to my room I placed the flowers in the vase and on my window sill... Then I had to get dressed. I literally got ready in seven minutes! I saw Link was wearing a midnight blue tunic so I picked the first midnight blue dress I could find and it was the one that was short sleeved and was trimmed with two rows of peach coloured frills at the bottom of the dress. Then I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and walked to Link's room. Then we had to sneak out! So we were walking in the hallways and my feet were making too much noise so I told Link to carry me and he asked me if I wanted him to carry me bridal style-"

"_Bridal _style?! Ou la la! Do I have to host the wedding ceremony so soon? Do you, Link, take Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after the Goddesses' ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony-"

"I-I-Impa! S-stop!" Zelda said, blushing pink.

"Fine... Continue."

"So I said yes and he carried me all the way to the castle stable, then we got Epona and exited the castle and entered Castle Town. It was so dark, everyone seemed to be in bed because there were barely any lights. Anyway, we exited Castle Town and entered Hyrule Field, and it was the first time I've been there! Then he told me about Lake Hylia and I asked him to take me there someday and he said okay. Then, we entered the Faron woods and it looked so beautiful! We went through a certain part of the woods and we finally made it to the spring, and he showed me it. It was so beautiful, Impa. So so beautiful!"

"I know, I've been there a few times."

"Then Link took off his boots and ran to the water, so I took off my flip-fops and followed him. The water felt so good on my legs and feet, so I pranced around and laughed while he watched me, then I put my hand under a waterfall. He snuck up behind me and poured water on my head, so I pushed him down and he got all wet!"

"Oh, poor Link." Impa said with a laugh.

"He got up and wanted to hug me, but I said no and ran away. So he chased me. Then he finally caught my and tackled me down into the water with him. Lightly of course; we didn't get hurt at all. Then we went to go eat the meatball sandwiches I made for us and he said I was amazing because it tasted so good. Then he admitted that he was glad he met someone like me and I hugged him... Then we looked into each other's eyes and our lips got closer and closer... We were an inch apart and-"

"OH NAYRU! YOU TWO KISSED?! YOU KISSED LINK?!" Impa squealed with joy.

"N-no... A girl who has a crush on Link interrupted us..."

"O-oh..." Impa said with disappointment.

"I know! It sucked... Then we both separated and blushed pink... That stupid 'Ilia'. She then told Link to get Epona so she could say hi to her, then we argued for a bit about superiority. I didn't tell her I was the princess, by the way. But I usually don't argue, but an emotion took over me..."

"You're a teenage girl, Zelda. That kind of stuff is normal." Impa said, reassuring her.

"I hope so! Anyway, then Link came back and that dumb girl left. Then he asked me if I was okay so I told him yes. Then I asked if he liked her back and he said no, and smiled. He then asked me if I was jealous. Which I was _not_!"

"You totally were, sweetheart. If you weren't jealous you wouldn't have asked about Ilia."

"No! Not you too Impa!" Zelda whined.

"Oh stop being a baby, Princess. Continue!"

"There's not much left..." Zelda began, "Then we made our way home and I fell asleep. Link woke me up when we got back and we let Epona go to bed, and we walked to our rooms. Then I thanked him for taking me out and kissed his cheek. Then he softly put his gloved hands on my cheeks... And kissed my forehead..." Zelda finished as she began to think about that moment.

Impa gasped, "Oh Zelda that sounds so cute! I'm so happy for you! What he did was very sweet." She said with a smile.

"I know, and I really want to give him something to thank him for what he did last night, but I don't know what to give." Zelda said.

"Hmm... What about the hookshot everyone is too scared to use? I know you have it in your room. Maybe Link will master it!" Impa suggested.

"You're right!" Zelda said as she ran to her dress closet and opened a shoebox which contained the hookshot. She took the box out of her closet walked back over to Impa.

"This isn't enough... I want to give Link something that he'll be able to use without having to learn how to use it..." Zelda said, pondering.

"What about... The shield that's hanging on one of your walls?" Impa suggested.

Zelda looked at her wall, "Oh yeah! The Hylian shield! That would be a perfect gift for Link! Thank you, Impa!" Zelda said as she kissed Impa's cheek.

"Z-Zelda. I didn't even take you out on a date." Impa said as a joke.

"Shut up! I have to give this to Link now, okay?" She replied.

"Okay, have fun."

Zelda ran to her wall and tried to reach for the shield, but she couldn't reach it, so Impa used her Shiekah magic and brought it down for her.

"Thank you..." She said with embarrassment.

Zelda then put the shield on her back and took the shoebox and exited her room, and knocked on Link's door.

_"I wonder if he'll call me Zelda..."_

"Link! It's me, Zelda."

"Come in."

She entered Link's room and saw Link putting on his green hat.

"H-hi Link..." Zelda said nervously.

"Hey, Zelda." Link replied with a smile.

_"Yes! He called me Zelda!"_

"L-listen... I just wanted to thank you for taking me out last night... I had a lot of fun." She said.

"The honour was all mine." Link said as he smiled and bowed to her.

"Oh stop, you dork." Zelda said with a giggle.

"Now that's not a nice way to thank someone, is it?" Link said with a grin.

"Right... That's why I came to give you this." Zelda said as she handed him the shoebox.

"Zelda... You're giving me a pair of high heels?..." Link said in confusion as he stared at the shoebox.

"N-no! Why would I ever do that! Look inside the box and you'll see." She replied.

He opened the box and in the box was a beautiful weapon which he had no idea how to use, let alone what it was.

"Wow..." Link said in awe as he picked up the hookshot and placed the box on his bed, "What is this?"

"Its a hookshot! You just pull the trigger and it shoots a chain out, then when it makes contact with a solid substance, it either brings it to you, or brings you to it, depending on what the object is." Zelda explained, "I thought it could be useful for you... Since you're my knight and all..." She said, blushing.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." Link said with a smile.

"Try it!" Zelda said with a giggle.

Link nodded and aimed it at the ledge of his balcony. He pulled the trigger and the chain shot out. When it made contact with the ledge, Link let go of the trigger and flew across the room.

"Gaah!" Link yelled, not expecting to be pulled so quickly.

"Link!" Zelda yelled in concern.

"This is awesome!" Link yelled from the balcony, causing her to smile.

He walked back into his bedroom and noticed something on Zelda's back.

"By the way, what's that on your back?" Link asked.

"O-oh! Right! this is also for you." Zelda replied as she took the shield off her back, handing it to Link.

He took the Hylian shield in his hands and his mouth dropped.

"P-Princess, this gift... I truly don't think I deserve this much from you..." Link said.

"Link, you've done more for me than you'll ever know, this is the least I could do for you." She replied with a smile.

"But, two gifts? That's a lot..." Link said as an argument.

"Hey, I gave you three gifts already, see?" Zelda said, pointing to the table where the pink, blue, and purple string bags of money she gave Link as a gift before his departures.

"That's a total of five... I can't accept these..." Link truthfully said.

"Link, do I have to order you to accept them?" Zelda said, putting her hands on her hips.

"B-but... Oh alright..." Link said in defeat.

"Good. You like them, don't you?" She asked.

"I love them. I'll cherish them for the rest of my life. Thank you so much, Zelda." Link said with a smile.

"Oh, and I also wanted to apologize for slapping you in the face..." Zelda said as she looked at the floor.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. You know, I forgive you... But my cheek doesn't." Link replied with a grin.

"_Really_? your _cheek_ doesn't forgive me? And why's that?" She asked with a grin of her own.

"Yes, it won't forgive you until you give it something." Link said.

"Give your cheek what?" She asked, clueless.

"A kiss." Link said with a cute smile.

"L-Link!" Zelda said as she blushed, "Everybody in the castle is awake by now! What if someone walks in?!"

"Nobody will, I promise." He replied.

"Fine... Just one." She replied as Link walked up to her.

She went on her tippy toes and gracefully planted her lips on his cheek for a brief moment.

"A kiss should go both ways, you know..." Zelda said as she giggled.

"Oh does it now?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe it does." She replied.

"Then I guess it's inevitable." Link said as he put one hand on Zelda's shoulder and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you for the gifts, Zelda." Link said quietly as he removed his lips from her pink cheek.

"Y-yes. You're welcome..." She mumbled, "I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, Link."

"Right. See you there." He said with a smile as she walked out his door.

Zelda shut his door and leaned on one of the walls in the hallway with her hand over her chest, feeling her racing heart. She smiled and squealed to herself. Little did she know, somebody was near.

"Princess, why are you squealing?" The woman asked.

"Impa! Nothing happened..." Zelda said, trying to hide it.

"Not this time!" Impa said as she ran up to Zelda and dragged her inside her own room for the second time, forcing Zelda to tell her the story.

Zelda sighed.

_"One beautiful night caused such a hectic morning... But it was all worth it."_

* * *

**A/N: LOL this chapter made me laugh a lot for some odd reason. I was happy I was able to make a chapter that was mostly focused on Impa, you all got to see two sides of her which she doesn't really show. I felt bad for not including Link much in this chapter, so I added a little bit of ZeLink at the end of the chapter.**

**But the tiny fluff was cute, no? Link was so sly asking for a kiss like that! He's got moves ;). He makes all the ladies to cray cray. LOL. But Zelda surprisingly gave him one, and asked for another in return. Scandalous!**

**She gave him the Hylian shield, and the hookshot! Two signature items in the Legend of Zelda franchise which he now has in his arsenal. He's becoming more of a warrior now, and more romantic ;)**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! And thank you, I'm really enjoying my Mac so far :).

**crocodileman94: **Aw thank you so much! Here's more! :D.

**Pootis Mann: **Please be patient! They'll come eventually! read my first author's note for more info :p.

**RupeeGal15:** Thank you! The Ilia stuff made me laugh too! I can't wait to write the lemons too! You have no idea ;).

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **your comment about Link is the first complement I've received about him! Thank you so much, I appreciate it :*

**Link128370: **Thank you so much! I won't forget that you're the straight guy that loves fluff! There will be many lemons in the future, but I won't tell you when! I want it to be a surprise :).

**Guest: **Thank you so much! I'm happy you were really into this chapter! :)

**TaZierFaZe:** I actually thought about Zelda being the one interrupting Link and Ilia, but Link doesn't like Ilia so she can't cockblock if there's no couple! :o.

**HyliasChosen: **Aw thank you so much, I truly appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of my story :D.

**Cosmic Bond: **It makes me really happy to know you think so highly of my story! Please enjoy :).

**ShadowMark3: **Link was a little crazy for doing what he did, and Zelda's reaction was something unexpected! And the heat is on with Zelda and Ilia, haha!

**ShadowMark3: **I was actually planning on doing that, but for a different chapter though! :P

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it :').

**I Love you: **Aw thank you! I love you too! :*.

**ForeverInAbyss: **Thank you so much! I hope my work doesn't end up disappointing you :).

**RosarioDevilSwords: **Aw thank you so much! :$

**jeger: **D'awwh! It makes me happy knowing I'm no the only one squealing while reading this chapter, LOL :D!

**jonathan11197: **I don't think you have before, but thank you very much! :).

**Diamondeye83: **Ouu a clever pun you made there! I'm sure you'll be able to make many more coats with all the fluff that will be in the story ;).

**Arkangel135: **Awh! I'm so flattered that you think my story deserves a review. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! :*

**Cheetahtwo: **Here's your update! I do it once a week! Your wish was actually this chapter, LOL. And there will be fluffs! Just not yet :P.

**Caleb DeathFlame:** Oh gosh Caleb, you need to remember your password x]. Thank you and I hope you figure out your password again! :)

**Thank you to all who reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd be grateful if you kindly left me a review before you leave! ^^**

**Tune in next chapter! You'll meet Zelda's best friend. But who could it be? Tune in next week, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	10. Miss Malon

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me! I think I thought I'd be updating on time this week, womp... I'm a day late, sorry! Anyway, I just realized that this is my tenth chapter... Double digits baby! So happy I've gotten this far, and I'm looking forward to continuing and finishing!**

**In chapter nine, all of you readers got to see two other sides of miss Impa! The mother side and girly side :'). This chapter you'll be introduced to someone who has a HUGE role in Link and Zelda's relationship. That's the only hint I'll give away, you're all in for a pickle!**

**Last chapter I've gotten one more review than I did for chapter 8; ****23****! I got 21 reviews for last chapter, and 2 other reviews for my previous one! Do I need to say thank you to everyone again? Of course I do! Thank you to all the people who review my story, I love you! :***

***** I got some people saying that they were surprised that my story has potentially over 70 chapters! You should really read my author's notes you know! Or at least the parts with the asterisks :3. *****

**In this chapter you'll be meeting Zelda's best friend, like I mentioned before! Her name is Malon. Also, I know some people who really don't know how to actually pronounce her beautiful and creative name... So for those of you who don't know how to say it, here ya go! **

***** Malon ****_(mah-lawn) ***_**

**Without further ado, the tenth installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! If I did there would be a game completely dedicated to my story :D**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**Miss Malon**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"And that's what happened!" Zelda said, finishing her explanation.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. You went into Link's room and you said hi to him and he called you by your name, then you gave him a shoebox and he thought it was a pair of heels, until he opened it? Then he opened it and tried the hookshot out, then you gave him the shield and apologized to him for slapping him... Then you left? Zelda, that story wasn't cute enough to make anyone squeal. What exactly are you leaving out?" Impa asked with a brow raised.

"N-nothing. W-why would I hide anything?..." Zelda said as she felt her cheeks flush.

"What else happened, Princess?" Impa said with her arms crossed.

"Nothing!" She quickly replied.

"You're not leaving this room until you tell me." Impa said with a smirk.

Zelda sighed, "Fine... He told me he forgave me, but his cheek didn't..."

"Then?..."

"Then I asked why, but he ignored that question and told me I had to give it something so it would forgive me..." Zelda continued.

"And what did you need to give his cheek?" Impa asked with a smile, knowing where this was going.

"A kiss..." Zelda muttered almost silently.

"A KISS?!" Impa exclaimed, acting as if she didn't know.

"Shh shh! Sorry Impa I guess forgot to tell you that I truly want THE WHOLE WORLD to know about my life!" Zelda retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry!"

"... Then I kissed his cheek and told him that a kiss should go both ways..." She began.

"You know it doesn't always have t-"

"Yeah, I know... But I said it anyway, and he kissed my cheek for the first time... I can still feel the tingly feeling. I love it..." Zelda said as she began to get lost in thought.

"Oh for the love of Nayru, Zelda. You should write a book about your love story when you get older!" Impa jokingly said with a laugh.

"You think anyone would read it?" Zelda said, playing along.

"I know I would!" Impa said as she pointed to herself, but then suddenly froze.

"Impa? What's wrong?" Zelda asked with concern.

"We have a visitor. Sorry, make that two." She said as she rose one of her eyebrows, "A man and a woman."

"H-how do you even sense these things?! Is it really necessary to know these things?"

"Actually, it _is _necessary for me to know these things." Impa said while winking, "It's one of the Shiekah's ancient nindōs*. 'Know everything and sense everything, because what you don't know, may not only kill you, but also the ones you cherish most'."

"Wow... That's kinda scary..." Zelda answered honestly.

"Don't worry, Princess. I cherish you most, and I know everything." Impa said with another wink before she kissed Zelda on the cheek, "Please excuse me. I have to greet our guests."

"Go ahead, Impa." She replied.

Impa nodded and teleported off, leaving a gust of smoke behind. She knew who was here and why.

* * *

A sudden cloud of smoke appeared and dispersed, startling the man and the woman who were visiting the castle with a cart full of Lon Lon milk.

"Good morning, Talon, Malon." Impa said with a genuine smile.

"Ah, Impa! I keep fergettin' ya do that!" Talon said with a laugh.

"Goddess!... You scared the hell out of me Impa!" Malon said as she put a hand over her heart.

"I apologize for my actions... Though you two have been visiting for a long time, you should be used to me doing that by now." Impa said with a smile.

"I know, I am, really! It's just so scary when you appear no matter how much I know it's coming." Malon said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I see you're here to deliver some of your finest milk today." Impa said while looking at their cart.

"Yer darn right we are!" Talon said with a smile.

"Daddy, manners..." Malon said as she placed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"C'mon sweetheart, we've known Lady Impa here fer a long time now." Her father replied.

"Yeah _Malon_, we've known each other for a long time now." Impa replied with a giggle.

"Anyway, me n' my darlin' Malon here pushed this cart of milk all across Castle Town n' I know she's really tired. But I'm gettin' older and I can't push this lil' thing inside the castle all by m'self..." Talon began, "If it's not too much to ask, could ya bring someone over here to help me?"

"Daddy, I can-" Malon replied, before she got interrupted.

"Nonsense, Talon! It's no trouble at all. Please wait here for a moment and I'll get someone." Impa said with a smile as she quickly teleported away.

* * *

Zelda and Link were eating pancakes peacefully in the kitchen, having breakfast together as usual.

"Link, why are you wearing your sword and the shield I gave you right now? You have no combat related duties today." Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I know. But you gave the shield to me and I don't want it ever to leave my sight, so I've decided to carry it around with me from now on. I also have the hookshot in my pocket." Link explained, but soon after raised a brow and grinned, "Wait, Princess, how did you know I don't have any combat related duties today?"

"W-well..." Zelda began, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing.

_"Can't a woman ask her mother figure for a man's daily schedule without him knowing?!..." _she pondered, _"Only because I'm curious, nothing else!... That's okay, right? Right?... Oh, sue me!"__  
_

"Well?..." Link began.

_"Think, think!"_

"Well..." She said, stalling.

Suddenly Impa appeared in the kitchen, surprising both Link and Zelda.

_"Oh thank you Impa! Great timing!" _Zelda said in her mind.

"Princess, Link. I'm sorry to interrupt your _date_," Impa began with a grin, causing Link to sigh and Zelda to blush more, "But I need your assistance, Link."

_"Seriously? First you drag Zelda out of my room, now you're going to drag me out of the kitchen? Can't we have a moment together in peace..." _He mentally complained.

"What for?" He asked.

"You're strong, right, Link?" Impa asked.

"Well-" Link began.

"Yes!" Zelda randomly and joyfully replied with a smile, unaware of what she was doing.

They both stared at her with a brow raised, smirking, especially Link. Zelda put both hands over her mouth and began to blush again.

_"Dammit! How many times have I blushed this morning?!"_

"According to the Princess, I am indeed strong." Link said while winking as he looked at Zelda once more, who turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Good. Come with me and you'll see what you have to do to prove your strength." Impa replied.

"I guess... Since that's my only option." Link said, "Sorry, Princess. Please excuse me."

Zelda gave an inward sigh, "Yes. I understand."

_"How many times does Impa have to take Link away from me at the breakfast table?!"_

Link stood up from his seat and gracefully wiped his mouth with the napkin, and walked towards Impa, exiting the kitchen and making their way to the entrance.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the castle entrance. There's something I need you to do." She replied.

"What do I need to do?" Link asked.

"All you have to do is push a cart full of milk from the castle entrance to the kitchen." Impa replied.

"'_Just_' push a cart full of milk from the castle entrance to the kitchen?!" Link replied.

"Yep."

"Great..." Link said sarcastically.

"The man and his daughter pushed the cart all across Castle Town to get here, and I'm sure they're both fatigued." Impa further explained.

"Man... I didn't even get to finish my food..." Link said, sighing. He loved food.

"Sorry, Link. You're the only one that I know would be available right now. Plus, his daughter is _very_ pretty! And she's waiting outside with her father as we speak!" Impa said, trying to convince Link to willingly oblige with her request.

"Is that the best you got?" Link said before he laughed.

"Sadly." She replied, laughing too.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they got to the entrance.

"Talon, Malon, this is Link." Impa said, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning." Link greeted with a slight bow.

"G'mornin' son!" Talon happily replied.

"G-g-good..." Malon began as she stared at the beautiful man with cobalt blue eyes in front of her, then Talon lightly hit her back, "M-morning! Good morning."

Link returned their greetings with a smile.

"Go on, Link." Impa told him.

"Right." He replied. He then walked behind the cart which contained a very colossal amount of bottles containing Lon Lon milk.

_"Great, if I mess up once I'll break all the bottles. Then the man would kill me."_

"Talon, Malon, please come inside with me. King Daphnes is anticipating your arrival." Impa said.

Malon nodded, but her father didn't.

"Wait, Dink!" Talon suddenly said, causing Impa to unsuccessfully suppress a laugh and Malon to cover her face with her hands for a second time. Oh how her father embarrassed her. But she loved him with all her heart regardless.

"Link, sir..." Link said as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Do ya need any help Dink? The cart is very heavy; it ain't gon' be easy ta push." Talon said. Even Link could hear Impa laughing from where he was standing.

"No sir, I'm fine. I'm sure you and your daughter are fatigued from your journey from your home. I can handle this myself." Link said, reassuring him.

Malon stood there, staring at Link while her father couldn't get his name right.

_"He's so gorgeous..." _She thought.

Link noticed her staring and turned to her and smiled. Malon blushed and returned it with a smile of her own, then quickly turned her head around.

_"Ah, I see Malon has developed some sort of interest in Link... Should've saw that coming. Sorry Zelda..."_ Impa thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"I-I-I... Could h-help you with that if you want..." Malon said, stuttering.

"It's alright, miss. I can handle it." Link replied with a smile, reassuring both that he could push it himself. Truthfully, he wanted to accept their offers, but he knew that it would be impolite and that Impa would probably kill him.

"A-are you s-sure?..." Malon asked.

"Positive." Link replied with a grin.

"Now that that's settled. Please come with me." Impa said.

Malon and Talon silently followed Impa into the castle, and Link followed behind them pushing the heavy cart of milk.

As they followed Impa to the throne room to greet the King, Malon kept turning around momentarily and stole glances at Link, realizing that he was successfully pushing the cart almost effortlessly.

_"He's so... Strong..." _Malon thought as she felt herself melt.

Talon turned around his head around and too saw Link having no trouble with the cart, "Whoa there Dink! Ya really don't look it, but yer strong! Not sure how I could repay ya."

_"You could repay me by LEARNING MY DAMN NAME. IT. IS. NOT. DINK! IT'S LINK! L-INK! L! THERE'S NO DAMN D IN MY NAME!"_

"There's no need, sir." Link replied as nicely as possible, faking a smile.

They finally entered the throne room, and King Daphnes was waiting for the four individuals to arrive.

"Talon!" King Daphnes yelled in joy from across the throne room.

"King Daphnes!" Talon replied in just as much joy.

Link raised a brow, _"_What_ the hell?..."_

Impa noticed Link's reaction and explained to him why they were so casual, "They've been friends for a long time, Link."

"Oh, makes sense." He replied as he pushed the cart closer to the King.

Finally, they reached the King's location.

"Talon!" Daphnes said with a laugh as he shook his hand.

"How have you been, Your Majesty?" Talon asked as he shook the King's hand.

"I've been great! Yourself?" He replied.

"Great! My baby Malon has been a great help fer me." Talon said, pointing at his daughter.

"Ah, hello Malon! You're growing up to be a beautiful woman." Daphnes said with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Malon replied with a curtsy.

"Hello, Impa! Hello, Link!" Daphnes said.

Impa bowed and Link saluted.

"You both are dismissed, thank you."

Impa bowed and was about to teleport away, while Link began to push the cart to the kitchen. Suddenly, the door flew open and a woman was running in, causing both individuals to freeze.

"Malon?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Zelda!" Malon replied with joy.

Link looked at the two women as they both embraced each other in long, tight hug while they squealed, then turned his head the other way only to see the King and Talon doing the same, except they were laughing instead of squealing.

_"I guess that runs in the family..." _Link thought.

"How did you know I was here?!" Malon said, "I wanted to surprise you!"

"I can recognize your father's voice anywhere!" Zelda said with a giggle.

"Zel! We have so much to catch up on!" Malon exclaimed.

"Let's go to the courtyard! We can talk there!" Zelda replied in excitement.

"Okay!" Malon said as she linked arms with Zelda.

"Link! Come to the courtyard for a bit before you start your day, okay?" Zelda said to him, "I want you to meet my best friend!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty. I'll surely make my way there as soon as I drop this off at the kitchen." Link formally replied, because the King was present.

Malon and Zelda ran out of the throne room, letting their parents reunite. Then they ran to the courtyard and sat on a bench.

"So, Zel! How have you been?" Malon asked.

"Oh I've been good. Life's been good to me lately." Zelda replied with a smile, thinking of Link, "How about you?"

"It's been alright for me... I've been working in the ranch almost everyday, so I don't have much free time for myself..." Malon said.

"Aw I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much though! I haven't seen you in like two months!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, I know! The last time I saw you was when I turned eighteen!" Malon replied, "But I still can't thank you enough for the surprise party at the ranch... I truly didn't expect it, and it just looked so beautiful... And I really didn't deser-"

"Oh nonsense! I'd do anything for you and you know that." Zelda replied with a smile, "I don't do enough for you and it makes me sad!"

"You're turning eighteen too in a few months, aren't you?" Malon asked with a grin.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Well... Of course there's going to be a huge ball to commemorate my birthday and it'll be full of friends, family, and people from other kingdoms... And there will be a lot of food for everyone to eat! I guess you could say I'm excited, but at the same time I'm not." Zelda explained.

"Why aren't you excited?" Malon asked.

"Well... I know that when I turn into an adult, my parents can marry me off to a prince from another kingdom..." Zelda explained with a frown.

Malon took Zelda in her arms and gently ran her fingers into her hair, "Oh honey, I'm sure you'll find an amazing prince who you'll love."

"Do you really think so?..." Zelda asked, not really caring. She didn't want to get married.

"Of course I do! I know there will be someone who will surprise you and will sweep you off your feet and take you to some place you've never been before and you'll have a great time together! Then you two will grow up, get married, and have beautiful children!" Malon said, imagining Zelda's future.

_"I've already done the first three of those things with someone... Link..." _

Malon and Zelda let go of each other, and noticed Link entering the courtyard.

"Link! Over here!" Zelda yelled as she waved, and Malon turned around and froze.

He walked over to the pair and stood in front of them as they stayed seated.

"Hello, Princess, miss." He said while bowing once to each woman.

"Link, this is my best friend, Malon Lonlawna (_lawn-law-nuh)_." Zelda began, "And Malon, this is my Hylian knight and sworn protector, Link."

Link realized he never took the time to observe Malon's appearance, so he decided to take this time to take a look at her. When Impa said that the daughter of the man was beautiful, it was no overstatement; rather, it was an understatement. She had a baby face with high cheek bones, and big sapphire blue eyes that could make someone's day just by looking at them. She also wore a beige coloured short-sleeved top with blue patterns on the sleeves, and wore a pink skirt that ended just under her knees, with a brown banner on top of that along with a belt with a triforce buckle and brown working boots. To top off her outfit, she wore a yellow neckerchief with a pendant around her neck. But the most stunning thing about Malon was her hair; it was straight, and a fiery red colour which gracefully moved in unison as the wind briskly flew by, and was full of volume. She wasn't wearing a skimpy, provocative type of outfit, but she looked attractive nonetheless.

"Hello, Link." Malon said as she stood up and held her hand out to shake Link's.

He then took her hand and gently kissed the dorsal of it.

_"Link! What the hell?!" _Zelda furiously thought.

"O-o-oh... Wow..." Malon muttered quietly.

"Hello, Lady Malon." Link formally greeted.

"N-no, Link. I'm not royalty, there's no need for that..." Malon said as her voice trailed.

"Any best friend of the Princess is considered royal to me." Link replied with a slight bow.

_"Aw, Link..." _Zelda thought as she smiled.

Malon blushed as red as her beautiful red hair, "T-thank you, Link."

"I apologize, ladies. But I have some things I need to attend to. Please enjoy the rest of your day." Link said apologetically as he bowed to the pair of women.

"It's okay, Link. We'll talk later, okay?" Zelda replied.

"Of course, Princess." Link replied, "It was an honour to meet you, Lady Malon."

"The honour is all mine, Sir Link." Malon said with a cute smile.

And with that, Link smiled and bowed to both of them once more before taking off.

"Hey, Zel! What about we go for a horse ride!" Malon suggested.

"Oh that would be great! Let's go!" She replied as they linked arms once more and made their way to the stable.

They walked along the grass together talking, laughing, gossiping, and simply just enjoying each other's company. Zelda loved having Malon over, her personality was as fiery as the colour of her hair. They finally reached the stable Malon took a random horse from the stable, then turned to Zelda and noticed that she wasn't getting her usual white mare, but a slightly red and white one with white hair.

"Zelda, is that a new horse?" Malon asked as they lead their horses out of the stable.

"Well, kind of..." Zelda began, "You see, I had to put Elsia down..."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry..." Malon sincerely apologized.

"It's okay, Mal. Link and I now share his horse." Zelda replied, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course! I love meeting new animals!" Malon replied with excitement.

"Oh, and Malon... She doesn't like people. But for some reason she's fond of me." Zelda said, warning her.

"Psh, I'm a ranch girl! All horses grow to love me." Malon said with pride as she walked over to Epona.

"Malon, this is my new horse, Epona." Zelda said with a smile as she gently petted Epona, "Be nice now, Epona! Malon's my best friend."

_"Epona?... Why does that name sound so... Familiar?..." _Malon thought, but quickly brushed it off.

Malon gently stroked her mane and petted her softly, and surprisingly Epona let her, "Hi girl, I'm Malon! You're quite beautiful, and you're a very rare colour!"

"W-what?... Epona likes you, Mal!" Zelda said as she laughed.

"See! I told you all horses love me!" Malon said as she smiled.

They both mounted their horses and they began to trot side by side around the ranch.

"So... Tell me more about this 'Link' fellow!" Malon said, fully interested.

"Well.. From what I know, he's from Ordon village and he started off as a delivery boy when my father ordered me a sword, and one of the Grand Masters here at Hyrule challenged him to a fight, thinking he was an intruder... Then Link kicked his ass." Zelda began.

"Nigma?"

"Nigma." She said with a laugh, "Anyway, then I ordered three more swords and on the fourth time he came back, my father offered him a job here at Hyrule Castle as my sworn protector and a Grand Master." She said.

"Really? Wow!" Malon said in amazement, "A Grand Master right away? He must be _really _good!"

"Yes you're right, he's very skilled with a blade, and in archery as well." She explained.

"Whoa, How old is he anyway?" Malon asked.

"He's eighteen, like you." She replied.

Malon's face lit up with joy, "Really?!"

"Yes. Also, I heard he was a goat herder in Ordon village while he lived there." Zelda added.

"So he's a ranch boy, huh?..." malon said with a smile, "I have a relative in Ordon, maybe he worked for him!"

"Maybe he did. But yeah, that's Link for you. Well, from what I know about him." Zelda said, concluding her explanation, leaving certain details out; like his perfectly toned muscles.

"He's so sexy, don't you think?" Malon said as she bit her lower lip.

_"Oh no..."_

"He's quite attractive, I could say." Zelda replied, though she fully agreed with her statement.

"Is he single?" Malon asked.

_"Please don't..."_

"Y-yes..." Zelda said.

"So, you're saying he's available?..." Malon asked with a slight grin.

_"No! He's not!... Well... We're not together... I mean, we can't be..."_

"Yes, I guess he is..." She replied.

"And he's a ranch boy?..." Malon asked for reassurance.

_"No, this can't be! Link is the perfect guy for Malon..."_

"Yes... He's a ranch boy."

"I saw him this morning, and I got completely lost in his eyes! It was crazy. That's never happened to me before!" Malon explained, "It was like, I had an instant attraction to him..."

"Really? That's great, Malon..." Zelda lied.

_"Please don't ask me the question..."_

"Oh Zellie can I have him?! Pl-lease?!"

Zelda felt her heart shatter.

_"FUCK! No, Malon you can have anything else you want, but you can't have him! You can't... I won't let you! I won't let you have Link! Nobody else can have him!... Then again... We're not even together... And even if we were, there's no way we could get married... It's forbidden. Father would never allow it... I guess... I guess I have to give Link to Malon..."_

"Y-yes, Malon... You can have him." Zelda said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"OH ZELDA THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll marry him and we'll run the ranch together so my dad can finally retire and rest for once! And we'll have a bunch of kids and they'll grow up as ranch people too!" Malon said, imagining her future, but then noticed a tear go down Zelda's cheek.

"Zel... A-are you okay?..." Malon asked in complete concern.

"O-oh, yes." Zelda said as she quickly wiped the tear off her face, "I'm fine."

Malon dismounted her horse, and gestured for Zelda to do the same.

"Let's sit on the grass." Malon said.

Zelda nodded and they both sat together on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

"Honey, do you... Do you have feelings for Link?..." Malon asked in surprise.

"M-m-maybe..." Zelda muttered, almost silently.

"Zel... I'm so sorry I-"

"N-no, Malon. It's fine. It's my fault. I should've told you." Zelda said, apologizing.

"No, it's mine. I'll back off of him, I don't even know him well. He's yours!" Malon stated with a smile.

"T-thank you, Malon... I'm so sorry..." She replied.

I'm so happy for you! My little Zellie Poo is in love!" Malon said as she flailed her arms up in the air in joy, then hugged her tightly.

"N-no, Malon! I'm not in love with him!" Zelda quickly responded.

"Not yet!" Malon said with a grin.

"S-stop!" Zelda said as she blushed.

"Ouuu Zelda's blushing!" Malon said as she laughed and poked Zelda's pink cheek a few times.

"Malon!" She replied while laughing.

"SOOO, does he know you like him?! Are you two together?!" Malon asked with joy.

"W-well... We're not officially a couple yet... But I do believe he's courting me, at least I hope. I'm not too sure... But we snuck out of the castle last night and went on a date and we kissed..." Zelda began, "But only on the cheek and forehead!"

"Aw that's so cute! But let me tell you how your relationship is going to go! So take notes!" Malon began, "First you two will go on one date, then you'll start kissing on the cheek, then you'll kiss on the lips... then you'll go on more dates and then you two will fall in love and you'll have _sex__._ And then you and Link will get married and have beautiful children! Then you two will have more _sex_! And sex, sex, sex, sex sex, se-" Malon said with a huge smile before she got interrupted.

"Malon! Enough!" Zelda said as she laughed, "Why do _you _keep saying sex? Is that all you think about?! Have you ever _had _sex anyway?!"

"N-no..." Malon quietly replied while blushing, "Zelda I haven't even had a boyfriend before..."

"Then how would you know about relationships and sex?" She asked.

"W-well... I-I... Read... A lot..." Malon mumbled quietly.

Zelda put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Shut up! I get lonely, okay?! At lease I have a lot of knowledge about it though..." Malon said in even more embarrassment.

"Dear Goddesses, Malon. You're something else." Zelda replied.

"And I'll teach Link how to pleasure you so he'll do it right when you two do it together, okay?" Malon said, "I promise!"

"W-what?..." Zelda said.

"I said I'll teach him how to pleasure you if I ever get the chance to." Malon repeated, "I want your first time to be the best!"

Zelda laughed, "Sure, whatever, Malon. You're the best!"

"Anything for you, Zelda." Malon said as she laughed and hugged her.

After the pair separated from each other's embraces, they brought their horses back into the stable and walked out.

"Are you hungry, Malon?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry! Me and my dad left at dawn just to get here and I barely had time to eat a scrambled cucco egg!" Malon exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Malon, you can have as much food as you want here!" She replied with a laugh.

They both exited the ranch and walked inside the castle, and surprisingly noticed her father who was in conversation with Talon while walking. When they crossed paths, Malon noticed her father mutter something to Zelda's father before the King stepped forward.

"Zelda, sweetheart. I need to speak with you." King Daphnes said.

"About what, father?" Zelda asked, clueless.

There was a long pause and Zelda, Malon, and Talon stared at the King in anticipation, all waiting for him to speak. The suspense was rising, and Zelda's heart rate began to pick up.

"Father? What do you need to speak to me about?..." Zelda asked again, frightened.

Daphnes sighed.

"Marriage."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, now we're getting to the point where it's not only fun and games anymore! Looks like things will get slightly more serious! Only a tad, though. My story has a long way to go. But trust me, you'll all enjoy it!**

** I actually had so much fun writing about Malon and creating her happy-go-lucky personality that they created in Ocarina Of Time. Malon was actually my favourite character next to Link and Shiek/Zelda. Her role is really important as my story continues, so keep that in mind!**

**Sorry there was little ZeLink in this chapter, if not any! It was a chapter that was mostly Zelda oriented. There will be _a lot_ ZeLink coming up soon! And you'll love me for it, trust me. You will. You all will explode with fluff!**

***Nindō - The syllable NIN means "stealth" or "endurance" and in some cases "perseverance". But, before the words became synonyms of the syllable NIN, it meant "patience". The synonym DO means "the way", therefore it's translated as the "way of the ninja". Shiekah's are like ninjas, so I figured this word would be perfect. And yes, it's from Naruto! :D**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**IrateWritreviewer: **Wow, your guesses were completely correct! Malon was about to fall for Link! Oh she was so close, but noticed Zelda's emotions and backed off like a _real_ best friend should! But this _isn't_ the last of Malon you'll see! So don't write her off yet ;). Thank you! *gushes with you*. Sorry this chapter wasn't fluffy! I'll make it up to ya, you'll see! :)

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy my story! :D

**Qwertycow721: **Yes, Link has some very smooth moves! Ilia's role is small, but she's a little bit more than just the bitch! I've answered the rest of your review personally, so thank you! :)

**Qwertycow721 [ch8]: **Thanks!

**Link128370: **Thank you so much! I love the way Link got his kiss too! Haha I'm sure having more than 5 lemons in one story will satisfy your tastes! ;).

**Guest: **Aw thanks! I'm glad I could make you laugh :D.

**Pootis Mann: **Don't worry Pootis! You'll cravings will be satisfied eventually! ;)

**RupeeGal15: **Thank you! I can't wait until I get to the chapter that has them kiss on the lips! :)

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! Yeah, I know... But actually it's more than 70 chapters now haha. The villain is closer than you think! ;).

**crocodileman94: **Aaw your review made me so happy when I read it! Thank you so much! But I won't quit, I plan on finishing this :D.

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Thank you so much! :)

**ShadowMark3: **Thank you! I laughed a lot when I wrote that chapter! Impa was sooo close to exploding! Oh yeah, I remember that scene! I loved playing the subspace emissary in brawl :)

**ForeverInAbyss: **Yeah, it's great to see different personalities in Impa! Aww thank you so much, your review really made my day! :').

**I Love You: **Thank you so much, again! I love you too! :*

**P-K: **Don't worry! There will be lemons! A lot of them too ;). Zelda and Link? Definitely. Impa? Maybe...

**Stone663: **Thank you! I hope your interest in my story stays :).

**sparklepencil: **Oh no! You exploded! You better come back to life and continue reading ;). Haha Im so happy you love my story, and I just so happen to love smiley faces too! :). You think I deserve more recognition? Oh gosh I'm so happy I want to cry :'). Thank you so much! I truly appreciate it. Your review was one of the best ones yet :*.

**Elimis [ch8]: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed my chapter :D.

**CallMePrincessZelda: **I agree! It's always nice to see more of Impa. Thank you!

**Caldb DeathFlame: **You spelled caleb wrong! D: . But that's okay, I know who you are! Aaw that's so sweet! Maybe I do have magical writing powers :o! Haha I won't stop, don't worry! Also, being immature a lot of fun :).

**Ellise: **Aaw thank you so much! I'm so glad you're attached to my story! :)

**Bumbleprime6: **Aren't you a lucky one? You sent me a review _while _I was writing this chapter! Thank you so much, and enjoy!

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would highly appreciate it if you left me a word before you leave! Really, I would ^^**

** Oh. My. God! The "Marriage" talk... What?! King Daphnes has to talk to Zelda about marriage?! What will he say? What will she say? How will they react? I know, but I won't tell ya! ;).**

**Find out what happens next chapter! Tune in next time, okay? Much love, see ya next time :***


	11. Marriage Concerns

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess who's back? You better guess right cause you're reading my story haha ;). Anyway, I left you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter... Mwuahaha :D**

**My worst fear has come true... I started college! And because of that I had to update super late because I was busy with school... I'm so sorry! :$$$. I hope school doesn't stop me from updating my story on a weekly basis, but I can't make any promises ;-;... I can promise to do my best though! I really love to write for you readers :).**

**Anyway! Last chapter you all met Malon who's super adorable and had instant feelings awake for Link, but she decided that she'll back off for Zelda's sake. What a real best friend, no?**

**Last chapter I've gotten 24**** reviews compared to the ****23**** I've gotten last chapter! I'm honestly so grateful for everyone who reviews and loves my story! Thank you, and I just want you to know that I love you all very much!**

**SO. Who missed the Zelda and Link fluffiness, huh? I sure did! This chapter has some fluff which should make you squeal, but the chapter after this one is where you'll all implode and explode with fluffy goodness!**

***** Just so you all know, I've looked over my plans for my story and kind of played around with it, so it's ****not**** potentially over 70 chapters anymore. It ****_is _****over 75 chapters! So everyone get excited! *****

**Without further ado, the eleventh installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the legend of Zelda! If I did, the Sheikah wouldn't be an extinct race!**

* * *

**Marriage Concerns**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"W-what?" Zelda asked.

"Sweetheart, I have to talk to you about marriage..." Daphnes reluctantly said, anticipating Zelda's reaction.

Both Malon's and Zelda's jaws dropped, and Talon looked downwards at his boots and shut his eyes, attempting to calm the nerves building up inside of him.

"M-m-m-m...M-marriage?..." Zelda stuttered in shock.

"Yes, marriage..." Daphnes repeated.

"But father! I'm not even eigh-"

"Zelda, honey. Can we go to the meeting room? Your mother is waiting for you at this moment..." Daphnes asked his speechless daughter.

"I don't want to." Zelda flatly stated.

"Please be reasonable, Zelda. You have no idea what about 'marriage' your mother and I need to discuss with you." He replied, trying to convince Zelda to oblige.

"I don't want to know..." She replied, looking away.

Malon and Talon silently stood there awkwardly beside their best friends, secretly hoping that Zelda would agree to take their conversation to the meeting room, freeing them from the father-daughter tension that was rising.

"My darling daughter, please do not force my hand..." He pleaded.

"But I don't want to talk about marriage, I'm only seventeen!" She retorted.

"A _princess_ must _not_ act in such a manner in public, do not forget that!" Daphnes stated, almost yelling.

"We are not in public, _father_. We are in the castle which is our _home_ is it not? Malon and Talon may not be our blood relatives, but we, King and Princess, both do see them as part of our extended family, do we not? Both individuals have seen us at our worst before, yet they refrain upon judging us by our actions because they know who we as people are, and respect that." Zelda retorted calmly but had slight anger residing in her voice, "To conclude, as of this moment, we are not in public. Therefore I_ 'may act in such a manner'_."

Daphnes' anger began to rise rapidly.

"Zelda, I am giving you one more chance to oblige. If you decide to disobey, well, I'm positive what happens won't suffice on your behalf." Daphnes said, implying a light threat.

"I apologize, father. But I will not oblige." Zelda replied, "No possible threat you could fathom will change my mind."

"Is that so?" Daphnes asked, accepting her challenge.

"That is indeed so." she calmly retorted.

"Alright then." Daphnes replied, "So tell me, sweetheart. How much are you enjoying Link's company?"

_"W-what?... What's that supposed to mean?! What does he know?!" _Zelda inwardly panicked.

"What is it you're trying to say, father?" She replied with no emotion on her face.

"Your mother has seen you with him a few times. And it seems like his services suffice your tastes, does it not? He's been doing his job serving you quite well, hasn't he?" He asked.

_"Phew! Thank Farore they don't know anything else..." _

"Please get to the point." Zelda retorted.

"If you refuse to converse with your mother and I, then I have no choice but to release Link from his services with you; condensing his in role in Hyrule to only a Hylian Knight." Daphnes stated with a very faint grin.

After hearing that, there was silence from everyone in the room. King Daphnes' grin became slightly wider. Malon on the other hand was shocked about what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that a father would threaten to take not something, but _someone _away from their daughter... Regardless of the fact that their feelings for each other were unknown to him, it was still wrong to do something like that. She stared at Zelda hoping she would make the right decision._  
_

_"What?! How could he do that?! That's not fair to Link at all... He worked hard his whole life for an opportunity like this... I can't make him give it up for my own selfish reasons! And I don't want to go everyday without seeing his face... There's NO WAY I'm letting my father take Link away from me! Not in this lifetime! Not EVER." _

"So, what is your decision, Zelda?" He asked.

"It seems I stand corrected." She said with an emotionless regal face and an inward sigh, "I do in fact favour Link's services, therefore I would not be happy if his services were taken away from me."

"Thank you, my daughter. Please follow me. I won't take you for too long. You can return to Malon after." He said.

Zelda only nodded as a reply and followed her father down the hallway. Malon and her father continued to stand there awkwardly until they heard doors close. Once Zelda and her father left, the air finally felt breathable.

"Din, Princess Zelda and King Daphnes sure got the same personality, don't cha think Malon?" Talon said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes... They do. But Zelda has an appearance almost identical to her mother's; they almost look completely alike. Except Queen Leina looks more mature." Malon replied with a giggle.

"Mal... I've got a serious question to ask you..." Talon said in complete seriousness.

"W-what? O-okay, dad..." Malon replied nervously, though she didn't know why, "About?..."

"About Princess Zelda's servant boy..." He replied as his voice trailed.

_"Uh oh..."_

"What about him, dad?" She reluctantly asked. There was a long pause after that, and Malon observed has her father began to think of what he was going to ask her and how he was going to word it. Did he already realize her feelings for Link?

"..."

"?..."

"... Is... His name really 'Link'?"

Malon let her head drape as she sighed, "Yes dad... His name is Link."

"Really now? Fer the whole time I thought it was Dink! Are ya sure it's not Dink?" He asked, completely serious.

"Yes, it's Link. Dad where did you even hear the letter 'D' sound in his name? There is no sound in 'Link' that is close to that!" She said, enlightening Talon.

"I guess my hearin' is goin' away first!" He said as he laughed. Malon laughed as well.

Suddenly, Malon heard the sound of boots making contact with the floor as each step was taken. However, it sounded like there were two people, not one. She looked in the direction where the sound was coming from until she saw Link and a man with blue hair turn the corner.

"Speaking of Link..." She said with a cute smile, "Hi Link!"

"Hey Malon!" He replied with a genuine smile as him and Kafei reduced the gaps between her and her father, "What are you doing here?"

"W-well... You see-"

"Link, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!" Kafei said in a happy tone as he looked at Malon, causing Link's eyes to open wide and Malon to blush uncontrollably.

Talon stared in shock, not making a noise.

"N-no Kafei-"

"Hello! My name is Kafei, A really good friend of Link over here." Kafei said as he slightly bowed his head to Malon, "Link is a great man with very exceptional, uncanny skills as a warrior... Not to mention his undeniably good looks. I can see why you'd choose him as your significant other."

"W-wait I-" Malon said before she got interrupted.

"But Link still didn't tell me he has a girlfriend! Might I say, you two do look cute together." He said with a genuine smile while looking at the two of them, "Probably the best looking couple I've ever seen."

Malon was blushing so much that she thought she was melting, while her father stood there speechless unsure what to feel. Link on the other hand stood there in shock, wanting to make Kafei shut up, but was too surprised to get any words out of his mouth.

"Malon! Dink is yer boyfriend?!" Talon yelled.

Link sighed, _"If you're going to yell my name, could you please yell it right?__!"_

"W-wait! daddy I-" Malon said in fear, stuttering.

"Ah, where are my manners? My apologies, M'lady. May I ask your name?" He said with a slight bow.

"H-hi... I'm M-Malon... B-but Link and I-"

"Malon? That's a name I've never heard before. It's unique." Kafei said with a smile.

"Kafei-" Link said before he got interrupted.

"Hello, sir. I assume this is your daughter?" Kafei said, turning to Malon's shocked father.

"Yep. She's my lil' girl." Talon replied.

"I hope Link and Malon live happy together." He said with a bow.

"Kafei! Malon and I aren't dating!" Link finally spoke, without getting interrupted.

Kafei froze, "W-what?..."

"L-Link and I just met earlier today... We're not dating..." Malon said quietly while attempting to hide her cheeks behind her neckerchief.

"So... You're not dating Link?" Talon asked with a sigh of relief.

_"Oh so now you get my name right?!"_

"N-no... We're not together..." Malon said with a hint of disappointment. She had no idea why she couldn't get over Link as fast as she fell for him, but she knew she had to.

"O-oh..." Kafei said, full of embarrassment, "I see. My deepest apologies to all three of you, please forgive me for assuming."

"I-it's okay, really..." Malon replied. In all honesty, for her it was okay. She knew Link belonged to Zelda, but it was nice to have someone mistake her and Link as a couple. At least she was able to feel the butterflies one should get around their significant other, even if it was only because of a misunderstanding.

"Don't worry, Kafei. It was an honest mistake. But I think the person you should apologize to is her father..." Link replied as he turned his head to Talon, noticing his shut eyes and deep breaths.

"S-sir... I bid you my most sincere apologizes, please forgive me." Kafei said as he lowered his head to Malon's father.

"I forgive ya. Y'all just scared me a lil' there..." Talon replied with a slight laugh as he put a hand over his heart.

Link stepped up to Malon and lowered his head then looked up at her, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Malon."

"N-no, Link! It's fine! R-really! I p-promise!" She replied, avoiding eye contact.

_"I have to stop stuttering. But I can't! It's just so hard to talk to him..."_

"I... I have other duties to take care of. Please excuse me." Kafei said as he slightly bowed once, "I once again bid my most sincere apologies. Farewell."

They all said their goodbyes as Kafei exited the scene.

"I uh... I gotta go too. I'll uh, see ya later, Mal. Ya know what time we're leavin', right?" Talon said, wanting to leave the awkwardness of the situation as well.

"Yes, I know."

"Alright, bye then." Talon said before he kissed his daughter's cheek, causing her to giggle because of the prickly feeling of his moustache, "Oh, and Link?"

"Yes, sir?" He replied.

"Don't you dare make a move on my daughter." He said, bitterly.

"Daddy!"

"Y-yes sir. I understand." Link replied nervously with a nod of confusion. And with that, he left.

_"Really? I have to be alone with Link now?... Now? Of all __times?! At least let me get over him first!"_

"Uh, anyway... Malon, weren't you with Zelda?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... But King Daphnes took her away to have a talk with her for a moment." She replied.

"Really? Do you have any idea what it's about?" He curiously asked.

"W-well, yes..." She replied.

There was a short awkward silence before Link smiled, "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Nice smile..." Malon muttered, almost silent.

"Pardon?" Link replied.

_"Oops! Shit!"_

Malon cleared her throat, "I-I said, they're talking about... Marriage."

Link felt like he was in a state of shock after hearing those words, but hid the emotion from Malon because he believed she had no idea about the current state of his and Zelda's relationship.

"What about 'marriage'?" He asked.

"W-well, I really don't know.. They moved to the meeting room... Nobody's allowed there except for royalty, council members, and appointed guards for the meeting..." Malon said, her voice trailing.

"Yes, I know. But aren't you curious about what they're talking about?..." Link asked, thinking of something.

"W-well.. Y-yeah, I guess... But we can't go there! Nobody's allowed, remember?" She replied nervously.

"Yeah, I know that." Link replied, then began walking in the direction of the meeting room.

"W-wait for me! L-Link!" malon replied as she ran, attempting to catch up to him.

* * *

Daphnes opened the door of the empty meeting room except for Queen Leina, who sat on her comfy chair regally and peacefully, anticipating their arrival. King Daphnes took his seat at the head of the table, while Zelda sat in a chair next to her mother. She didn't regularly attend meetings, but when she did, they would accommodate her with a chair like Leina's.

"Zelda, my love." Queen Leina said with a smile.

"Hi mom." She replied in a sad tone.

"Why the sad face, sweetie?" Leina asked.

"Ask father about what happened before we arrived here." Zelda replied.

"Daphnes?"

"Well, Zelda refused to oblige to our request of bringing her to the meeting room."

"Because I simply don't want to talk about marriage."

"When you become an adult it is a subject that would eventually come up regardless!"

"But why now? I'm not even an adult!"

"You will be in a few months, regardless of the fact that you still act like a child!"

"You said 'when you become an adult'. Last time I checked I'm still a teenager!"

Daphnes rose from his seat, "Zelda!"

Zelda rose form her seat as well, "Father!"

"ENOUGH!" Queen Leina yelled, slamming her hands against the table. Daphnes and Zelda froze in complete shock; Leina was a very calm queen, barely ever raising her voice, "Might I remind the both of you that you, Daphnes, are the _King,_ and you, Zelda, are the _Princess_ of this land?! Royalty of such high status do _NOT _act in such a manner! How distasteful!"_  
_

Zelda and her father slowly sat back down in their seats, "Sorry, mom..."

"Forgive me, my Queen."

"Now, Zelda, tell me what happened before you both got here." Leina stated, "Maturely."

"Father threatened to take Link away from me if I refused to oblige with his request to speak about marriage."

"I see... Daphnes, please apologize to our beloved daughter."

"But-"

"_Daphnes_." She flatly interrupted, causing him to sigh.

"I'm sorry for going to such an extent, Zelda. Please know that everything I do for you is because I love you." He said, apologizing.

Leina turned her head to Zelda, who stayed silent for a lengthy moment.

"I forgive you, father. I love you too." She replied.

Leina smiled for a moment and took one of Zelda's hands in hers, then began to speak to her daughter with a very calm, understanding tone.

"Zelda, honey. As a former princess, I do understand your feelings towards marriage at your current age because I too felt the same way when I was young. However, it is something that cannot be avoided because it is the duty of the princess to help strengthen ties or form new bonds with other kingdoms for the sake of strength and for the sake of unity and peace. I love you very much from the bottom of my heart, and as much as I wish it didn't have to be this way, there is nothing we can do about it.

"Now, I respect you as a princess, and especially as my daughter. That being said, I will let you decide. I would highly appreciate it if you took a moment to hear us out about what we need to talk to you about. I assure you that we did not meet with any other kingdoms about your marriage, therefore you are not to be married as of yet. However, if you do not want to, I respect your decision. If you need a moment to think, I will grant it. Just please remember that this conversation can be delayed, but not avoided. Once again, I am sorry, and I love you, Zelda."

Zelda wanted to cry, her mother's words were so soothing and so sincere.

"I-I... I will listen..." She reluctantly replied.

"Thank you, Zelda." Leina replied.

* * *

Link and Malon had their ears pressed against the doors of the meeting room, and spoke to each other with whispers.

"Can you hear anything?" Link asked.

"No... Can you?" Malon replied.

"Nope... Great, we came all this way only to not be able to hear anything." He complained.

"I know... I really hope we don't get caught here. We could get in so much trouble." She said, but Link didn't answer.

"Link?" She said, turning her head to him, "What's wrong?"

"I... I can hear footsteps and they're coming this way." He replied.

"W-what?! What do we do? I've never done anything like this before! I'm scared!" She whisper-yelled.

"Shh." Link said as he scanned the hallway for a hiding place, which with no surprise, lacked hiding places.

"Hurry..." She said nervously as the footsteps became louder.

Link then grabbed her wrist and ran to the curtain which draped to cover a big window. Luckily, the curtain was long enough that it grazed the tiles of the floor, hiding their feet.

Link leaned against the wall, and Malon stood in front of him; face to face with the tips of their boots touching and the curtain grazing her back. She took a moment to look up at Link who was much taller than her. Malon was the same height as Zelda; 5'5. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized how close she was to him, and she looked downward and began to blush uncontrollably. Luckily Link couldn't see her cheeks if she was looking downwards. They both held their breaths as the footsteps became louder and louder. A few moments passed and the sound became quieter and quieter, until it was no more.

Link and Malon smiled at each other and were about to leave their position behind the curtain when it was suddenly ripped open by another woman, causing his eyes to shoot open in shock. However, Malon didn't see right away due to the fact that she was facing the other way.

"L-Link?..." She said, but Link didn't reply and just looked straight ahead.

Malon slowly and reluctantly turned around, only to see the woman standing not too far away from her. She was about to let out a squeal of pure fear, but the woman quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Link! Malon! What the hell is going on?! What in Hylia's name are you two doing behind this curtain?!" Impa whisper-yelled.

"I-it's not what It looks like!" Malon replied and put her hands up in innocence as she moved aside.

"It really isn't! I swear!" Link replied as Impa took a step towards him, looking at him with her piercing red eyes.

"Queen Leina and King Daphnes are talking to Zelda about marriage as we speak... We were just curious about what they're specifically talking about..." Malon replied, feeling guilty.

"I see. But you both cannot stay here; you could get in a huge amount of trouble! Eavesdropping on a meeting is a criminal offence! You must leave, _now_. I don't want you both to get arrested!" Impa said in complete seriousness.

"Fine..." Link replied.

"I'm leaving first. But don't think just because I leave that you two can stay. I know everything; and I will know if you left or not, trust me." Impa said, threatening the pair.

"W-we'll leave!" Malon said in fear as she grabbed Link's wrist and began walking away at a quick pace.

* * *

"As you may know, Princess, you will soon become of age. And when a woman becomes of age, she becomes eligible to marry." Leina began.

"Yes, I know that." Zelda replied.

"And if you're aware of some customs from other kingdoms, the king and the queen of that kingdom choose a suitable suitor for their princess in order to strengthen their own kingdom, with agreement on both sides of course.." She continued.

"Y-yes... I am aware..." Zelda replied, feeling nervous.

"In all honesty, your father and I were considering doing the same thing." Leina admitted.

"W-what?! Please don't!" she pleaded.

"Let me finish," Leina said, "But on the day when we told you that we ordered you a sword from the blacksmith in Ordon, your beautiful smile brightened the room and it made me realize that I don't want that smile of yours to fade away because of you being married to a prince chosen by your father and I, so we've decided that we will let you be the one to choose the person you want to marry." Leina concluded.

"Mother, father. Does the person I have to marry... Have to be a prince?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Zelda?" Daphnes asked, finally speaking.

"W-well... For example... _Thinking hypothetically_... What if I chose to marry... Link? Would that be allowed?... He's a Grand Master of your army after all..." Zelda reluctantly asked.

"Link? Link as in your sworn protector and my Hylian Knight?" Daphnes asked, needing confirmation.

"Yes. Just as an example..." She said, though she was considering it in her mind.

"Link is a great warrior and a great man. He's good looking and also your age... However, I'm sorry, Zelda. But that just cannot be. The person you have to marry has to be a prince from another kingdom." Daphnes told her.

"But why?" She asked, inwardly sighing.

"Because, my daughter. If you were to hypothetically marry Link, although he is the strongest warrior here at Hyrule, he does not provide as much extra strength as a prince from another kingdom would, nor would he be able to strengthen ties or create bonds with other kingdoms as a means for peace. Also, he is much lower than you are on the social scale, therefore your two classes cannot converge. It is considered blasphemous." Leina explained.

"O-oh... I see..." Zelda replied quietly.

"In conclusion, yes. Yes it has to be a prince from another kingdom." Daphnes stated.

"I see... If I may ask, is this conversation over?..." Zelda asked with hope.

"Almost." Her father replied, "In a few days, princes from other kingdoms will arrive here at Hyrule and you will meet them and briefly get to know them. Whichever prince or princes you are interested in will be notified and will return for another visit. However, there is a chance that not all princes will show up in one day; if that is so, then another meeting day will be arranged." Her father explained.

"W-what?! So I have to spend a day meeting a bunch of stuck up boys?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Now now, Zelda. They all might not be stuck up, you'll never know until you meet them." Her mother said, intervening.

"But what if I don't find a prince that I want to marry?" She asked.

"Then, my love. As much as it pains me to say it, you will have to choose the best prince suitable for the sake of your people..." Leina replied.

"O-oh..." She replied, unsure of what to feel.

"We're arranging this now so you will have a lot of time to choose which prince suffices your tastes." Daphnes added.

"Thanks, I guess..." Zelda said, lying, "May I please leave?"

"Of course, dear." Leina said, letting her daughter leave the room.

_"I'm not ready to get married... I don't want to get married to a prince!"_

* * *

Zelda spent the rest of the afternoon with Malon, telling her about what happened with her parents and what their plans were about marriage. Malon did her best to console her best friend, but she didn't know how, considering the fact that their lifestyles were so different. Malon had no idea how the whole marriage of a princess and a prince. The best she could do was hold Zelda tight and listen to whatever she was saying. But the afternoon passed by too quickly for the best friends, and they had to separate as the sun began to set. Sadly, she didn't see Link for the rest of the day. He must have been too busy to spend time with her... Or maybe she was busy.

Now it was midnight, and Zelda just couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how she felt when her father threatened to separate her from Link and when Malon asked for permission to court Link. Both those scenarios were ultimately different, but triggered the same emotions; panic, anger, a sense of greed, but most of all, sadness. Her and Link were not officially together, but by now she already accepted her feelings for the young Hylian Knight. But she was also aware that simple crushes are not too hard to let go, so why did she believe letting go of Link was so hard?

"Why is it so hard to even think about letting him go?" She said out loud as she laid on her bed, thinking.

But that wasn't the only thing on the young princess' mind. She also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was to be married sooner than she expected. She believed she was too young for that type of thing. Also, she believed a marriage should happen because true love found itself inside two individuals who realized it and shared it together, and tied the knot after realizing their lives would not be complete without the other. She didn't want to marry some stuck up prince who she won't love but would have to share a bed with anyway. Not to mention bear children. She cringed at the thought of giving her virginity to a prince only or the sake of producing an heir to the kingdom. Her morals told her that that is not a reason why a child should be conceived.

Zelda sat up and got off her bed, and slipped her bunny slippers on, then began walking to her balcony.

"I know I'm stupid for this... But... I just don't want to be alone..."

She stepped out on her balcony and leaned on the ledge closest to Link's.

"I'm so stupid... He's probably sleeping already." She said, "Link! Link! Are you awake?... I know it's midnight and you're probably tired from your day... I'm really sorry we didn't get to spend time together today other than the few minutes we've had at breakfast... You're probably sleeping right now and I guess that's okay; I know you're exhausted since we barely slept last night... I just really need someone to talk to right now and I was really hoping I could talk to you... Because you know, I trust you... But that's okay, I'll just go back to bed..."

Zelda turned around and began to walk slowly back into her room until she heard footsteps coming from Link's room. She turned around in hope that Link was awake, and luck was on her side. Link walked out of his room wearing his breeches and his boots, but no shirt on.

"Zelda?" He asked as he stepped outside.

"O-oh... Link. You're awake?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm actually sleeping like a baby right now." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh shut up." Zelda said as she giggled, "Link, you don't look like you've slept. How long have you been awake?..."

"I... I've been awake the whole time." He replied with a grin.

"O-oh... I see... So how much did you hear?..." She reluctantly asked, blushing.

"Everything after 'I'm so stupid... He's probably sleeping already'." Link admitted with a smirk.

Zelda's mouth dropped, "And you didn't bother to come out when I asked if you were awake?"

"Well... It seemed like you had stuff to say, so I just listened and waited until you were finished." Link told her, "But just so you know, I trust you too."

"I said those things cause I thought you were asleep! That's not fair!" Zelda admitted in embarrassment.

"Step back, I'm coming over." Link said as he laughed. Zelda obliged and stepped back, watching Link jump from his balcony to hers.

"Why are you even up anyway, Link? It's quite late." She asked.

"I guess I had a lot of things on my mind." He replied, talking about marriage.

"Really? So I guess I'm not the only one." She admitted.

"I figured... So, what did you have to talk to me about?" Link asked her.

"O-oh... Right... Come inside with me, please. I don't want to risk anyone seeing us or hearing our conversation..." Zelda said as she lightly gripped one of his wrists and guided him into her room.

She gestured Link to take a seat on her bed while stayed standing and paced around her room while she talked.

"Well... While I was walking to the kitchen with Malon I crossed paths with my father and her father, then he told me that he and my mother wanted to talk about... Marriage." She began.

"O-oh, I see..." Link replied. Even though he knew what she wanted to talk about, hearing her say it made him feel a certain pain in his chest.

"But I didn't want to talk about marriage, so I told him that I didn't want to. And he told me that if I kept refusing then he would have no choice but to threaten me..." She continued, feeling a certain pain in her chest, "Then he told me that if I didn't oblige he would demote you from my sworn protector and keep you only in the army, meaning I would barely ever see you, if not ever..."

"You know, even if you didn't oblige with your father's wish to speak with you about marriage, and he did end up taking me away... I would come here and secretly see you, regardless." He said as he smiled.

"O-oh my... Would you really?..." Zelda asked as she began to blush.

"Of course I would, Zelda. Only if you wanted me to, that is." He replied.

"Of course I would, dummy! But that doesn't matter because I obliged with his request; I didn't want to take any risks," Zelda continued, "So I went there and I saw my mom, then my dad and I began arguing and she rose her voice at us... It was the first time I've ever heard her raise her voice when it was directed towards me... It was scary, Link... So I listened to what they had to say."

"What did they say?"

"W-well.. She told me that I am soon becoming of age which means I will soon be eligible to marry. Then they told me that in some kingdoms the king and queen choose the prince that their princess will marry, but then my parents said they wouldn't do that. My mother told me that they decided to let me choose who I want to marry. So I asked if it was possible for me to marry someone who wasn't a prince... And they both said that it's impossible for me to do that, and it's considered blasphemous..." Zelda told him in a slightly sad tone.

"Oh, I see..." He replied.

_"Yeah, I knew it. There goes my chance..."_

"Link..." Zelda suddenly said, gesturing him to stand up.

He stood up, "Yes?"

Zelda stood in front of him and he looked into her eyes, and he noticed that tears were quickly building up in them. He gently ran his hands through Zelda's hair as she began to sob.

"Link I don't want to get married! How can I get married when I'm so young? I'm only seventeen! I know I'm turning eighteen but that's still young! How can someone marry a person they don't love? I don't want to meet any princes! I don't want anything to change about my life! it just began to get good! sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess so I wouldn't have to be so isolated and follow so many stupid rules! I can't get married to a prince! I hate royal people, they're all stuck up and mean! I can't do this! I won't do this! It's unfair!" Zelda said, speaking at a quick pace.

Link noticed Zelda's incredibly fast pace of talking and noticed her breathing began to become extremely quick and unorthodox.

"I-can't-do-this!" Zelda said in between her quick pants, though her words were unclear.

"Z-Zelda! You're hyperventilating!" Link said in surprise.

"Please-help-me!" Zelda pleaded in between pants, tears streaming down her eyes.

Link began to take deep breaths, showing Princess Zelda how to breathe, "Zelda, please calm down, I'm here for you. Just watch me breathe."

Zelda attempted to take deep breaths like Link but it wasn't working. She shut her eyes and quickly shook her head.

"Link-please-it-hurts!" She begged.

Link gently pulled Zelda in, causing her breasts to press against his bare chest, only having her white silk nightgown in between their body parts. After he pulled her in, he began taking deep breaths while Zelda's breathing was still too fast.

"Zelda, do you feel me breathing?" He calmly asked her. She replied with a slight nod.

"Okay, try to synchronize your breathing with mine." He told her, "Breathe with me, Zelda, you can do it; I know you can."

Zelda wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back as she attempted to slow her breathing down, causing Link to slightly quiver, but he let her do as she pleases.

"C'mon Zelda, keep following me." He told her calmly.

Her breathing began to slow down, but she was still panting.

"You're doing it, Zelda. Just keep breathing." He said with a smile.

After a long moment of holding her tightly, he noticed Zelda's breathing finally became synchronized with his own, and it was like they were breathing as one.

"Thank Goddess you're okay..." Link said as he continued to hold her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Impa was leaning on the wall of Zelda's balcony, making sure she wasn't in Link and Zelda's sight.

"Know everything and sense everything, because what you don't know may not only kill you, but also the ones you cherish most." She said quietly, "Thank you, Link. She didn't need me this time."

She then teleported back into her room, wanting to go back to sleep.

* * *

"T-thank you, Link..." Zelda said with her head on his chest, sniffling.

"I'm glad you're okay, Zelda." Link said, and softly kissed her forehead.

Zelda blushed, smiled and stopped digging her nails into his back, "You saved my life..."

"Just doing my job." Link said with a grin.

Zelda went on her tippy-toes and kissed Link's cheek, causing him to smile.

"I'm really tired now..." She told him.

"Okay, get some rest now, Princess. You need it." He said as he let go of her, watching her step into bed.

They smiled at each other, and Link watched her lie down. He stepped out on Zelda's bal-

"Link?..." Zelda said softly.

"Yes, Princess?" He said, peeping back inside.

"C-could... You stay with m-me?... I... Just don't want to be... Alone... Tonight..." She asked with embarrassment, looking away from him.

"Of course, Princess. Anything for you." Link replied as he stepped back into Zelda's room and laid down on her cold floor without a shirt on.

"Link!" Zelda said in surprise, noticing what he was doing.

"Yeah?" He said as he sat up.

"Why the hell are you on the floor?" She asked, "It's not good for your back!"

"Well... Where else would I sleep? You don't have a couch here..." He replied.

She gave him a facial expression indicating he was a dumb ass.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"_Hello_..." She said, pointing at her bed.

"Z-Zelda! You know I can't..." Link nervously replied.

"Why? You don't want to?" She asked cutely with a pout.

"I-it's not that! It's just that if someone walks in they'd misunderstand the situation..." He explained.

Zelda threw one pillow to the opposite side of her bed. "Well if you're sleeping at the edge they shouldn't misunderstand."

Link smiled, "You really want me to sleep there don't you?"

"Only a little." Zelda replied with a cute giggle.

"Fine, if it makes you happy." He said in defeat as he took off his boots and slipped his body under Zelda's covers on the edge of her bed.

Before Link could lie down on his pillow, Zelda took it and moved it beside hers.

"Zelda? Can I have my pillow please?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Only if you lie down where I put it without moving it!" She cunningly stated.

"Hey, what exactly are you trying to pull here?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Don't misunderstand, pervert! Only innocent things." She said with a cute smile.

"Oh, _I'm_ the pervert? When I was shirtless after the archery course you forgot where my eyes were." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"S-stop! That's different!" She said as she began to blush.

"Yeah right, whatever." He said with a laugh as he moved himself beside Zelda in the middle of the bed, putting his head on the pillow.

Zelda put her head on her own pillow soon after.

"Link, lift your left arm in the air for a second." She told him.

He lifted his arm up in pure confusion and Zelda scooted over, putting her head on his chest. Link laughed and put his left arm around her. She smiled and put her left leg over Link's leg, making it more comfortable for the both of them. Luckily her nightgown wasn't short.

"Hey, pervert. Only innocent things. Remember that." Link warned her.

"Shut up, You're the pervert here." She replied as she smiled and snuggled up against him.

"Hey, pervert. Can you look me in the eyes right now? Or are your eyes locked on my chest right now?" He retorted playfully.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, pervert." Zelda said as she yawned, ignoring his questions.

"Goodnight, Zelda. Sweet dreams." Link replied while laughing softly, kissing her forehead one more time.

_"If my parents let me choose the person I want to marry, I think I know who I'd choose."_

The night was young and Zelda finally felt safe. It didn't take long before the princess and her knight fell asleep, cuddling.

* * *

**A/N: Aawh aren't they the cutest! I'm sure you all missed the fluff, didn't ya? I got so many reviews from people saying that they wanted fluff x]. Soo, I hope this satisfies your cravings until the next chapter. It'll be fun to write!**

**This chapter is much longer than I anticipated it to be o-o... Oh well, that's a good thing! :)**

**I really had no idea how to interpret Talon in this story... But I think the way I did it works, no? And Malon is actually adorable around Link, isn't she? Don't even lie! I know you agree with me! If you don't I'd be surprised :O.**

**Link always gets caught with a woman in the wrong moments, huh? First him and Zelda the morning after their date, and now Malon and him behind a curtain? Poor him LOL.**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]****  
**

**abbyscarter: **Thank you very much! I appreciate it! :). And I changed the name to that in the chapters where I've made that mistake, thank you for telling me! As a huge Zelda fan I'm embarrassed I got that wrong :'(((

**Legionary Prime: **Have more faith! You need faith! :o. Also, Link not being royal is what makes a story more interesting, so that's probably why people don't usually portray him as one. Also, in the game itself he's not even royal so it seems more realistic if he wasn't royal in a story :p.

**Link128370: **Pshh I can't tell you those things! Everything has to be a surprise! ;). Well, here's your ZeLink! Hope you liked it :o. You'll have to wait longer for the lemons though! ;)

**Caleb DeathFlame: **LOL I actually laughed when I wrote about Malon talking about sex x]. Aw thank you so much! I appreciate it :').

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Thank you so much! Do you mean like a 3 some or like Zelda and Malon competing? LMAO sorry I had to ask xD

**sippurp123: **Hehe, I'm glad you're wondering how Malon would teach Link if she gets the opportunity... I won't give you any hints ;). I hope this chapter made you happy! The next one definitely will :).

**Pootis Mann: **I know! Poor little Zelda! :(. LMAO dkm! Link will definitely make cute babies with his Master Sword xD.

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Thank you! :). Yeah, I agree Zelda was too submissive, but only because was thinking that there was no way Link and her could be together, and Malon looked so happy. So being a good friend, she reluctantly gave him up for her. But Malon, being her angel self noticed her feelings! :).

**P-K: **You love Malon too? Perfect! You'll be seeing a lot of her :). Aw thank you so much! I'm sorry for updating so late...

**Crocodileman94: **I was actually thinking of doing a love triangle... But couldn't write Malon as a bitch, she's too much of a good person in OOT! I'm glad you think my story is cute, thank you! :D

**explodingbunnies52: **Thank you so much! I won't give up on this fic, I really want to finish it :).

**I Love You: **Thank you! Sorry for the really long wait... I love you too! :*

**Cosmic Bond: **Aw thank you so much! Personally I love when Zelda argues with her conscience, it's cute :'). Sorry for the long wait :'((

**cookiebee: **Hi! It's been awhile since I've heard from you :o! Don't worry! It's not happening yet! There's still time ;).

**Rupeegal15: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it :D.

**CallMePrincessZelda: **LMFAO I know right?! Saying "Dink" out loud is absolutely hilarious x]. Thank you so much!

**Ellise: **Aaw, sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger! Forgive me? :)

**HyliasChosen: **Five stars?! Aw thank you so much! :*. Sorry for the really long wait :'(.

**TheGreatMage: **Your review made me really happy! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D. Sorry for the super long wait :$.

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Aw don't worry! I can still understand your review even if you made a typo! :)

**Johnny The T-Rex: **Thank you! This update was kinda late, but it won't always be like this so don't worry! :)

**DizHonored: **Thank you! It's okay, as long as you read it I'm happy ^^. I hope my chapters make your day slightly better if at all. Feel better soon :).

**ShadowMark3: **Thank you! Malon kept saying "sex" because she believed that Zelda and Link would have a lot of it xD.

**ShadowMark3: **Talon finally got Link's name right! We'll see if he's consistent with it :p. LOL yes there was! They were surprised :o.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd love it if you guys and girls left a word before you leave, I really would ^^**

**ZeLink returns in the next chapter! So tune in next time, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	12. Playful Kiss

*********SUPER IMPORTANT UPDATE: I changed the spelling of Zelda's mother, "Queen Lana" to "Queen Leina" Because of the way I want it to be ****pronounced! If it's spelled as Lana it's pronounced as "Law-nuh" and not "Lay-nuh". Just remember that, okay? Please? Sorry!*****

**A/N Hey you cute boys and girlies! I'm back haha. I hope you all liked the fluff I added in last chapter, It's been awhile since I've written fluff I thought I lost my touch ;).**

**I tried super hard to upload on time cause you know, I felt really bad for making my faithful readers wait for two weeks for one of my chapters! Just so you all know, I won't have writers block like some other authors because I have everything planned out!**

**Last week I got ****29**** reviews for my chapter! That's almost 30! You all make me blush :$. I can't thank you all enough, even though I do it every chapter... So again, for the billionth time, thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it and it makes me really happy :).**

***** This chapter was going to be way too long, so I decided to separate it into two! That being said, this chapter is a fluffy filler leading to another event! Enjoy :). *****

**Without further ado, the twelfth installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I'm Filipino, not Japanese!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

**Playful Kiss**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dawn came too quickly for the young Princess Zelda and her beloved knight, who were sleeping in peace. It's been two nights since the pair had gotten a good sleep, and to Zelda, there was no better way to sleep than with Link. Innocently, of course.

Link woke up to the feeling of extra weight on his body, but he wasn't sure what it was until he opened his eyes slowly. When his eyes fluttered open, he realized that somehow Zelda managed to maneuver herself on top of him over the course of the night, even though he thought he had his arm around her the whole entire time. He couldn't help but smile as he observed as Zelda's head rested on his bare chest, feeling her warm, short breaths graze his abs as she snored quietly and peacefully. He laughed softly as he continued to observe, realizing that she was the most adorable girl when she slept; even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she looked cute beyond compare. The brunette-haired beauty soon woke up as Link's chest began to move up and down due to his laughing.

"Mmm..." Zelda groaned.

"Zelda?" Link said softly.

"Mmm?..." She replied, too comfortable to speak.

"Good morning _Your Highness. _Seems like you've slept well on a very comfortable bed." He said with a smile.

"Huh?..." She said as she removed her head from his chest and looked upward, realizing that she was laying on top of a half-naked man only in her nightgown, "O-oh, y-yeah..."

"Mm.." Link groaned, "I had such a beautiful sleep last night; the best one I've ever had."

Zelda giggled cutely and slowly rolled off Link's body to her side of the bed, "Me too. I felt safe... It was honestly the best sleep I've ever had too."

"That's good, I don't want you to ever feel frightened. That's why I'm here; to protect you." He said as he lifted his arm on his own accord, letting Zelda scoot over and rest her head on his chest, intertwining legs while doing so.

"What time is it anyway?..." She asked as she yawned.

Link looked at the window of Zelda's room and noticed natural light form the sun shining through, "I'm not sure... but it looks like it's around dawn."

After hearing this, the Princess of Hyrule couldn't help but grin, "So... it's not time to get up yet?"

"I guess not." He replied.

"So... Why don't we sleep a little longer? Mm? It's so cozy..." She cutely offered, looking up at him with pleading eyes that couldn't be rejected.

"B-but what if Impa-" He spoke, but soon being shushed by Zelda's small index finger touching his lips.

"You talk too much." Zelda said, "We'll probably wake up earlier again... We won't get caught."

"Fine..." He said, giving up, "You know, I really should stop submitting to you."

"I'm the Princess, you always have to submit to me." She said with authority.

"That's not even fair-"

"I'm a woman. It's never fair." Zelda said, interrupting him.

Link, not knowing much about women, was about to open his mouth to protest, but was smart enough to realize that he probably wouldn't be able to beat her at this game.

"Then let's not waste anymore time." he said quietly as he laughed, shutting his eyes once more.

Zelda willingly agreed and shut her eyes, sleeping with another smile from ear to ear.

* * *

An hour and a half has passed, and Impa knew it was time to wake the two "lovebirds" as she called them, up. She entered the corridor where their rooms resided and opened Link's door, peeping inside. She noticed he wasn't there and entered his room to take a better look.

"Link? Are you in your bathroom?" She asked out loud.

No answer.

"Huh? Weird... He's not the type of person to get up early." Impa said, "Oh well, less work for me. I guess I'll wake up Zelda."

She exited his room and shut his door and walked over to Zelda's, slowly opening the door to peep inside like she did with Link's. She stepped in quietly and noticed a shirtless figure on Zelda's bed.

"Link? Why are you sleeping on Zelda's bed?" She whispered to herself, "W-where is Zelda sleeping then?..."

She continued to take quiet steps closer to Zelda's bed and realized that Zelda's head was resting on top of Link's bare chest, and her legs intertwined with his. Impa began to breathe awkwardly and tried to contain her panic.

"Trust them, Impa... They didn't have sex. They didn't. No, they didn't-no, they did not. Zelda wouldn't do that, and Link wouldn't take advantage of her. Just breathe... Juuust breathe..." She whispered quietly to herself.

She managed to calm herself down as she continued to observe Link and Zelda sleeping. She wanted to flip them both off the bed so badly, but Zelda looked too happy. She began to smile as she continued watching them sleep, and noticed Link turn his body to Zelda a little, exposing his back. At first, she wasn't taken back by this, but as she kept looking she realized that Link had some sort of markings on his back. She leaned over and looked closer at it, then stepped back and gasped as quietly as she could.

"A-are those scars from... _Zelda's nails_?!" She whisper-yelled, "I-is she... _THAT _kind of woman?..."

Impa attempted to calm herself down, but couldn't. She walked over to the side of the bed where Zelda was sleeping on and she ruthlessly lifted the mattress in the air, causing Link and Zelda to wake up and roll off the mattress in surprise, landing on the floor. Link hit the ground first and Zelda tumbled on top of him.

"Good morning, _SUNSHINE." _Impa said in anger.

They both stood up in surprise and Impa began to walk in their direction. With every step Impa took forward, the pair took a step back. It wasn't long before their backs hit a wall and they were cornered by the most feared Sheikah warrior in Hyrule. Zelda hugged Link's arm with both of hers and Impa's eyes were filled with more anger than they were last time they got caught.

"I-Impa! H-hi!" Link said in pure fear as he looked down at Impa's piercing red irises.

"Shut up."

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Zelda added in, also in fear.

"Oh what? Really? Well from here It looks like you two slept together!" She retorted bitterly.

"O-oh... So I guess it _is_ what it looks like..." Zelda quietly said out loud, innocently not knowing what Impa implied by the term "slept".

Impa's eyes shot open as wide as her eyelids would let them.

"W-WHAT?!"

"N-no! Impa you're misunderstanding! We didn't! Please take a moment to breathe!" Link said, attempting to convince Impa to calm down.

"Zelda! Unwrap your arms from Link's immediately." Impa commanded.

"B-but Impa-"

"NOW."

"O-okay..." Zelda said quietly in fear as she slowly let go of Link's arm.

"Step away."

"Y-yes ma'am..."

Impa grabbed Link by his shoulders and slightly pulled him forward.

"Impa what are you gonna do to him?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Not another word out of you, Princess. Not until I say so." Impa stated.

"W-wait Impa!" Link begged.

"Same goes for you, Link. Don't test me."

"Y-yes... Lady Impa..."

She turned Link's body around and pushed him against the wall with force, causing him to groan out of surprise and pain.

"Impa!" Zelda said as she put her hands over her mouth in shock, on the verge of crying, "P-pl-please don't hurt him..."

"Don't waste your tears. I won't hurt him yet." Impa said in an angry tone, reassuring her nonetheless.

"Yet?!" Zelda said, sniffling.

"Look at his back, Zelda!" Impa exclaimed.

"O-okay!" She said as she jumped in surprise, "What _about_ his back?"

"See those scars on it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I-Impa I can ex-"

"I said NOT A WORD, Link!"

"S-sorry..."

"Did you do this?"

"W-well.. Y-yeah... Last night when-"

"That's it! You two, sit down on the bed right now!" Impa said, letting Link free of her grasp. The pair nervously sat down side by side at the edge of Zelda's bed.

"Ten years ago I was informed that we would have to have this conversation when you got older, Zelda. I guess there won't be a better time now, even though this time isn't good at all. I've delayed it long enough." Impa said while sighing.

"What conversation?..." Zelda asked, clueless.

"Uh oh..." Link said. Truthfully, Rusl gave him that conversation a couple of years ago. He let Rusl practice for when Colin would become old enough for it.

"When a man loves a woman, and the woman loves that man..." Impa began.

"I'm not having this conversation again!" Link protested as he stood from Zelda's bed.

Impa quickly responded by stepping in front of him, "Oh yes you are." She said in a low, angry tone as she her face was inches away from his, looking into his eyes as hers pierced through his soul. Link swallowed hard and slowly sat down.

"When a man loves a woman, and the woman loves that man in return, their intimate feelings may lead to more than simply just hugging, kissing, and holding hands." Impa continued, "One thing could lead to another... And I'll be blunt with you in this next part. Next thing you know, they are in bed having sex."

"I-Impa! Why are we having this conversation?!" Zelda asked nervously.

"Are you really this naive?!" Impa spat, beginning to get frustrated.

"Impa! We didn't do anything of the sort! Yes we slept together, but nothing more!" Link said, intervening.

"The scratch marks on your back beg to differ, Link!" Impa replied, "Zelda, I didn't know you were _that_ kind of woman."

"What kind of woman?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Never mind that. Just tell me what what exactly happened last night." Impa replied.

"Well, Zelda was talking to me about something and had a minor panic attack which ended up changing her breathing pattern to an unorthodox, fast pattern which lead to her hyperventilating. And if someone's hyperventilating it means their body forgot how to breathe normally, so I was just showing her how. I demonstrated deep breaths and she tried to follow but couldn't, so I pulled her in gently and lightly pressed our chests together so she could feel me breathe and copy it. Her breathing was still too fast and she ended up digging her nails into my back while she tried to slow her breathing down. eventually it did slow down and her breathing was on par with mine, finally. So then I was about to leave and she stopped me from going, then asked me-"

"That's enough, Link!" Zelda said as she began to blush.

"Is that true, Zelda?" impa asked.

"Yes, completely!" She replied.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure if I believe you two." She said, glaring at them.

"You said when a man and a woman have sex they have the biggest smile on their faces after they wake. Does it look like I'm happy beyond compare?" Link asked in a slightly bitter tone. Obviously spending the night sleeping innocently with Zelda would make his face smile that way, but after all this, it kind of ruined the moment.

"Do I look like a woman who's had sex?" Zelda added in.

Impa looked at the both of them, and soon released a sigh of relief, "I guess I believe you. Thank the Goddesses I didn't have to have this conversation with you."

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda said.

"I'm not sorry I did what I did, though. If you two had truly done it, I'd kill you both." Impa threatened, "Stay pure."

"Of course." Zelda replied.

"Oh, one more thing. It's Anju and Kafei's anniversary today." Impa added.

"Oh crap! I have to babysit their son today." Link said, remembering what he promised to his best friend.

"Link? You're babysitting today?" Zelda asked in somewhat surprise.

"Yeah, I promised I'd babysit their child while they went out for their anniversary." He explained.

A big smile grew on Zelda's face. Impa quickly caught on.

"No! Zel-"

"Impa! Clear my schedule today! I'm going to babysit!"

"B-but Princess-"

"Tell everyone I am feeling ill and Link will be taking care of me all day, understood?" Zelda said, "You may be my mother figure, but I still do have authority."

"Please reconsider-"

"Too late, I've made my decision."

Impa lowered her head in defeat, "As you wish, Princess..."

"Zelda are you sure you want to come?" Link asked.

"What? You think I can't handle a child?" Zelda retorted.

"N-no! I just thought you had things to attend to today." Link said, defending himself.

"She does." Impa flatly stated, interrupting.

"Yes, you're right, Link. I do. I have to go to Anju's house to babysit her child." She replied with a smile, ignoring Impa.

"Well played." Link said quietly as he smiled back at her.

Impa let out a sigh, "I hope I won't get in trouble for this... I'll be going now. Farewell Princess, Link."

"Bye Impa." They both said simultaneously.

Impa bowed and instead of teleporting away like she always did, she decided to exit in a more civil way by walking out her door.

"'We'll probably wake up earlier' she said, 'we won't get caught' she said." Link jokingly said, teasing Zelda about how wrong she was.

"S-sorry! I really thought we'd wake up and not get caught!" She replied in embarrassment as she looked down and wiggled her toes.

"Don't worry about it, Zelda." Link said as he laughed, "At least we're still alive. I thought Impa was going to kill me."

Zelda giggled, "Yeah, me too. She really scared me."

"Okay, I'm going to get changed now, and you should do the same. When you're ready, don't come out." Link began.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Impa's telling everyone you're sick. If anyone finds out you're not sick we'll be in so much trouble... Not to mention Impa would be in trouble too." He explained.

"Right, smart thinking." Zelda stated.

"I'll get breakfast and bring it to you, okay?" Link said.

"Okay. Thanks." Zelda said with a smile.

"Not a problem, Princess." Link said as he smiled back and turned around, about to walk out of her balcony.

Zelda stayed silent, but suddenly spoke out of nowhere, "Wait, Link!"

Link turned around, "Yes, Zelda?"

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek gracefully.

"W-what was that for?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Nothing! It's a free one. Don't get your hopes up, though! There won't be many of them!" She said as she pointed at him.

Link laughed, "Of course." He said as he bowed, "I didn't know you charged people for kisses. Do you need your rupees now? Or can I pay you later?"

"Oh shut up." She said cutely with a giggle, "Now go, I'm hungry."

"Wait, Zelda! Look behind you!" Link said as he pointed behind her.

Zelda turned her head backwards, seeing nothing. Being confused, she turned her head back to face him, only to be interrupted by a quick kiss on the cheek from Link.

Link laughed and quickly ran out of her room to her balcony, returning to his room.

"Hey! Come back here, stupid! How dare you kiss me like that?!" Zelda yelled as Link continued to run away.

* * *

Link returned to his room and quickly got ready, putting on a black tunic and hat, along with his sword and Hylian Shield. He wasn't so sure why he was bringing those, but he felt like his outfit wasn't complete without it... He was Zelda's guard after all. He exited his room and made his way to the kitchen, hopefully not encountering anyone for a quick journey there and back.

When he got to the kitchen, it looked empty and he smiled, then walked in to get him and Zelda some food. However, a few moments after he stepped in, Rio appeared unexpectedly.

"Good morning, Sir." Rio said.

"Good morning, Rio." Link replied in slight surprise.

_"Damn."_

"Impa has informed me that Her Highness is currently ill. Is it true?" He asked.

"Yes, it's true. She's feeling under the weather this morning." Link replied.

"What is wrong? is she okay?" Rio asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Just a little fever. I'm at her care all day, so she should feel better in no time." Link said with a smile.

"That's great, Sir Link. After hearing that she was ill, I've quickly prepared my special Deku Leaf soup, with special herbs that will definitely increase Princess Zelda's healing speed. Not to mention my secret ingredient, making it taste very delicious." He explained as he lead Link to the counter where the tray of soup was.

"Wow, that's amazing. Thank you, Rio." Link said, but his mind was thinking of something else; what was he going to eat?

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Sir Link." Rio said with a laugh, "I've prepared something for you too."

Link let out a smile.

"Due to the fact that you need to tend to Her Highness all day, I've prepared a special meatball sandwich drenched in a special sauce, made from special imported tomatoes. I call it 'Marinara'" He explained as he took the sandwich and placed it on the tray.

_"So this is the sandwich Zelda made for us on our date."_

"Thank you, Rio." Link said, genuinely thanking him for his kind deed.

"Anytime, Sir. Please go back to the Princess as soon as possible."

"Will do." Link said as he took the tray of their food back to Zelda's room.

Luckily he didn't encounter anyone on his journey back to the room. Holding the tray with two hands, he was unable to knock on her door, so he placed one hand under the tray like the waiters and waitresses did in the castle, and knocked three times on her door.

"Princess! It's me, Link! Are you decent?" He said.

"I'm actually beautiful, thank you!" Zelda replied from the other side of the door. Link could tell the girl was smiling like a dork as she said that.

"Not what I meant!" He said.

"Come in already!" She retorted.

Link laughed and opened the door, and saw how beautiful Zelda actually was. He almost dropped the tray he was holding when he saw her wearing a black sleeveless dress that ended just above her knee with a cute white waist band ribbon tie which was tied in a bow, with a moderate v neckline; somewhat low, exposing part of her breasts. Her hair was in a high ponytail identical to Impa's and she wore a pair of dark brown laced sandals.

"H-h...h-hi." Link said, stunned by her beauty and her curvy figure.

"Link? Are you alright?" She asked, confused.

He snapped out of his dirty fantasy, "Yeah! Fine! I uh, I brought your food."

"Ou, great! What are we eating?" She said as her face lit up.

"Well, Rio made his special Deku Leaf soup for you, and a meatball marinara for me." He explained.

"Oh, good." She said in a slightly disappointed tone, eyeing the sandwich as she spoke.

"Zelda? You want the sandwich, don't you?" Link asked.

"N-no. The soup is perfect for me." She said, denying it.

"You can have it, Princess." Link said as he laughed.

"No, it's fine. I'll eat the soup." Zelda replied.

"Okay, fine. I'll eat the sandwich." He replied with a smirk.

"Wait!" Zelda said as she quickly took the sandwich from the tray and took a bite.

"Thats what I thought." Link said smiling as he placed the tray on a table in Zelda's room and ate a spoonful of soup, which was surprisingly good for a medical remedy.

They ate their food in silence, wanting to finish it quickly without rushing. They often stole glances at each other while the other wasn't looking, and Link realized that Zelda was eating not regally, but carefully. She ate like a normal teenage girl who didn't want to stain her dress and he found that cute. A few minutes passed and he finished his soup though she was still eating. He stood up and looked around her room while she continued to eat.

"Hey Zelda." He said.

"Mmm?" She replied with her mouth shut, as her mouth was full of food, stuffing the last bit of the sandwich in her mouth.

"Do you really love matching with me in colour?" He asked, curious.

Zelda chewed and swallowed her food, "H-hey! I didn't know what colour you were wearing this time!"

Link laughed, "Calm down, Princess. I'm just asking."

"F-fine... Maybe. Maybe not." She replied, looking away.

"That really doesn't answer my question..." He said.

"Well that's all you're going to get out of me." She replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Fine... Shall we leave now?" Link asked.

"Definitely! I know it's kind of early, but I think Kafei and Anju should spend the whole day together on their anniversary." Zelda replied.

"Okay, let's go." He said as he began walking to her door.

"Wait! I need to get a cloak. Nobody can recognize me or we're done for." She explained.

"Right... I forgot." He said as he scratched the back of his head, watching Zelda grab a cloak from her closet and pulling the hood over her head so it stays hidden.

"Okay, just stay with me and make sure nobody can see your face." Link told her. Zelda replied with a nod.

Link opened the door of Zelda's room and peeked into the corridor, checking for anyone roaming the halls. To their advantage, nobody was there. He gestured for Zelda to follow him and they exited her room briskly. They quickly and quietly made their way through various halls and down a flight of stairs. Luckily Zelda wasn't wearing flip-flops like she did on their date. They exited the castle and entered the ranch, but the stable boys were too busy to pay attention to the pair passing by, making their journey a whole lot easier. They were at the home stretch, just a few more feet and they would have successfully escaped-

"Halt!" Said a voice from a distance.

"Hey, Keldo, Finn!" Link replied with nervousness.

"Come over here for a sec, would ya?" Keldo said.

Zelda nervously grabbed Link's wrist in fear.

"It's okay... I'll handle this. Just don't look at their faces." Link whispered to her. She nodded slowly.

The pair slowly made their way to Finn and Keldo, but Link stood a good distance away from the two guards. Zelda stood behind Link.

"Who's with you, Link?" Finn asked.

"O-oh... It's uh..." Link said, taking a moment to think, "It's Anju."

"Oh, good morning miss Anju!" Keldo said, Finn greeted her as well.

_"What do I do?! Link you said you'd handle this!"_

Zelda nodded, but didn't look at the two guards.

"She's feeling shy today. Kafei asked me to escort her home. It's her day off after all." Link cunningly stated.

"I see..." Keldo replied, "Alright, well. Have a good day you two."

"Same goes for both of you, thank you." Link replied. Zelda nodded again.

Zelda grabbed Link's wrist and quickly lead him away from the two guards, exiting the castle.

"Weird, Anju's a really outgoing person." Finn said.

"Women..." Keldo said, "I'll never understand them."_  
_

"Agreed. That's why I'm single and not married!" Finn replied.

"Yeah... _That's _why." Keldo mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The pair successfully escaped the castle grounds and were making their way to Anju and Kafei's house, which wasn't too far away. Luckily everyone in Castle Town was too busy doing their own thing to look at the pair as they passed by.

"Phew! We made it out." Zelda said in relief.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Link asked as Zelda wrapped her right arm around Link's left.

"That was horrible! We almost got caught!" she retorted, "What happened to 'we won't get caught', huh?!"

"Well, we didn't get busted... So technically we didn't get caught." Link said with a smirk.

"Fine... I'll give you that. But that was too close! Link, we can't let things get like that again! I felt like my heart was going to explode." She replied as she put her free hand over her heart.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry, we're safe now." He said, reassuring her.

"Well we better be!" She exclaimed.

Link laughed, "Calm down Princess, everything's alright."

Zelda let out a sigh of relief in reply, and the pair walked silently for the rest of the way. They turned a corner and were entering a pathway which lead to a house by itself which was surrounded by a small field of grass. Kafei gave him directions yesterday before they crossed paths Malon and her father.

Link smiled as he saw their beautiful house; it wasn't too big, but it was the perfect size for a moderately big family.

_"Wow, Anju and Kafei must make really good money."_ He thought as he took a good look at their home.

Zelda broke the silence by hitting Link's chest lightly, but hard enough to make Link react.

"Ow!" He said in fake pain, "What was that for?"

"Stealing that kiss you stole in my bedroom! How dare you?! How can you kiss a _Princess _like that and run away?!" She exclaimed.

"Like this." Link replied as he unlinked his arms with hers and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, then quickly ran away towards Kafei's house.

"H-hey!" She said as she giggled, "Don't you dare run from me again!"

She ran as fast as she could to try to catch up to him, but he was simply too fast. Fortunately for her, he had no choice but to stop at Anju and Kafei's doorstep, having nowhere else to run. He turned around and noticed her still running at him.

Zelda caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You can't run now!"

He wrapped his arms around her and they both shared a laugh, and didn't notice the door opening.

"Your Highness? Link?" Anju said in surprise.

They both stopped laughing and looked to the side, seeing Anju's surprised face. They blushed and immediately separated.

"H-hi Anju!" Zelda said in embarrassment as she fixed her dress.

"Good morning, Anju." Link said as he smiled nervously.

Anju bowed to Zelda, "I knew I heard the sounds of laughing and running! I didn't expect it to be you two though!"

Zelda and Link laughed nervously as they continued blushing.

Link noticed a very faint smirk reside on Anju's lips, but she quickly turned around to call her husband.

"Kafei! Link is here! And an honorary guest as well!" She yelled.

A few moments later Kafei came walking down the stairs and made his way to the door.

"Link! You're here!" He said, then bowed to Zelda, "Hello, Your Highness. It's such an honour to have you in my home."

"Please, Kafei. No need to be so formal." Zelda replied with a smile.

"Please come in!" Anju said as she and her husband moved out of the way, letting Link and Zelda enter.

"Thank you." Link replied as he and Zelda stepped in together.

"Let me give you a quick tour of our house." Anju said as she lead the pair through various rooms such as the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Then leading them upstairs showing them the room where the all the toys were located and their son could play.

"And that's basically our wonderful home." Kafei said with a smile.

"Would you like to meet our children?" Anju asked.

"Children?" Zelda responded, "You mean, you have more than one child?"

"Ah yes, about that..." Kafei began, "We didn't tell many people about Anju's second pregnancy. There were more important things going on in Hyrule at the time, so only a few people knew. Anju quickly took time off to care for the baby."

"Oh, I see." Zelda replied, "May we meet your children?"

"Of course, follow me." Anju replied as she led them to their bedroom where the two babies' cribs were located.

On their way there, they all heard a sudden noise of crying. Anju opened the door quietly as she entered the room and picked up her baby daughter, while Kafei went to pick up their son.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Anju said as she slowly rocked her daughter as an attempt to calm her crying, "She's usually like this when she wakes up."

"Don't worry about it, Anju." Link said, "Babies cry all the time."

"What's her name?" Zelda asked as she inwardly squealed at the baby's cuteness.

"Princess, Link, this is my baby, Lana." Anju said with a smile.

"Lana? What a beautiful name." Link replied, with a smile.

"Lana? Kind of sounds like my mother's name; Leina." Zelda added.

"That's because we named her after Her Highness." Kafei said, holding their son's hand as they walked over to the three, "But we believe your mother should be the only Leina in Hyrule, so we named her Lana instead."

"Aw, how sweet!" Zelda squealed, "What's your son's name?"

"His name is Gonzo." Kafei said with a smile, "Say hi Gonzo!"

Gonzo reluctantly waved.

"Hello Gonzo! Wow, I've never heard that name before." Link replied, "Why is he wearing a red bandana?"

"Well, we honestly don't know. He throws a tantrum if he doesn't have it on." Anju said with a laugh.

Link laughed, "Well, I guess Gonzo already found his signature clothing that he'll wear everyday."

"Like your dopey hat?" Zelda added in as a joke, causing everyone to laugh.

"Funny..." Link replied as everyone continued laughing.

_"Not."_

"Anju, can you feed Gonzo? I have to speak to Link about something." Kafei said, "I'll take care of Lana."

"Okay. Please come with me, Princess. I would like to talk to you about something too." Anju added.

"Sure, Anju." Zelda replied as she lead her out of the room.

"Let's talk downstairs, Link." Kafei said.

"Alright." He replied.

The four, along with the two infants, walked down the staircase together, but dispersed into different rooms; Anju and Zelda into the kitchen, and Link and Kafei into the living room.

Link and Kafei sat on the couch, Kafei holding Lana in his arms.

"Link, has King Daphnes tested you yet?" He asked.

"What? Tested me? For what?" Link asked, confused.

"Well, you're a newly dubbed Hylian Knight, not to mention Grand Master after all." He began, "King Daphnes tests all of his soldiers in his army when they reach a new rank. He hasn't done that for you yet?"

"No... Not yet. At least I don't think so." Link replied.

"Oh, I see. Just be careful. King Daphnes will test you without telling you that you're being tested. Not to mention that the higher your rank is, the harder the test will be." Kafei said, warning him.

"Alright, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Thanks for the warning." Link said with a smile.

"No problem, brother." Kafei replied with a smile of her own.

During their conversation, Lana was still crying.

"May I hold her?" Link asked him.

"She's still crying, you know... Is that okay?" He replied.

"Of course." Link said as he held his arms out. Kafei gently placed Lana in Link's arms.

Link looked down at the one year old girl crying in his arms. She was an adorable, pale girl with surprisingly long, light blue hair which was tied in a high side ponytail, courtesy of Anju, and wore white and purple pyjamas. Lana also had big, purple eyes just like her mother.

"Lana's hair is really long for a one year old." Link said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I know. When she was born she had a head of beautiful, light blue hair. Then from there, it just kept growing. Gonzo on the other hand has short, purple hair."

"Your whole family has interestingly beautiful hair colour." Link said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

Link gently lifted Lana, making her stand on his lap as he held her tiny waist. Lana's crying stopped slightly.

"Oh, you like that?" Link asked Lana with a cute smile. He then moved his legs as he sat, making Lana bounce slowly, causing her to begin smiling and begin laughing.

"You have the most adorable little laugh, don't you?" Link said in a cute voice as he poked Lana's nose. She giggled.

"I think she likes you." Kafei said with a laugh.

"I'm glad. This would be so much harder if she didn't like me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anju prepared pieces of vegetables for Gonzo as he waited patiently in his high chair. Zelda took a seat at the table as well.

"So, Princess..." Anju said with a mischievous smile.

"Y-yes?" Zelda said, feeling nervous.

"I sense a little love scandal between the Princess and the handsome knight." Anju said, winking at her.

Zelda felt her cheeks flush, "N-no! There's nothing of the sort."

"Oh please, Zelda. I'm a married woman who has fallen helplessly in love with a man! I can tell when another person is in love! Also, your face really gave it away when I opened the door on you two." She retorted with a grin as she brought the plate of food over to Gonzo's side of the table and began to feed him.

"There's nothing going on between me and Link." Zelda stated as she failed to stop blushing.

"Open up, Gonzo! The horsey's coming." Anju said with a cute voice as she fed her son, "Don't lie, Princess. I can see you blushing right now!"

"I-I-I'm not..." She replied, looking away.

Anju fed her son another bite, "I saw your arms wrapped around him while you two laughed together, explain _that_ then."

"W-well..." Zelda began.

"Go on, tell me." Anju replied, feeding her son the last bite and carrying him off the chair, "Gonzo, walk to daddy please."

Gonzo laughed and walked to Kafei all by himself in the living room.

"Okay, explain." Anju repeated, "And tell me the truth."

"F-fine..." Zelda said, admitting defeat. She began to wonder why all the women she trusted were as stubborn as she was, if not more.

"W-well.. He kissed my cheek and ran..." Zelda mumbled, almost silently.

Anju immediately placed a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"No way!" She whisper-yelled.

Zelda nodded in embarrassment.

"Aaaaw that's adorable!" Anju squealed.

"Shh shh!" She quickly responded, making Anju lower her voice.

"Sorry..." Anju said, "So there _is _something going on!"

"Kind of..." Zelda replied, even though she knew it was more than 'kind of'.

"That's wonderful, Zelda! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to fall in love." Anju replied as she placed her hands over her heart, "You know, I think you two would make a wonderful couple!"

"I-I'm not in love with him..." Zelda protested.

"Not yet." Anju replied, winking.

Zelda blushed.

"Oh, it looks like my little Lana likes Link." Anju said as she observed Link bouncing Lana while she placed her baby hands on his cheeks.

_"Oh great. Even babies girls love Link! What girl doesn't love Link?!"_

Zelda couldn't help but smile, seeing how good he was with children. She momentarily got lost in a fantasy about her and Link with their baby, but quickly shook it off, thinking she was crazy.

"Seems like he'd be a good father, doesn't he, Princess?" Anju suddenly said, winking at her again.

"W-what are you i-implying?" Zelda stuttered nervously in surprise.

"That he's good with kids... That's all." Anju said with a smirk.

Zelda ignored Anju's lewd sexual innuendo and continued to stare at Link as he played around with Lana. She was happy they would get to babysit the two children together for the rest of the day until night. As much as she tried not to think about it that way, she thought of it as a glimpse of her possible future, if a miracle could happen.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! They're going to babysit together? Oulala, sounds cute, no? ;). Anyway! Can anyone guess where I got Lana from? And whoa, another LoZ character from a different title!... As a baby haha. **

**Anyway, just remember that Zelda's mom is now Queen Leina and Anju's baby daughter is Lana, okay? I hope it doesn't confuse you guys and girls too much. **

**I wanted this to be in one chapter, but it was going to be waaayy too long so I had to separate it, sorry :$.**

**Zelda and Link were about to be murdered by Impa again, oh gosh. Impa's scary when she's angry, isn't she?**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]****  
**

**DizHonored:** I'm so sorry that things aren't going so well for you right now :(. But things will get better! They always do :). Thank you for your review, and I hope you feel better soon!

**Legionary Prime: **Keep your ending in mind, okay? We can compare when I finish my story! :).

**sippurp123: **Thank you! Sorry about that! But all the encounters that they had has a meaning to it, which will be revealed later in the story! That's the only hint I'll give ya! But hey, don't mix up flirting with being nice, even though a lot of people do ;). I'm a hardcore ZeLink fan too! But I can read MaLink fics if Zelda's not in it LOL.

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Yeah that would be interesting! I'll keep that in mind. Maybe that will be implemented in the story... Maybe not ;).

**P-K: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like how cute they are together :').

**explodingbunnies52: **Thank you so much! :D

**Link128370 (Both Reviews): **Aw thank you! I laughed while writing the pervert part, I found it so cute ^^. Omg you're my number one fan? You make me blushhhh! Thank you :$. Malon's not trying to steal Link, she's trying to get over him! Give her the benefit of the doubt ;).

**andy . baker . 3781: **Thank you very much! I really appreciate that. I won't change! Unless it's for the better :). LOL honestly Sakura inspired me to write Zelda like that! in a calmer, nicer way of course x].

**Guest: **Yeah, I know! I feel so bad for her :(. But what will they do? I don't know ;). Whatever happens in the future is a mystery... One worth waiting for ;).

**abbyscarter: **You crave my story? Thank you so much that's so sweet! ^^

**Jaisel Stael (Both Reviews): **Yes, poor Zelda! But I do love the end too :d. Well, Malon is Zelda's best friend after all, so of course Link has to develop some sort of relationship with Malon. But what kind of relationship? ;).

**HyliasChosen: **I really hate doing that to you guys all the time D: . Buuuuut, it makes you guys think about what will happen next, and I like that! Embrace your imagination ;). Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed my chapter :3.

**Guest: **Patience!

**SIRERIC: **Yes there will be lemons in the future, and a good amount of them! Patience is a virtue, though :).

**Pootis Mann: **Thank God you're sparing me! I promise I won't let you down :D.

**ShadowMark3 (****Both Reviews): **Oh man, thinking logically, Zelda would probably go crazy if that were to ever happen xD. And I really don't know why nobody ever gave her his move set, but that would be really interesting to see!

**CallMePrincessZelda: **My fluff is the best fluff you've ever read? :3. Thank you so much! ^^

**I Love You: **I'm glad you think it was funny and serious! That's exactly what I was going for :D.

**577249: **Thank you! I updated on time this week! :).

**RosarioDevilSwords: **Seven billion stars?! You're too kind :$! Thank you :*!

**Cosmic Bond:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it :). Link had a momentary lapse of stupid, didn't he? xD

**Qwertycow721: **Thanks a ton! I'm just glad you're taking the time to leave me reviews, I really appreciate it :). Good luck in school to you as well my friend :D.

**transcendantviewer:** Thank you so much! It's an honour to know that my story is the first Legend of Zelda fanfic you're reading! I'm sure you'll enjoy my story :).

**Ellise: **I'm glad you liked the end! Thank you :D.

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Her dad is very mischievous... I don't know if that's good or bad! Maybe a mixture of both! but you're right, he's being mean to our Zelda :(. Thanks a lot! I appreciate it :d.

**Link'sLily: **Wow thank you so much, your review made me really happy! I hope you enjoyed my chapter :).

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys and girls would leave me a word before you left, really! ^^**

**Zelda and Link are babysitting together in the next chapter! :o. So tune in next time, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


End file.
